Together Forever
by SwanDestiny
Summary: After the events that happened in the School For Good and Evil, life for Sophie and Agatha was just the way it used to be. Happily Ever After was not so happily after all, when Sophie releases the caged witch she trapped within her. Now many things are changing, not all of them being good. (Written before the release of the Last Ever After, read at your own risk)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil trilogy.**

 **Yay! A new story for everyone!**

 **SwanDestiny: Most of you readers probably don't know me, but how am I supposed to know? This is my new School For Good and Evil fanfiction, and whereas I was going for a "World Without Sophie"... This is more interesting.**

 **SwanDestiny: So this has NOTHING to do with** **A World Without Princes** **, and the part where there's a school for girls and a school for boys is just... no. It's just good and evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: Thank you for reading this... My first School For Good and Evil fanfiction!**

* * *

Agatha woke up, her vision unclear.

Where was she?

This didn't feel at all like Gavaldon or her nice and warm bed...

Agatha's then focused on a tall, looming, and twinkling building.

Agatha squinted. It seemed like the-

It was the School For Good. Agatha gasped.

Immediately Agatha's thoughts took a turn.

Where was Sophie? Was Sophie still back at Gavaldon? Was she here?

Tedros? ...

Agatha groaned as she sat up, realizing she was sprawled on the ground of the gates to the School For Good and Evil, the familiar, "TRESPASSERS WILL BE KILLED" banner hanging from where Agatha last saw it (with Tedros). Welcoming...

What was going on? Agatha racked her mind for the last 24 hours, but only remembered darkness.

Agatha's gaze turned to the sky.

It was night, the stars twinkling from above. The School For Good was shining in front of her, the School For Evil in the distance. The pink and blue towers stood radiantly in the moonlight, glistening in night lights. It was exactly like she remembered, only 3 months ago.

Agatha looked to the School for Good, made out of candy, glass dazzling in the moon.

Agatha stood up as quietly as she could, deciding to go into school grounds. It was better than standing around like some kind of statue and wait for a whole day for someone to appear.

Agatha blindly staggered around for awhile before becoming stable on her wobbly legs.

The School For Good and Evil gates stood right in front of her, shimmering gold and silver.

Agatha brought her hand up to her forehead, trying to bring back the time she lost into darkness.

Her memory was only a flash and a bunch of blurs. Nothing was clear.

Why was she here?

What's happening?

Was Sophie here too?

"Sophie?" Agatha whispered, looking for Sophie, but only whispering to herself.

She walked around, rustling in the dead leaves, calling for Sophie but to no avail.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Agatha flopped down onto the ground giving up.

How did she get here?

Agatha looked down at herself, finding herself in the School For Good's uniform.

Why would she be in an Ever's uniform?

Was she meant to stay here?

And how did she get here anyways?

The last thing she remembered was peering into the Endless Woods. Then everything turned pitch black.

In the dead yellow grass, Agatha got up and dragged herself to the gates, her old swan glowing as the gates flung open in recognition of the Ever crossing through.

Agatha exhaled. Good. Step one completed: Not being a trespasser and getting exterminated like a bug.

There was the School For Good, only a couple of paces away. Where Tedros was. Where the answers were.

"Agatha..."

It was Sophie.

Agatha swept around, her pink dress catching onto a light breeze, billowing behind her.

"Sophie?"

It was Sophie, but not the one she originally knew.

It was the witch.

Agatha looked around, frightened. What happened to Sophie?

In a patch of dirt, Sophie sat there, glaring daggers at Agatha as if wanting to pierce Agatha's heart.

Sophie?

How did she become... The witch?

It was as if lighting struck her, making her realize what was going on. It was like last time, when Sophie was trying for a second chance with Tedros. When Agatha discovered it was her fairytale.

Sophie was standing on the same place as she did before, except all the dead grass rot and decayed.

"Sophie!" Agatha managed to get out, backing off from her friend.

Sophie only crept closer, her finger glowing a menacing pink.

To say the least, Agatha was very confused and scared.

Agatha looked down to see her finger glowing gold. She raised her finger in front of her face, prepared to deflect whatever spell Sophie may throw at her.

Next, a question popped into her mind. How did their fingers get unlocked anyways?

There was no time to think though, because Sophie was ready to shoot venom.

"You think you can be the heroine! You think that you're so great being the princess and all!" Sophie screamed at her, her finger burning almost as bright as the sun.

Agatha shielded her eyes. "Sophie, what have I done?"

Sophie glowered at her. "The witch is back, Aggie. Sophie is gone!"

Tears were now springing up to Agatha's eyes as much as she tried not to cry. What happened to Sophie?

As hard as she tried, Agatha couldn't get the silver shield in front of her to defend herself.

Evil attacks. Good defends. She couldn't defend herself, she's going to die.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Sophie slowly walked to her, her pink finger starting to throw beams of light at her.

Agatha let out a small scream of terror, dodging a few of them before one of them hit her arm.

She collapsed to the ground, the pain unbearable.

This wasn't Sophie. It couldn't be!

What has she done?

How did this all happen?

Agatha felt a waterfall of tears starting to stream down her face as Sophie cornered her near a tree.

Agatha's eyes fluttered shut. Everything was gone.

There was an eerie silence before Sophie grinned, raising her glowing finger high.

"It's now over!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Tedros came galloping on a snow-white steed, halting to a stop between Agatha and Sophie.

Tedros?

Startled, Agatha quickly leaped to her feet.

Agatha looked in awe as Tedros kicked Sophie aside, but felt a pain of concern for her friend.

But there was something else.

Now it was all complete. Tedros, Sophie, Agatha, the same place, the same night as a year ago.

Tedros looked to Agatha, his blue eyes locking onto hers.

Then it all came back to her in a flash.

* * *

 _Nothing would ever be the same again... Nothing._

 _After Agatha returned from the fairytale world, the magic stuck to her._

 _All Agatha wanted was for everything to be back to normal with her and Sophie... Even if it meant giving up everything from the School For Good and Evil._

 _But Agatha could only think of Tedros day and night... And the memories of Tedros brought everything else back to her._

 _Agatha walked to her new cottage by the lakeside, dipping her toes into the cool water. She needed time to think..._

 _No longer could she live in a graveyard. No longer could she be known as a witch or dress in rags._

 _She tried pulling off the shapeless black dress over and over, but she kept switching to something else, even if it wasn't as elegant as her school uniform._

 _Agatha looked into the clear lake's surface, seeing a whole other girl then she saw when she last looked into the lake._

 _A girl with short gleaming ebony hair that reached her shoulders_ _, brown eyes like warm chocolate, pale white skin, blood-red lips, with a silk white dress looked back at her._

 _How she changed so much from being a "witch"..._

 _At first, Agatha made it seem like everything was exactly as it was. Sophie was pleased, and they still had their good times together without mentioning anything about the schools._

 _Then Sophie fell sick._

 _Agatha was worried, and felt as sick as Sophie, yet at the same time so many things changed. While Sophie stayed at her cottage, Agatha moved to be next to the lake. Later, she started getting a wardrobe other than the black rags she once always wore. Agatha let go of hiding her true beauty, and became close as beautiful as Sophie. Everyone now actually were quite fond of Agatha as she helped around the town, unleashing the 100% good she had in her._

 _And Sophie was in bed the whole time._

 _"Agatha!" A voice she often heard called. "I'm well! I'm back!"_

 _Sophie ran up to Agatha, but stopping at the sight of her._

 _"Agatha..."_

* * *

 _Sophie felt a boiling rage rise up in her._

 _There sat Agatha, as beautiful as she was during the Circus._

 _Thoughts started forming like a wild fire aimed at Agatha._

 _Sophie was supposed to be the beautiful one!_

 _Didn't she understand that it was back to the old times? That Agatha was nothing compared to her?_

 _A little voice in Sophie head yelled at her to stop... But Sophie pushed away._

 _So what if the witch was back? Let it kill HER._

 _Black glossy hair, soothing and calm brown eyes, skin white as snow, blood-red lips... It was Agatha!_

 _And why was she next to the lake? That was where Sophie usually sat, when one of the rare cute boys would come up to her and talk to her._

 _Not like Agatha would even care._

 _"NO!" The tiny voice yelled. "You're doing this to yourself! You want to be good, you want to be forgiving, loving, kind..."_

 _Thoughts overcame the tiny voice as it continued to shout in her head but to no avail. Now, there was only ice and fire._

 _So Agatha wanted it to be back to the School For Good and Evil, for her to be the princess with the prince, for Sophie to be ALONE!_

 _How dare she..._

 _"But she's your friend."_

 _For a moment, everything calmed down. Peace returned to Sophie's mind as she felt the refreshing breeze of outside._

 _And then it turned all into rage again._

 _"Sophie? SOPHIE!" Agatha's voice called, making Sophie's mind scream in pain. She hated Agatha... Hated her._

 _She just came back from a sickness, causing her to stay in her cottage for a month, and this is how Agatha greet her?_

 _Now it was time for her to say hi to Agatha as well... With venom._

 _Agatha got up from her spot, looking at Sophie with a terrified expression._

 _"Agatha," Sophie hissed through clenched teeth. "I thought you were my FRIEND!"_

 _Agatha eyes glittered for a second before she blinked. "Sophie... You CAN be good! Ignore the witch!"_

 _Sophie didn't even notice her finger was glowing, as well as Agatha's._

 _"That's too bad..." Sophie pointed her finger at Agatha as she dodged her spell, her finger dimming with shock._

 _Agatha looked to her hands, confused. "What?-"_

 _Then they both looked to the woods before darkness enveloped them both._

* * *

 **Nobody is probably going to read this. This'll have one review, or zero, and that's it.**

 **-sigh- My sad, sad, sad, life...**

 **Well, to whoever may be reading this, I hope you did enjoy this chapter with more to come!**

 **A new story opens, welcoming readers with open arms...**

 **Please, please, review! Even if you hated this chapter, at least make some sort of comment on what I could do better at!**

 **Also, if you liked this so far, follow and favorite!**

 **I really hope at least someone will recognize this story...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Crown of Thorns

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own anything but this story and it's plot. Well, that and TAGATHA FOREVER!**

 **SwanDestiny: Um... Yeah... Sorry... About that...**

 **SwanDestiny: Any of you who read the last chapter on the night of May 30th, 2015, check again, because I edited it! I decided to look at my story and instead found total rubbish...**

 **So yeah, I edited it! Please check it out before reading this chapter.**

 **SwanDestiny: I'm so glad this fanfiction actually has fans... So I'll proceed with writing, right now.**

* * *

"Agatha."

A warm voice woke up Agatha as she found herself in the School For Good.

She knew everything from the past few hours. Every single detail with no confusion.

Everything was crystal clear... And she hated that.

Sophie... What really caused her to turn evil again?

Agatha was draped in a white blanket, resting on a cozy bed. Beside her kneeled Tedros, holding her cold and pale fingers.

They must be in the School For Good.

It was the medical wing in the School For Good with walls made of sugarcane and floors of glossy chocolate.

Tedros, seeing that Agatha was awake, squeezed her hand, giving her a warm tingling sensation.

"Tedros?"

Tedros hovered in front of her face, his blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?"

Was she okay?

Agatha wasn't sure.

Her best friend was gone. Along with that, she felt a pain in her arm.

Agatha yawned, bringing her hand to her lips.

She sat up in her bed, examining herself.

"Yeah... I think so."

Tedros's eyes traveled to her arm, and Agatha's eye followed his gaze. She saw bandages wrapped around one part of her arm.

She remembered Sophie injuring her.

Was the old Sophie really gone for good?

Oh, poor Sophie...

She hated it all over again, delicate tears filling her eyes as if she was a fragile princess. She hated it.

Tedros wrapped her in his bronze arms, embracing her as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

Now there was only the witch.

Was her best friend really gone forever?

Just the thought of it was like a boulder slamming into Agatha as she perished.

Sophie... Her first friend.

Tedros's grip around her tightened.

Agatha's thoughts turned to Tedros.

Tedros, saving her when she was defenseless.

When she couldn't put up a shining silver barrier, Tedros protected her instead.

She looked to Tedros's sky-blue eyes, his eyes pinned on her.

He used his thumb and wiped away Agatha's pool of tears.

"..."

It was a comforting silence, just Agatha and Tedros, Tedros and Agatha...

Then, without warning, his lips crashed down onto hers.

Agatha felt a shock of surprise, but the feeling quickly dispersed. She felt Tedros's warmth spill onto hers, healing every wound she had, clearing the clouds in her mind and the cage of her heart. The feeling spread across her body, like a sun shining on herself.

Happily ever after returned to her mind, and for once, Agatha didn't think of Sophie.

She could only think of Tedros, her prince, her one true love.

When Tedros broke apart from her, they were both pantint from the lack of air.

His eyes looked into hers, promising her Ever After.

Agatha managed to get out of the white bed, looking only at Tedros, unable to glance at anything else.

Magically, the bandages on her arm fluttered off, revealing a perfectly healed arm.

"Agatha..." In one swift movement, Tedros pushed Agatha against a sugarcane wall. "I won't let you leave this time."

Agatha's breathing increased as her stomach exploded into butterflies at Tedros's touch.

Tedros...

Agatha couldn't leave him, as hard as she could try.

Tedros leaned in closer, Agatha and his hands intertwining.

"This time, you're staying with me."

At this point, Agatha's heart was thundering, booming as loud as a giant's footsteps.

Agatha closed her eyes as their lips met once again.

* * *

Sophie clutched her side, moaning in pain.

Her eyes darted to the place Agatha stood on, the place she was going to finish her.

At the thought of almost having Agatha, Sophie grabbed a bunch of dead grass, her grip crunching the wilted grass.

Agatha...

She almost had it.

Agatha was barely a bit away from her doom.

Her face softened for a moment. It was Agatha, her best friend, her family, her-

Nemesis.

Agatha would be her nemesis as long as Sophie lived. She would be there, clouding her mind, setting her heart in rage.

She once thought she could be good.

"You'll be evil as long as you live." Sophie recalled from the School Master.

How silly she was, thinking that she could have a happy ending with Agatha.

Agatha, of all people!

Sophie let out a bitter laugh.

Sophie's going to do everything to kill Agatha. She was ice and fire, ready to consume Agatha at all costs.

Agatha...

Sophie's eyes hardened as she staggered to her feet, bringing shaking fingers to her lips and let out a whistle.

Sophie frowned. This was Grimm's cue to come!

Unless he-

Sophie's frown deepened. Grimm died.

Then she let out a laugh. She needed no cupid to help her win Agatha's mind. She needed no Grimm to stab Agatha's heart.

With Sophie alive, Agatha was already half-way to death.

"We could never be friends... Agatha." Sophie whispered to herself.

"Because everytime you leave me alone. A princess and a witch. I swear I'll see your red blurring blood as you let out your final gasps for air, eyes turning dull, left to die."

This, this was their fate.

She was a witch. Once a Never, always a Never.

This time, there was no Sophie.

This time, there would be no stopping her.

This time, she would be the full 100% evil.

A crown of thorns lay near her, it's black thorns sharp and prickly. Sophie picked it up, studying it before pricking a single finger on it's venomous peak as a drop of blood landed on the dead plant, giving it a new evil sheen.

Sophie grinned as she lay the thorns on her head, letting out a cackle as it transformed her.

Like a waterfall pouring from the black crown of thorns, changing her flowing golden hair turned into a shad of snow-white, Sophie's green eyes became murky, her pink dress crumbling to dust as a black cloak replaced it, and her glass slippers turned into black boots.

The same voice repeated in her head: "There is no more Sophie. There is only the witch."

Sophie raised her finger, a pink spell exploding from her hand, smithering a nearby tree.

Sophie's smile grew wider.

Excellent.

~X~

In the nearby distance, perched on a tree, the School Master smiled, flashing his teeth at the night.

Everything was going according to plan.

This time, it'll be a Never After.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Cliffhanger? ... I'm not sure if that counts as one.**

 **Things will really get interesting though. How is the School Master alive? This is the tiny thing that has to do with A World Without Princes. It's the tiny little thing...**

 **Well, no spoiler alerts to you! I'm free-styling this as of right now, but I'm running through the plot of this story in my head.**

 **Why didn't Agatha get a transformation? Well, she didn't receive her... Thingy yet.**

 **Okay, take a vote: What do you want Agatha's transformation item to be?**

 **The gift of a tiara from Professor Dovey.**

 **A beautiful pendant from Tedros.**

 **The friendship bracelet Kiko made.**

 **Make your choices!**

 **Bye everyone!**


	3. Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doen't own the School For Good and Evil trilogy.**

 **SwanDestiny: I went back to chapter 1 and decided to change Agatha's hair so it's as short as it used to be in book 1... You'll learn soon. If you want to review that part of the story, sure, why not?**

 **SwanDestiny: Onto the story!**

* * *

Evelyn Sader stood outside the hidden caves beyond the school gates, waiting patiently for the School Master to come.

The caves. A secret place not many people know about, and a perfect place to hide.

There were 3 cave - one tiny, barely able to hold one person, one with small tunnels and a room that could hold 20 people with dazzling moon flowers, shining silver and illuminating the dark tunnels and caves, and then the last cave, a secret passage leading to a gigantic underground world with shinining rainbow crystals brightening everywhere, with a lake at the deepest end of a tunnel.

All three caves were perched on the top of a mountain, so close to each other with the same sized-entrance so you couldn't tell one from the other at the beginning. At the end, it'll lead to disappointment, to contentness, then to absolute satifaction and awe.

These caves faded to legend, once a place visited like the blue forest to train, but now no one knows about their history... Except for the School Master, and her.

"Hello, Evelyn."

Evelyn tried not to blush as she turned around to face the immortal School Master.

"As the same for you... School Master."

The School Master had never revealed his name to anyone... yet.

Evelyn inwardly sighed. Once upon a time, she used to think she loved the School Master... The School Master even told her he was evil, but the 5 years younger Evelyn Sader already infered that. He rejected her, saying his true love was not her. The School Master trusted her enough to tell her which side he was on... But didn't love her to tell her his real name.

"The School Master," Evelyn thought bitterly. "Claims his true love is from Woods Beyond."

"Professor Sader", as students refer him to, August, was a Sage, enabling him to see the future. He was the one that told the School Master his true love was one from Woods Beyond.

"Liar!" Evelyn thought, rage building up in her heart. But she knew he was speaking the truth.

She could've been the School Master's love, she could've been all that he's known.

Evelyn's face darkened. But he chose Sophie.

Evelyn snapped back to the present as the School Master whipped his cloak around so he was facing the wind, his face contored with evil.

"Thank you for resurrecting me, Evelyn. You are as much use to me as August,"

Evelyn tried to tune out everything the School Master said at the mention of August, her brother. She didn't need him to remind her of her dead brother.

Evelyn looked down at the black rock they were standing on in the high mountains.

They used to be so close, just like the two School Masters themselves, one good, one wicked. But they pushed that thought aside. They did pratically everything together.

Then they slowly grew apart. "Professor Sader" decided to become a Sage, able to see in the future. He also started teaching the School For Evil, wanting to teach students knowledge before their own dangerous fairytales began.

Evelyn started learning evil magic, becoming entranced by the many things evil could do. The horror they could create. The destruction they could cause...

They now lived in different worlds, to busy to think of the other. Once almost like best friends, now strangers for Never After.

August then recommended her to teach for the School for Evil, and she happily accepted, back to being close with him for just a bit of time. It was good enough for Evelyn.

Everything went downhill after that. And fast.

She still remembered it to this day.

Evelyn closed her life and let her memory take her back to the past.

~X~

 _"August, tell me!"_

 _Evelyn gasped, tripping on her red dress made of butterflies as a few butterflies flew out of the way not to be killed._

 _August's sad eyes looked back at her._

 _Somehow, August seemed different. He seemed taller than before, his blue eyes looked wiser, and he looked... older. Almost like ten years older._

 _"I wish I could tell you, sister, but you know I would age ten years..."_

 _Evelyn scrambled back up and threw herself at him, calling her red butterflies to trap him._

 _She needed to know. She would die if she didn't._

 _Of course she was certain of that... 99% certain._

 _Evelyn was breathing hard by now._

 _"Tell me... If you are a good brother."_

 _Evelyn's gaze hardened, turning into a glare. She wanted to burn holes into him._

 _He needed to understand!_

 _Evelyn felt like sobbing. He was her brother! Her only family left!_

 _August sighed, hesitating._

 _Evelyn was desperate at this point. She would do anything... Anything to gain the knowledge._

 _"It's a simple yes or no question!" Evelyn snapped when August still didn't answer._

 _"Just tell me if the School Master is my true love or not!"_

 _A million years seemed to pass. Billions of sunrises and sunsets passed as Evelyn's face turned from anger, to disappointment, and then to misery._

 _This was the first thing in her whole life she was so passionate about, surely he would understand?  
_

 _Just as Evelyn was about to break down to the floor sobbing, August regrettingly opened his mouth._

 _"Seeing we're only 18 years of age..." August embraced Evelyn as if saying a final goodbye._

 _Evelyn suddenly felt herself melting. She was asking so much of her dear brother..._

 _A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as a downpour of more came._

 _"I-I'm so sorry..." Evelyn cried into his shoulder. "But- I- I must know!"_

 _The red butterflies stopped surrounding August as they returned to her dress._

 _August's sorrowful eyes looked back at her._

 _"I'm so sorry Ev..."_

 _"I can't tell you."_

 _One second..._

 _Two seconds..._

 _The information was slowly sinking into Evelyn like a slow-acting poison._

 _Evelyn's breath got caught in her throat._

 _..._

 _Everything in her mind stopped for just a moment._

 _And then it turned into a burning anger._

 _Evelyn's sad eyes turned into ones of rage._

 _"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, her butterflies already cornering him as August Sader calmly hacked them away._

 _"I'm sorry Evelyn... You know the punishments..."_

 _August put a hand over his heart._

 _"I can't risk the consequences... again." He softly whispered._

 _Evelyn stood still for a moment._

 _Nothing was light. Not a ray of sunshine shone from her misty windows. There was only darkness. Crackles of lightning boomed outside the window, as thunder struck the house, all the candles blew out... Only shadows remained._

 _She stood still for a second._

 _It was an avalanche, all her hopes and dreams of reaching the peak of the mountain being chased down by rocks rapidly tummbling down, threatening to end her life._

 _The flow of time itself seemed to stop._

 _Then it all came back alive._

 _A single sob. And then footsteps sprinting down the halls of the School For Good._

~X~

 _"The School Master's tower..."_

 _Evelyn inhaled, taking in the sight of the looming tower._

 _The School Master's tower was as tall as the highest trees in the Blue Forests, almost never ending like the Endless Woods._

 _Evelyn closed her eyes and muttered a lock picking spell, the tower's door swinging open with a creak._

 _Evelyn took the front of her blood-red dress and lifting it up so she wouldn't trip on it as she climbed the spiraling stairs up to the School Master's tower._

 _Her legs seemed to move on her own as she passed by several rooms._

 _The dining room... Where the School Master would eat alone day, noon, and night, all by himself._

 _The bathrooms... Where the School Master would bath and perfect his (Evelyn was hoping) gorgeous face._

 _Rooms passed by as Evelyn continued her eternal walk up the stairs._

 _One step at a time..._

 _It seemed to take a whole night to reach the top to where the Storian and the School Master was, but Evelyn cast a spell to make a mirror appear, fixing her mouse-brown hair so it looked like a princess's, and then she proceeded to cast a Beautification spell she learned from Good's magic just in case._

 _She looked beautiful. Evelyn smiled. Evil could be magnificent._

 _With a light push, she flung open the doors to the School Master's office, gazing in awe at what lie before her._

 _It was nothing special at first glance, but when one looks closer, they see the Storian, rapidly drawing in the corner of the room, it's ink leaking onto the page and creating a beautiful scenery._

 _Then she saw what it was._

 _It was picture of the School Master and herself, leaning in for a kiss._

 _Evelyn's heart skipped two beats. This meant the School Master was her true love!_

 _"Welcome, Evelyn."_

 _The School Master seemed to appear out of nowhere, out of the mist, from a shadow..._

 _"I've been expecting you."_

 _Did this mean he knew that she was his true love?_

 _That they were meant to be together for Never After?_

 _Evelyn smiled sweetly at him._

 _It was August's mistake for not telling her. It was his fault._

 _He just couldn't say yes. Evelyn will forgive him... Eventually._

 _Evelyn sashayed up to him._

 _"I heard you were looking for a true love as evil as you..." She whispered into his ear, an evil smile plastered on her face._

 _The School Master smiled back at her, and Evelyn felt all her dreams blossom._

 _This was it!_

 _He was going to kiss her!_

 _Evelyn's eyes fluttered shut as the School Master's hand rested on her waist, pulling her in closer._

 _The School Master lowered his mask, revealing soft snow-white hair, cold and icy light blue-eyes, and perfect skin without a wrinkle. He was extremely handsome. For a moment, Evelyn's heart seemed to stop._

 _They both started to lean in, their lips inches apart-_

 _"Try again."_

 _The School Master pushed himself away from her as Evelyn only gawked._

 _What happened?_

 _Why? Why didn't he accept his true love?_

 _How? How could he not kiss her?_

 _Where? Where was his mind right now?_

 _Evelyn's eyes narrowed down._

 _Who? Who convinced him not to kiss her?_

 _The School Master smiled mischeviously, taking his hand to his heart and pulling out a ghostly blue mist, then sealing it inside Evelyn._

 _Evelyn gasped as all her red butterflies turned blue, her red gown turning white._

 _"Wha-?"_

 _"Professor Sader. He told me my true love was from Woods Beyond. Sophie..." The School Master's gaze pierced her own blue eyes, his words stabbing a whole into Evelyn's heart._

 _"I'm afraid that disqualifies you."_

 _The School Master's gaze softened for a moment before hardening into one that might as well pin Evelyn to a wall._

 _"Next time..."_

 _The School Master walked close to her, lifting her chin up so she met his eyes._

 _"Bring your true love with you."_

 _Then he walked away._

 _Evelyn sucked it all in, then gasped._

 _August... August..._

 _He betrayed her._

 _The burning rage hidden underneath herself rose again._

 _"August... You ruined everything!" She thought bitterly to herself._

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

~X~

"We must now find Sophie." The School Master said calmly as Evelyn found herself back in the present.

Her downcast eyes looked to the blue forest beneath their high elevation, the blue trees and bushes merely looking like tiny dots now.

August was dead now.

"Of course..." She mumbled, turning away.

* * *

 **Was that too boring of a chapter to you?**

 **So I brought Evelyn Sader in, and mixed things up from the real book 2. I know the School Master scene wasn't real, and basically all of this is completely different from the real A World Without Princes, but this IS different! No school for girls, school for boys! THIS IS DIFFERENT!**

 **I didn't plan on this being so long, so I wasn't able to bring in Princess Agatha (PRINCESS) and the pendant from Tedros (The council had voted on the pendant!)**

 **Review, review, and review! I won't start writing another chapter until I get three reviews!**


	4. True Love

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the** **School For Good And Evi** **l trilogy.**

 **SwanDestiny: Due to an injury, I'll try to do my best with writing this chapter... With one hand...**

 **SwanDestiny: I'll have to double check this for errors now... And if the writing is even good.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Agatha wandered the long halls of Good, where nobody was seen. All the doors were slammed shut, sleeping students behind the diamond doors. Agatha's small muffled footsteps echoed through the crystal corridors, her shuffling feet reaching Agatha's true home.

"I'm just glad to be back... With Tedros." Agatha thought dreamily to herself, fumbling with her Good uniform to see if her key was still there. It probably wasn't, due to the fact that Agatha vanished from the school grounds for an entire month. Considering her Good uniform just appeared as soon as she arrived, it was unlikely her key would still be here.

Not that the key was the only thing she was thinking about.

"Sophie-" Agatha thought wistfully for a second, but her thoughts changed to Tedros.

"That kiss..." Agatha sighed with happiness. "Oh, Tedros..."

It was as if the kiss was a whole Ever After to Agatha. It was almost as if Tedros completely changed Agatha. Gone forever after was the graveyard girl, and for an eternity stays the princess with her prince charming.

Sohpie was merely the past. Sophie was now a witch, and she was likely to remain that way as well as the new princess.

"I don't forget her..." Agatha thought to herself. "I just... moved on."

Agatha felt a stab in her heart. Sophie... Sophie changed. And she'll stay that way.

"It's not what we are..."

"It's what we do."

Sophie changed into the witch as soon as she saw Agatha as beautiful as she was at the School for Good. As soon as Agatha looked like an Ever again...

Maybe it was Sophie's purpose the whole time. To be "the fairest one of them all", and Agatha ruined it.

Sophie wasn't her friend the whole time. She was the witch behind her manipulating mask. Sophie contained the witch the whole time, even when Agatha gave her a second chance. Even after Sophie released her rage and tried to strike out at Agatha. Even after Agatha brought her back to life. Even after Agatha gave up Tedros for her, offering to start over and flip a new page in the Storian.

"We can't be friends anymore... It'll always end with suffering and unbearable pain."

"Real friends let each other grow up." Agatha thought sourly, reluctant to admit to herself that Sophie wasn't coming back...

"That doesn't exactly scream a cozy place to sleep." A voice said, waking Agatha from her trance.

"Huh?" Agatha spun around, only to come face-to-face with Tedros.

Her prince smiled cheekily, a silver key dangling from his fingers.

Agatha frowned. "You should've given me those earlier before," She said, putting an emphasis on "before", "I was about to drop down and sleep on the floor."

"Yeah." With a toss, the key landed in the palm of Agatha's hand.

"But's that not the only thing I want to give to you."

Agatha looked up, slightly confused.

A sparkling green pendant was hanging off of Tedros's hands as he warmly smiled at Agatha. Agatha felt a gasp stuck in her throat as she breathlessly took the pendant from Tedros, studying it from every angle.

It almost was like a green sparkling moon...

"It's beautiful." Agatha whispered, her heart pounding loudly as Tedros's fingers brushed her bare neck as he fixed the pendant on her.

"It's an emerald from the depths of Lake Carnelia." Tedros replied smugly. "But it's nowhere compared to you."

Agatha felt herself blush a deep shade of red as she looked down.

Tedros...

Tedros's fingers slipped under Agatha's chin as he raised it so that their eyes were connected. Agatha again felt the magical force of true love bringing them even closer together...

* * *

Tedros watched, stunned, as Agatha and him broke apart.

"Agatha..." He breathed, taking in the sight of the transformed Agatha.

Agatha's chocolate brown eyes seemed to shine even brighter than the emerald pendant he gave her, as if by magic her eyes were given a gift from the twinkling stars of Camelot. Her midnight black hair now reached her waist, and it was like they were given a whole new coat of gloss. Her old school uniform was replaced by a blue silk dress, and her bare feet were now covered with clear glass slippers.

This, Tedros did not see coming.

* * *

Sophie gritted her teeth watching Agatha from an open window.

So she was spying on Agatha... It was quite necessary.

If Sophie wanted to get rid of that filthy rag once and for all, she had to see what she was doing.

Sophie squinted at the distant window. What was that? Agatha looked... different.

Her hair was longer and shinier. Her eyes were even more sparkly. Her lips were a soft shade of pink like a little rose's petals.

Sophie felt her heart thump even louder, her chest banging, and her mind boiling. Was she trying to mock her? Why couldn't Agatha respect one of the few things Sophie still possesed - Beauty?

If she could have, Sophie would've thrown flames at her.

"Agatha," Sophie hissed through bared teeth, the name sounding bitter on her blood-red lips.

Yes, she had to throw away her nemesis before she could truly be free. Agatha had to be gone.

Sophie then returned to looking through the window.

"Classes will continue, as usual." Sophie saw Professor Dovey through the candy-cane window, surprisingly calm at Agatha's unexpected arrival.

Of course, while Agatha will proceed on her path to Good, Sophie had to do something... She couldn't be stuck in the School for Evil.

Something then glimmered through the window. Sophie peeked her head inside. A green jewel... no, pendant on Agatha's neck.

It was the legendary jewel at the bottom of Lake Carnelia, "The jewel of Camelot", as they said in the storybooks. A sign of true love. It was, no doubt, from Tedros.

True love... something Sophie could never have...

Then Sophie fled.

* * *

 **This chapter was short, but don't blame a person with only one hand that could type! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please don't just leave your follow or favorite (Even though they are very much appreciated), but review too just to let me know about you feelings! A simple word would make my day!**

 **Bye!**


	5. A Plan Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

 **Agatha -snorts- : If anything, SwanDestiny is just a Soman Chainani wannabe. Look at the writing style! Well, that and she's WAY to excited for** **The Last Ever After** **.**

 **Tedros: SwanDestiny doesn't own us... and neither do all the other screaming fangirls.**

 **Agatha: Duh. (And of course Tedros would be used to fangirls).**

 **SwanDestiny: Yay! My arm isn't that bad anymore so that I could type with two hands again! I just have my arm in a sling and I don't need all that wrapping anymore! YAY!**

* * *

This wasn't going to help.

Sophie had a throbbing headache, and it was like external and internal pain. Her body was suffering, and her forehead was burning like a fire. The pain felt like the sharpest sword stabbing her, poking her everywhere and slicing her into a million pieces. Her mind felt like it was unrepairable, it felt like the broken glass once a part of a window. Everything hurt.

Symptons, Sophie remembered, the potal between inside to out.

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Sophie felt like howling, clutching her red forehead, blocking out the thumps pounding in her ears. "STOP!"

It was all Agatha's fault. This nearly unbearable pain, inside and outside... It was all her.

It was her from the start, even if Sophie used to look at her as her "good deed".

She was the wall from her greatest dreams. Maybe if Agatha was gone in the beginning, Sophie would actually have a life worth living. Maybe a new best friend would come her way, and save her from her misery towards her father. She might've found love... True love...

Without Agatha there to ruin it.

"It's too late now." A voice reminded her. "But we must find a way to kill her."

She remembered her dying last words to Agatha when she was on the verge to the other world of heaven.

 _"You keep me good Agatha..." She recalled, Agatha's cold hands cupping her lifeless cheek._

 _Agatha's eyes widened with fear. "No!"_

 _Sophie looked sadly to her best friend._

 _"I love you."_

It was all an act...

Or was it?

"It's not what we are." Lady Lesso said. "It's what we do."

Maybe it was her own fault she was looking at Agatha this way.

Did Agatha really care for her?

This was her mess. She didn't need Agatha to be gone to have her Ever After...

She just needed to create some Good inside her, and channel it from within.

It would solve all her problems!

Perhaps she and Agatha could be friends... They could be best friends for Ever After.

Nemesis dreams. What about those?

"I just need to push those aside." Sophie thought to herself. "I need it to be like it used to be... A life full of happiness..."

Evil was wrong. Sophie is back.

~V~

"No! We're losing her!"

Evelyn Sader looked through a magic mirror, watching Sophie and hearing her thoughts.

"Evil was wrong. Sophie is back."

All those months of planning. The energy of bringing back the School Master would be for nothing... All would fall and fail. Everything.

Evelyn's only concern was the School Master now. She had no true feelings for him anymore. She never really did.

 _A prick._

 _Evelyn clutched her arm where the School Master's needle poked her, looking at him with disgust and betrayal._

 _"Why-?"_

 _Then she felt her mind alter. She needed to serve her purpose to the School Master, not meddle around between their bond. Evelyn needed to remember her cause..._

 _The School Master smirked. "Feeling better?"_

 _Evelyn smiled and let out a laugh. "My mind is cleared... Thank you, School Master."_

 _The School Master nodded. "Find Sophie... And make sure the 100% Evil is in touch."_

 _"Of course."_

 _The School Master held up a vial of black magical dust._

 _"If Sophie wouldn't keep in touch with her inner wickedness, I want you to throw a vial of this at her."_

 _Evelyn nodded. "I understand."_

 _"The crown of thorns you created was quite magnificent... It should keep Sophie that way for awhile, and hold at least 1% of Evil from her."_

 _"The plan is in action, School Master. I made the villainess pull, and it should get to her in a week."_

 _"Excellent." The School Master said. "As soon as our lips meet, her real villain will be the only thing remaining in her... Forever."_

Evelyn snatched a vial of the black powder from her wooden table, which was resting on the All-Seeing Mirror.

She frantically opened the jar, as she handed over the powder to a cluster of her red butterflies, knowing that her loyal butterflies would take it to Sophie to preserve her evil.

"Yes... Sophie will only be 100% evil. She would be as pure as the School Master himself. When they share a kiss, an evil will spread across the whole world!"

~V~

 _Dear Agatha,_

Sophie sat under a blue tree, it's shade shielding Sophie from the sun. It was quiet, and there was a distant noise of the hustle of Good and Evil students from both schools, greeting Agatha.

Sophie's finger glowed pink as pink ink written itself on a piece of fresh parchment. " _Dear Agatha_ " was written with many swirls and was in the form of cursive. Of course, Sophie wanted to be formal.

 _I want to apologize._

Sophie paused. Wait, why would she want to apologize? Why would Sophie think this whole thing was her fault? Of course it was Agatha to blame! She was the true witch! The one to ruin Sophie's fairytale!

Sophie looked up. It was almost as if the purpose of her letter was forgotten.

Her eyes turned to her white hair. She suddenly remembered the crown of thorns.

"I don't need it anymore... I don't..."

Sophie's hand reached for her black thorns, but stopped. She needed to stop this nonsense. Sophie was evil, and she had to embrace it. It was Agatha who was trying to change her. Agatha was better as an ugly hag...

A cluster of red butterflies fluttered past her, carrying a black powder. Sophie's pink finger glowed defensively as she was ready to zap the butterflies away, exactly what she wanted to do with Agatha.

Too late.

The butterflies dumped the black powder on her.

Sophie waited.

One...

Two...

What was the purpose of these butterflies? Were they trying to hurt her?

Sophie let out an evil laugh. She felt refreshed.

Sophie pushed away all her thoughts about Agatha.

It's time to be evil again.

* * *

 **Well...**

 **Everything is good again. I only had to spend three days of typing with one hand, and now I'm back!**

 **So yeah, you could expect daily updates.**

 **Today I updated twice then... I spent some time on the last chapter yesterday, and finished it today. Then I got my typing speed back, so I got another chapter for you! Plus, it's summer and I'm bored...**

 **What do you think of the plot revealers? The School Master and Evelyn's plans... And how evil is the School Master to do that to Evelyn? 100%.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. REVIEW!**

 **And again, simple words are fine. THIS GOES FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW -cough cough-**

 **I found that some of the people who followed me (at least 1) seemed to like Percy Jackson... Well, they literally have something related to it in their names. For all of you people out there, I also wrote 39 clues fanfiction and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfics too.**

 **Future ones may include Spirit Animals and maybe even more The School For Good and Evil and nothing would be good without Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus! **

**39 clues fanfiction? I'm done. Maybe a few (Jake/Amy)s... But nah, I'm good. I rather get all my ideas and get writer's block before getting inspired for 39 clues fanfictions. Maybe the new series will inspire me... Ugh, I hope not. I really don't feel like writing 39 clues fanfics because I have so much fanfictions to jot down first. And plus, having the ten thousandth series? GIVE THE CHARACTERS A BREAK!**

 **Umm... Have a nice day (again)! Just review!**


	6. Black Mountain Trail

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil trilogy.**

 **Now, I want to recognize two reviews I got from the last chapter (All the rest will be mentioned later... Maybe).**

 _From: CosmoFan47_

 _I am SOOOOOOOO glad you are feeling well enough to type with both hands again!_

 _Once again, AMAZING chapter!_

SwanDestiny: Well, I'm glad too. And thank you! I don't know how long it's going to take me to finish this story though... Maybe somewhere in July based on the rate of my updating.

 _From:_ _kikipanda825_

 _Love it so far! Please let Sophie have a happy ending too. BTW, in SGE Sophie is mt fav character._

SwanDestiny: I'm happy to know that you like it! Also, since you favorited but didn't follow this story... Sorry, it's just if I have more follows and favorites on my story it makes me feel better, and since this isn't an already very popular fanfiction, I care about my follows and favorites. And again, I'm grateful for all the follows and favorites I get. Now I feel greedy... It's all your choice!

About Sophie, I couldn't promise you anything for her. I have the story sorta planned out, but I could tweak the ending a bit just for you. I couldn't say Sophie will get a happy ending, but she'll be remembered as a valuable friend.

 **SwanDestiny: For those of you who still care about my feelings, please review for the last chapter and let me know what you think! The exceptions are CosmoFan47 and kikipanda825... Thank you guys so much!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"How?"

Students were crowding around Agatha, a big blob of heads and excited murmurs as they pinned Agatha with many questions.

"How did you get back here?"

"Do you know where Sophie is?"

"Why did you come back?"

"W-What? Agatha?"

Kiko headed in Good Hall to begin a normal schedule of regular classes, Survivng Fairytales, The Magics, Beautification...

Her caramel hair was held back in a french braid as Kiko sauntered into Good Hall, not expecting anything out of the usual. Kiko's golden eyes swept through the hall, widening with surprise.

It was something totally unexpected.

Almost every student was surrounding something... Or someone.

Kiko cocked her head to the side. What would be so interesting about whatever they were around?

Kiko tried to look through the crowd, only to find Agatha in the middle of it all.

Kiko jumped back. Agatha? How did she get to the School for Good! Didn't she go back to Gavaldon?

"Agatha!?"

Kiko made her way through the big group of students, all aiming questions at Agatha as they tried to get closer.

"Excuse me, excuse me, coming through!"

Kiko squeezed herself between Gloria and Ava, making it through to the person in the middle of the mess.

"Agatha! You're back!"

Kiko ran up to her... Or at least as fast as she could in high heels.

There was Agatha, right in flesh, real as herself.

Kiko felt herself freeze. What would she say? Why would Agatha talk to her out of the many girls and boys that came to see just her?

"Kiko? Is that really you?"

Agatha captured her into a hug, a moment later Kiko hugged her back, joy filling her heart as she found her apparently gone friend.

"I missed you, Agatha! You were one of my best friends here!"

Agatha's lit up face seemed to darken as her brown eyes turned stormy.

"Yeah... Best friends..." She muttered under her breath, turning away. It was as if the mention of best friends seemed to turn Agatha into the person she once was. The lonely, dark, witch she found when she first met Agatha. The Agatha who's only friend was... Sophie.

So maybe, just maybe this had something to do with Sophie. But what?

* * *

"Today, students, I am proud to say-"

Pollux stood in front of all the Good students, standing

"Ugh. Get to the point!" Professor Anemone yawned, twirling her "extravagant" violet silk ball gown as she looked, bored at Pollux.

"Most of you may know, but Agatha from Woods Beyond has returned to the fairytale world."

Tedros couldn't help but grin at this fact. She was back, and it was maybe Tedros's only chance to convince her to stay. He couldn't risk losing Agatha to Sophie again, only to have Sophie betray her "best friend".

All the heads in Good Hall turned to Agatha, who nervously waved from the sapphire dining tables. Some students beamed at her gesture and gave a cheery wave back, which was almost everyone... Even Beatrix. Wow, Agatha must be working her kindness magic on everyone...

They all stared for a moment before returning to what they were all doing. A quiet murmur spread across the room as students whispered among themselves about Agatha's arrival.

"And even though Agatha's back, doesn't mean lessons are canceled!" Professor Anemone shouted across the room as a wave of groans exited from the droopy students.

"What they don't know is that Sophie's back too..." Tedros thought to himself, looking at the palm of his hand where he once held hands with Sophie.

So many emotions came with the package of Sophie. Right now, it was anger. Anger towards her for tricking him. Anger towards her for actually making him believe that she loved him. Anger towards her for making him think that she was in the wrong school. Anger towards her for talking about Agatha behind her back. Anger towards her for creating a war and almost killing both him and Agatha. Anger, boiling, hot, anger towards her for taking Agatha away from him.

Tedros didn't even notice Agatha walking towards him before she saddled up next to him and plopped down on the diamond chair, looking at her newly given schedule.

"Hey," Agatha said with fake enthusiasm, but Tedros could tell she was thinking, probably about Sophie.

Sophie. That liar. That sly snake. The person who ruined everything.

"I have The Magics first thing this morning." Agatha said, scanning her parchment.

By this point, Tedros memorized his new schedule for the second school, and knew he had The Magics in the morning on Fridays too.

Tedros also remembered that today's lessons were on oracles and magic mirrors, ones that could tell the future, guide the present, see the past, and they have hidden powers inside them.

Tedros warily glanced at Agatha, who was looking out the window, her face scrunched up with deep thought.

What could a magic mirror do for them? With Sophie against the two of them, another war could brew.

~V~

Sophie felt like for the past hour, her legs had a mind of their own.

She didn't know why, but Sophie found herself hiking up the black mountains standing in front of the blue forest, usually covered in a veil of thick, silver mist so nobody would aknowledge the mountains. But once Sophie's eyesight turned to the mountains, it was as if her gaze cut through all the layers of mist. She found pure black mountains, and she felt a mix of Good and Evil hidden beneath the mountain's surface. For some reason, Sophie also knew there was a cave there.

At first it was like a soft tug, begging for her to come to the mountains. "Come... Come..." They whispered in her mind, when at last Sophie's feet started padding the blue grass and speedily walking to the black path of paved shimmering rocks to the mountains.

Then it became a desperate pull, dragging her up. Sophie didn't know how, but she always took the right turns, up, and up, and up. "Come... Come..." They said quietly, as Sophie trecked up the black stone. "Come..."

The pull was irresistable. Sophie found herself a fourth of the way there.

A promise of power layed before her, cast away to the mountains.

And Sophie will find it.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: What? So what if the chapter's bad? I had to post something!**

 **SwanDestiny: Will- Sorry, but this part was removed for spoiler alerts! Check for foreshadowing... Because there is some! There will be more later!**

 **Time for the other reviews!**

 _From: Kate (Guest)_  
 _-_

 _Kate:Keep going, this is great!_

 **SwanDestiny: Why thank you Kate, at least someone knows to review! Just something to think about, please review for the last chapter. Follow, favorite, not just one of them! Well, unless if you like the story, not love it, then you could follow it. But favoriting without following... THIS STORY ISN'T ABOUT DOING RANDOM STUFF! WE NEED TO REACH THE TOP OF THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL FANFICTIONS! C'mon! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

 **SwanDestiny: Sorry... But still! Review! Follow! Favorite!**

 **Well... SwanDestiny out (?) !**

 **~SwanDestiny**


	7. Mirror, Mirror

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own** **The School For Good and Evil** **.**

 **First review aknowledgement:**

 _~V~_

 _From: CosmoFan47_

 _Thanks for mentioning me in this chapter! It was very nice of you to do so._

 _ **SwanDestiny: As long as there are few enough reviews or reviews I'm particularly fond of, you all have a chance of getting to the Review Aknowledgements!**_

~V~

 **SwanDestiny: Back to the story now! Foreshadowing (maybe)... If you could find it! Well, most of them will be in later chapters.**

* * *

Kiko didn't know how many times she visited the Blue Forest by now. All the blue scenery dabbed in different shades of blue have become so familiar now that Kiko memorized the path they usually took to their lessons.

Today wasn't one of those days though. Classes were indoors, in an enclosed dark and mysterious classroom with tables decorated with a single candle, flickering in the shadows. It was magic mirror day.

"As you may not know," Professor Floria spoke, turning so she faced all of them, her golden intense gaze observing all of them for a second. Professor Floria flicked her fiery red hair, then turned to the wall.

"I am The Magics teacher, and it is a new class here. Many of you only came back yesterday from your..." Professor Floria paused, her eyes studying the classroom once more as they shifted to a light grass green. "Visits..."

"I'm Professor Floria, though most of you know that already." She let out a little laugh before turning back and with a sweep of her hand (and a silver glow), made a mirror appear.

"This is a class made for both Evers, and Nevers." Professor Floria continued. "Magic mirrors told heroes the path they should go on, and one of the most famous villains, the Evil Queen, used a magic mirror as well."

Kiko found herself looking into the mirror, to see herself galloping on a steed with Tristan and riding into the sunset.

She sighed happily. How great it would be to be with Tristan in a beautiful Ever After. To be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor - Tristan.

"Don't you see your greatest desires?"

A wave of bobs spread through the classroom.

Kiko's head turned to Agatha, who seemed frustrated and confused.

"What did you see?" Kiko whispered to Agatha.

Agatha shook her head.

"I'm not sure... I don't know what my greatest desire could be. I'm torn between Sophie and Tedros." Agatha looked away.

"I don't even know anymore."

Professor Floria beamed, "Good! Now find yourself a table, and see your magic mirror and follow The Magics, and see if you could find anything."

* * *

Hester heard that Agatha was back.

So either it was the duo, or just the princess. If Agatha was here, then Sophie had a likely chance of being on School Grounds too.

Hester inhaled. Sophie was the last thing they all wanted.

"So?" Anadil inquired from across the table.

Hester sighed, taking out "The Magics" and started rumaging through it.

Love spells, Winter Spells, Nature Spells, Famous Magic Items, Various Evil Items, Popular Good Spells...

"Got it!" Hester eyed the content within the pages.

"To access a magic mirror, use the spell "Alosious!", and find the deeper person within you. Speak your greatest fear or your greatest desire, or a figure of your past (more details later) and what the mirror shows you is what you've aquired. Further explanation goes through pages 380-385. A few magic mirror spells go through pages 385-400. More advanced magic mirror spells and seeing are in different books. Sages explained through pages 400-410."

Anadil yawned. "Sounds like those sappy Good spells. It is classroom stuff though, so we still have to do it."

Anadil gripped the silver beams of light framing the magic mirror, and they magically turned into black thorns.

Black thorns? Hester skimmed through the pages, seeing the Black thorns have something to do with the fortune she'll receive.

Anadil's reflection turned misty as a new image of a foggy scenery appeared. Hester found herself drawing closer, to see a black peak at the top of the mist. At the bottom there seemed to be some blue treetops...

What does that mean?

The picture disappeared and was replaced by blackness.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out from the black mirror.

"Minds, servants to the wicked,"

"A fight, a battle, a war, so vivid,"

"Yet all is on the tipping scale, lost,"

"So much, actions, words, it shall cost,"

"Watch out, watch out, no time to hide,"

"Once against, now loyal to their side,"

Hester and Anadil looked at each other with surprised eyes. What could this mean?

* * *

Agatha sat on the opposite side of the mirror, her eyes downcast as Tedros tried to figure out the spell.

"Alousious!"

Tedros's finger glowed gold as the mirror shifted from silver to blue, and then all over again before settling on a shade of silver.

He closed his eyes, thinking.

"I wish for an Ever After with Agatha..."

It was true. He didn't want to be outmatched by Sophie once more. He wanted to be the winner of Agatha's heart once and for all, after all, he was her true love.

Right then, Tedros promised to himself he would protect Agatha no matter what.

The mirror then glowed, it's side turning into a golden light that illuminated their table like a second sun.

"Protect and guard your soulmate all you can..."

"The legend will start as it should've began..."

"A nemesis appears from the deep dark..."

"Distraction or not, a journey embarked..."

"Can you still be there, for the one you love?"

The mirror faded back to it's original appearance as Tedros nearly jumped out of his seat.

Soulmate... Love... That has to be Agatha!

A nemesis? Distraction?

Is it possible... He couldn't be there for Agatha? That Agatha will be lead to her demise while Tedros is facing his "nemesis"? A distraction? And would it cost him something too?

He shook his head. This... This couldn't be true. It was just something made up. Only a select few mirrors are very, very accurate.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't tell some truth..." A voice whispered inside his head.

Tedros felt a jolt. That voice... The mirrors voice... It sounded like Sophie!

Sophie... That girl...

Sophie, Agatha's nemesis, as well as the one person he learned to hate.

Just at the thought of her, Tedros's hands balled up into fists as they turned into a ghostly white.

"Tedros? Are you okay?"

Tedros was brought back to reality at the sound of Agatha's voice.

"Yeah yeah, your turn."

Tedros pushed the magic mirror a bit in her direction.

Agatha concentrated for a moment, muttering "Alousious!" under her breath as her finger tip glowed gold like his.

Then Tedros saw Agatha in the mirror, running in the woods.

"Defenseless with no weapon, all alone,"

"Now, it's too late, a descion in stone,"

"All is falling down... Reach the magic pool,"

"Feel the waters, refreshing and so cool,"

"Aquire the powers before all is gone,"

Agatha looked to the picture, a gigantic cave with shimmering crystals that went down to an underground lake.

Tedros looked from the mirror to Agatha, recalling words.

"All is falling down... It's too late..."

"Aquire the powers before all is gone... Reach the magic pool..."

Tedros tried shaking the thoughts out of his head.

Agatha drew a shaky breath. "Tedros? ..."

Tedros looked to Agatha, their eyes locking onto to each other.

"Yes?"

"This... Could it be... True?"

Tedros didn't say a word, but instead just pulled her into an embrace as Agatha spilled her deepest worries, to be soothed by a calming voice.

* * *

 **Review aknowledgement time! Yay!**

 _From: Kate (Guest... Not really...)_  
 _-_

 _Kate:Yes, Kiko! XD Also, uh, I'm actually Kate-the-Reader, but I'm too lazy to log in on my phone...heheh._

 ** _SwanDestiny:_**

 ** _Well, whenever you get to logging on, "Kate-the-Reader", make sure to follow and favorite! Wow... I'm turning into those pushy sales people now... Sorry._**

~V~

 _From: AprilDiamond9_

 _Wow okay fine. I review every chapter (except the second) and I don't get recognized? I feel miffed.  
anyway, keep updating regularly! Love the story!_

 _ **SwanDestiny: You didn't review for chapter 5... Oh well. You're on here now! Yay!**_

 _ **Yep, I'll be updating regulary... Sometimes possibly twice a day. What? I'm BORED.**_

~V~

Chapter: 1. Returning to Fairytale

From: IM-A-RANDOM-GIRL (Guest)

IM-A-RANDOM-GIRL:Niceuuuuu

 _ **SwanDestiny: ...Okay? Review for the latest chapters... Or not.**_

~V~

 **SwanDestiny: Thank you everybody for reading! Review, follow, and favorite! (DO IT OR ElSE! Hehe...). Bye!**


	8. Destination

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own** **The School For Good and Evil** **.**

* * *

Sophie felt beads of sweat clinging to her forehead as she panted, her eyesight blurry.

"I-I made it!"

The promise of vengence were on her lips. The sound of distant screams were ringing in Sophie's ears as she neared three tunnels. The feeling of victory freed her heart.

Sophie let out a laugh as she smiled at the sight before her. The battle is nearly won.

As a pink finger glowed and a breeze of refreshing air blew by, Sophie stood up straighter.

She closed her eyes, the same feeling that guided her for the past hours bringing her to the middle cave, and a blast of chilly wind hit her. Sophie looked around, beautiful crystals radiating light in the dim caves. Everything seemed to be made of both black and white pearls, and Sophie felt an inner peace enter her mind as a settling feeling of balanced good and evil entered her. She was here.

Sophie threw back her head. Four hours of climbing this mountain... It was all worth it! She came here seeking for even more power... And she'll receive her little gift.

Sophie picked up a black pearl lying on the ground. It looked flawless, gleaming in the crystal lights. Sophie bounced it onto the ground, to see the outside fall apart and the inside of thousands of cracks, leading to a black glowing light inside...

It was like her, in a way.

As she reached the mountain, playing the witch of the fairytale, Sophie always felt a twinge of doubt growing inside her. Sophie tried pushing it away, but it always came back, causing Sophie to pause in her tracks for a minute and flop down the floor, tears running down her murky green eyes as they shone clearly for just a second. The same thought that came back to haunt her, breaking her down from the inside.

Someone would pry open Sophie's loyal appearance, look inside, and find Sophie torn between sides.

"How could you be this way?" A voice whispered. "You could change, Sophie. You're doing this to yourself. This is why Agatha hates you-"

"NO!" Sophie told herself, urging herself to continue the walk. "This is not how it works. Agatha is the enemy."

Sophie came to get rid of her doubt, to fix her shattered insides. A flawed piece couldn't win the competition, after all.

She didn't even know her legs were walking forward, bringing her to her destination.

This was what she was waiting for her whole life, even if Sophie didn't know it. It was in the blood the moment she was born. It was awoken since her mother died...

Sophie staggered at the thought her mother, collapsing to the ground.

Mother...

"You're too beautiful for this world, Sophie."

Sophie remembered the words to clearly, the words haunting her everyday.

All too soon the tears were coming again, exposing Sophie's true self. So fearful, so doubtful, so brocken...

"I miss you Mother..." Sophie thought to herself, her eyes pleading to the heavens. "I miss you..."

Her mother was the only person who truly loved her. Stephan secretly didn't love her, wanting a boy who reminded Stephan of himself.

Only Mother would understand...

Sophie glanced upwards, a hopeful expression. Maybe that's the thing that was drawing her in. Could her mother be out there somewhere?

She wiped away her tears, banishing all her doubts and fears, but the thought of her Mother still lingered on her mind.

"I came," She said confidently, completely sure that her coming here would result in an award.

"Beautiful."

A masked man glided into the cove, lowering his mask to reveal snow-white hair (like her own, as Sophie realized) and a pair of piercing frigid blue eyes.

Sophie gasped. It was the School Master!

The School Master smiled, cupping his cold hand on her cheek.

"Welcome back, Sophie. This time-"

Suddenly, The School Master pulled her closer so that their lips were mere milimeters away.

"You aren't getting away."

With his charming ways, Sophie couldn't help but be lured into the School Master again.

But a question of doubt still remained in her pledgingly loyal heart.

"Remember last time?"

Sophie looked up into the School Master's eyes, and unlike the last time he was going to kiss her, she saw a hint of love. Evil's love.

They stayed in that position for a moment before their lips locked onto each other.

The kiss wasn't like a sweet Ever's first (or second) kiss, but it was devouring, and full of the promise of destruction. Caught in a wicked passionate kiss, all of Sophie's doubts and fears perished, her evilness the only thing remaining.

Immediately, Sophie felt no more friendship or deep bond towards Agatha. Her old love towards Tedros faded for eternity. Her old hopefulness for Stephan decended and crashed out of the sky.

Sophie broke apart, gasping.

"School Master... How did you return?"

The School Master grinned as Evelyn Sader rose from the lake's surface, a tiny broken black pearl in her hand.

"It's all done, School Master." Evelyn said happily, as she took a black clam, trapping the broken pearl inside.

"Good." With a toss, the clam flew to the deep depths of the lake.

Sophie cocked her head to the side. What was so important about a clam? Oh well, what was important was the School Master.

Evelyn smiled, a red light shining on her as she disappeared within the light.

"What's with the clam?" Sophie asked, not sure of what was the problem with that.

The School Master waved a hand. "Nothing. What is important-"

The School Master wrapped a hand around her waist, sending tingles throughout her body.

"Is that you are here."

* * *

As Evelyn faded into the light, she took the returning to the office for granted.

Instead, Evelyn found herself falling in a bottomless pit, the surface only a small dot of light.

"W-What?" Evelyn sputtered, her hands flailing, reaching for a hold.

There was nothing though, only darkness as the last ray of light disappeared.

"How?"

The School Master materialized, pure evil contorting his features.

"You served your purpose, Evelyn."

With a flick of his hand, All of the red butterflies on her dress dropped dead as Evelyn clutched her throat, her breathing suddenly becoming raspy, air unable to make it to her lungs.

The pain was unimaginable, air all gone, and a with a gasp, Evelyn managed to get a wisp of air.

"Since your purpose is already done, I won't need you anymore."

Then the School Master faded.

Avdima... The name sounded bitter on her lips.

Somehow, she knew that that was the School Master's name.

As Evelyn croaked, exhaling with coughs, she closed her eyes one last time.

Soon, she found herself floating down the dark, finding peace in herself as the world spinned around her, ending with blackness.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Two updates in one day! Yay!**

 **SwanDestiny: Okay, okay, so the last part was... weird, but now you know the School Master's name! Just search up what it means... It's greek! Like Tedros means gift of the gods!**

 **SwanDestiny: I also added a little foreshadowing in this chapter... READ IT TEN THOUSAND TIMES TO FIND IT! Or not...**

 **Now for the thing you were all waiting for:**

 **~V~**

 **Review Aknowledgments!**

 _From: taglove_

 _I mean it, if I Tedros ends up with Sophie I might faint_

 ** _SwanDestiny: With happiness and joy? Or disgust? In case you haven't noticed, this is a Tagatha story. So... Nope._**

 _From: CosmoFan47_

 _Great prophecies! I LOVE it when FanFiction writers come up with prophecies! The Magic Mirror idea was a good one._

 _ **SwanDestiny: Well, I had to have some kind of foreshadowing... And I dropped a few hints in this chapter WITHOUT any prophecies! Thanks, I appreciate my creativity too ;) (jk). Anyways, the Magic Mirror first appeared since chapter 5, A Plan Revealed, with Evelyn looking through her magic mirror for Sophie and all that? Magic Mirrors have many purposes :) . I think I got the idea from Snow White with the Evil Queen. Yeah, at first I wanted a crystal ball,** **but that was too common, so why not use something that's actually existing (but not well-known) in the School For Good and Evil?**_

 _From: Kate-the-Reader (changed name to sassy-princess-of-woods-beyond)_

 _I got round to it, Swan-Senpai! :) Keep writing awesome stuff!_

 ** _SwanDestiny: Thanks for getting to it and not being super annoyed at me for acting like a sales person! And still updating daily... Or twice a day!_**

 **~V~**

 **SwanDestiny: Done and over! Leave your reviews! Anything counts! Follow, Favorite, and even more reviewing!**

 **(Note: Next few chapters will have more Tagatha in them! Sorry if you were all disappointed)**


	9. Curse and Cure

_Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil._

 _Review Aknowledgemnts:_

 _ **~V~**_

From: CosmoFan47

That was a fascinating chapter! I'm working on what the School Master's name will be in my SGE FanFic, but haven't made any final choices yet. Maybe I'll have the readers decide! I could have a Poll! I've never done a Poll before, but you've inspired me to do so! Thank you!

 _SwanDestiny:_

 _Oh, yeah, the other thing that's related to A World Without Princes. -cough cough- In case none of you read a World Without Princes, I'm not gonna give you the spoiler alert. I literally went online to search for a name that means evil but all of them sound very... odd. And yay for your poll! After I'm done with this chapter, I guess I could vote for it! EVERYBODY HERE GO VOTE FOR CosmoFan47's poll... Or not. I don't really know if you wanted that known to public or not, CosmoFan47, so sorry if you didn't want everybody here to know... Yeah, this thing is getting pretty long._

 _ **~V~**_

From: kikipanda825

This is my favorite story on the SGE fanfic page! Keep updating daily, you are the only person who does! Once again, great story.

 _SwanDestiny:_

 _Aww... Thank you, kikipanda825! :D Though considering there isn't much of a School For Good and Evil fandom here... Oh well, I'm still really happy to know you feel that way! Thanks for all the complements, and I'll update daily as long as I have time!_

 _ **~V~**_

 _Onto the chapter now!_

* * *

Agatha didn't know what happened.

She woke up in a gloomy mood. Maybe it was the thundering clouds outside the glass window, but Agatha thought it was more than that. There was an unsettling feeling inside her, causing her stomach to tie into knots and her breathing to increase every time she would turn her head outside the glass.

Something else was bothering her too. The usual mist that surrounded one point of the blue mountains was uncovered, and all she could see was darkness when she looked closely at it. Under the veil of mist, Agatha expected something that would give her a serene feeling, admiring the scenery of the black mountains. But now she sensed something... Evil, creeping and crawling inside them.

Agatha shuddered and turned, a spooky feeling falling onto her. It made her feel so creeped out, like a graveyard should. It was almost like a warning of death...

She sighed. "Probably nothing." She muttered to herself over, and over again, but she couldn't help but turn back to look at the black mountains, only to hurry off in a direction to get away from the sight.

"It's nothing..." Agatha murmured, combing her hair, exhaling. "See?" She told herself. "Nothing."

Once her hair was in it's usual sheen, Agatha pulled on her school uniform, avoiding the view outside her room's window.

She washed her face, trying not to imagine the water as the lake she was so sure that lay deep in the mountains.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the lake she saw yesterday in the mirror seemed to be hidden in the black mountains. It made sense, after all: The cloak of mist surrounding something near the blue forest - that was the black mountains, and then the image of the lake. It had to be related!

Agatha dried her face with a towel, the smooth and soft cloth making her want to hide there forever. So much has changed since last year... Sometimes she wanted to just run away from it all. It was frightening. Her best friend turned into a destructive monster, finding prophecies that didn't exactly scream happy endings...

"I need to see Tedros," Agatha decided.

She didn't know why, but she just knew she had to see him... Otherwise she might be in this state of mind for awhile.

It was as if then she spun around by accident, seeing the black mountains again.

Thunder boomed in the distance, like the sound of the drums of the earth. Dark grey clouds loomed over the mountains, as if threatening to strike the sky any minute with a crackle of electricity.

Then there was a loud banging. Rain.

Terrified, Agatha fled.

She teared through the halls, only to see Good students rushing towards Good Hall as well.

Agatha's heart pounded. If everyone was headed towards one place for one announcement with an evil feeling outside - This'll be nothing good, wouldn't it?

"Students!" Professor Dovey called, clapping her hands for order. Beatrix, Reena, and Millicent halted at the sight of a teacher.

"Oh no..." Professor Anemone looked outside, seeing red lights flickering from the mountains. Agatha's heart dropped.

Could Sophie be there?

In the corner of her eyes, Agatha spotted Tedros in the middle of the confusion, talking to Chaddick with a hand on the hilt of his sword, as if knowing that war would break out any minute.

"Tedros!"

The topic was unavoidable now: Agatha had the sense - the sense all the Good and Evil had against each other - that Sophie was in there, and she was the cause of all this. She would create chaos, and befall destruction all of them.

She paused for a moment. The Sophie that once was her best friend. Agatha was constantly reminded of this, that Sophie and her were the greatest pair, the ones who made it up to each other everytime. Sophie saved her from the Storian's dagger, and Agatha saved Sophie. They created balance in each other's lives...

Not this time.

Tedros saw her, and rushed to meet her as Agatha thought she might fall.

Then the tears came.

"I- It's Sophie." Agatha managed to get out before breaking down into Tedros's arms.

Tedros looked confused for a second, and Agatha wanted to say sorry. Sorry for existing, sorry for being such a mess, sorry for bringing Sophie and turning her into a witch she never wanted to be, sorry for putting your life in danger...

"It's okay, Agatha." Tedros placed a kiss on her forehead, and her tears stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, tears threatening to pour out again.

She wished it would all stop, the crying and all. It was like a solid wall, preventing her from communicating and causing her to look like a delicate and fragile princess.

Agatha wanted to break through the barriers and do something... But she couldn't.

"Tears are as powerful as a smile," Agatha realized.

But she was safe. Safe in Tedros's arms, where she would always be.

"I can be strong for Tedros..." Agatha thought. "Tedros won't always have to guard me, like the prophecy said he would leave my side for only a bit. I can do this."

Agatha looked up, her eyes shimmering and her lips quivering.

Then they kissed.

The chaos and havoc seemed to fade away like a dream, as Agatha felt herself floating above the clouds again. The black mountains seemed to only become a distant rumble as Agatha and Tedros were caught up in a sweet kiss.

After that, everything seemed to cease.

All the shouts were silenced, and the threats of the black mountain turned into dust as a layer of mist covered the mountains again.

Agatha rested her head on Tedros's shoulder as they remained that way, everything returning to normal, the sounds of war turning back to a dream again.

* * *

Anadil awakened, feeling a strange urge to march up the black mountains.

She then shook her head. "What the heck were the black mountains?" She thought.

Anadil rolled out of her bed, only to face a sight she never saw before outside her mossy and vine infested window.

Black mountains.

Then the urge came back again, even stronger than before.

Anadil tried to turn away but she couldn't.

It was evil, but not her standards of evil. It was like a warning to everyone - Evil and Good. The power unmatched by anyone, except the best of Good.

Anadil shivered. She had to ignore this feeling, no matter how strong, no matter how good it would make her feel to climb that mountain.

"Hester! Wake up! I need to tell you-"

There was no answer. Utter silence. No sounds of Hester practicing spells, or Dot munching on pieces of chocolate.

Anadil slowly turned, as if not willing to believe it.

Because there lied to empty beds, black rags thrown to the ground.

Anadil let out a silent scream. How could this happen? WHY?

Only a moment later, Anadil burst out of the room, only to see Evil students marveling at the black mountains that were once shaded with mist. Anadil paused for a moment.

What if the black mountains were the cause? She after all, had a feeling to go there.

The itching feeling was back, but Anadil pushed it to the back of her mind - or tried too.

Soon, she was running towards the front gates.

The feeling was irrestitable at this point. She just had to follow it, as if her life would depend on it.

Anadil hated it.

She was miserable as her legs moved on their own, the fastest they ever ran.

Anadil tried to cause her finger to glow green to cast a refreshing spell on herself, or a barrier, so she could go back to finding Hester and Dot, but to no avail. It was as if she was mind controlled-

Anadil's eyes widened? Could that hogwash of a prophecy actually be true?

She turned to a corner, almost reaching the front gates.

Then she stopped.

The feeling stopped bothering her, and Anadil looked at her finger, seeing it glow it's usual green.

Anadil let out a sigh of relief. Now she had to look for Hester and Dot.

Her eyes darted outside a creaked open door.

Anadil stepped outside.

Because there lied Hester and Dot, fallen to the ground.

* * *

 _SwanDestiny: Considering I only got two reviews, I'll just leave you guys with some questions to answer (Reviews Aknowledgements at top):_

 _1\. How's the Tagatha? ... :)_

 _2\. I tried working with paragraphs like the School For Good and Evil should be (looking at my second POV of Anadil... That part wasn't working as well), do you like it that way? Am I doing good?_

 _3\. Is my writing improving? (Just a question...)_

 _4\. Do you see the foreshadowing? (Gotta love the figurative language/foreshadowing!)_

 _5\. Should I start writing my Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus story (many of you seem to know about this series...)_

 _Alright, that's all. Bye!_


	10. Discovery

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

"Next in our magic mirrors unit, we will be discussing how a magic mirror can see someone else's present... And thoughts." Professor Floria added on as an after note, pursing her lips.

"Get in your partners, and see what you can see, the stronger your bond, the more you'll be able to notice."

It was 8 a.m. and Professor Floria was starting her "The Magics" class. Sure, the last one has been interesting enough...

Agatha looked to Tedros on the other side of the table and flipped open "Magic Mirrors" to the table of contents.

1\. The Basics (5-35)

2\. Prophecies and the Future (35-100, further details inside)

3\. The Advice and The Warnings (100-150, further details inside)

4\. Present Seeing (150-200, further details inside)

5\. Blast to the Past (200-250, further details inside)

6\. Spells and Magic (250-300, further details inside)

Agatha's eyes met Tedros's once more before darting away. She still remembered the last time they were in the classroom. What could the prophecies mean?

She sighed, reading the text as Tedros did the same across the table.

 _In chapter 4, Present Seeing, the key to unlocking one's present shall be discovered. From seeing your beloved, to visiting your nemesis and avoiding their evil plans, seeing the present is useful in fairytales._

 _To see something, you focus your power on the person or place you want to see. Imagine the person in your mind, running through your past with the person or what you've heard about them. the more you know, the more you can discover. Ask these questions: Do I trust them? Who are they to me now? Then say "Forist" (Prounouced For-East), and place your finger on the mirror. If you aren't sure of what to see, the mirror will look deep inside you and find what is important to you._

 _When done with partners, a strong bond could create a very strong force that'll be able to take a look at the person (or place), and even their thoughts and emotions. Say "Folia" and "Forist!" one of each (Folia: Foe-lee-a, Forist: For-east). Concentrate on your bond with your partner, and focus your love or friendship towards this person. With a powerful connection comes a clear vision._

 _Get started! This is just a basic introduction, and for more information, look through the rest of the pages._

"So..." Agatha lifted her head from the book.

Ever since she discovered she was beautiful all along, she found the text books interesting and looked through all the pages. Agatha planned on doing that later, finding what she could.

Maybe she'll even find something that'll help with Sophie... Or find out her and Tedros's future.

Tedros nodded in the direction of the mirror.

"I guess we could both try the simpler one first as a test run, and then we could try it together."

Tedros took the mirror, scrunching his eyebrows together before muttering a "Forist!" and touched the tip of his golden finger to the mirror, causing a ripple as the mirror took in the energy like a rain drop falling into a pond. Once a reflection of Tedros, the mirror took a change in course.

Agatha gasped as she saw a familiar face - the School Master.

He seemed to be in a dark room full of crystals, a mirror placed on his wooden desk. There was a string of crystals covering the exit of the room.

She and Tedros exchanged a look, before crowding closer to the mirror, it's flawless glass representing a scene.

Thoughts spun in Agatha's head like a twister. How could he School Master be alive? Wasn't he dead? Why-?

"Do you know what this means?" Tedros was staring intently at the mirror, the words barely tumbling out of his mouth in a whisper.

"The School Master... He... H-How?" Agatha stammered, bringing her hand to her forehead, thinking she would get a headache thinking about it.

A gasp escaped from Agatha once more as she saw Sophie enter the room, pushing the crystals aside.

Tedros's eyes narrowed down.

"Sophie?" He hissed.

Agatha thought she might faint. Sophie? What was Sophie doing with the School Master?

Last time-

The realization struck her like lightning.

Sophie... Sophie was with the School Master, who was alive for some reason, because they were "Evil's Love"...

Agatha felt like banging her head on the table to knock some sense into herself.

How could that be true?

How could it make-

Agatha looked out the window at the misty, covered up black mountains.

It made perfect sense.

Professor Floria passed their table, glancing at Agatha for a second with a strange look in her eyes. It wasn't anything negative... Sympathy? Kindness?

Then the image faded away as Professor Floria clucked.

"Try again, maybe partner up this time." She said, a strange hint in her voice.

Agatha took a quick peek up at her.

What was going on?

Neverless, Agatha held on to the mirror's silver frame with one hand and chanted, "Forist!", feeling a strange warmth in her chest.

Agatha looked down, thinking about what she just saw?

Sophie? The School Master?

What were they doing together.

"I want to see Sophie." Agatha silently wished, closing her eyes.

Sophie started out as her best friend. Then... The School for Good and Evil happened.

They thought they were in the wrong schools. While Agatha wanted to go home, Sophie wanted to go to the School For Good.

Agatha looked deeper.

Sophie was evil from the start, wasn't she?

When they were taken from the School Master, Agatha tried to help Sophie - to save her. Sophie just stepped on her and dream her fantasies about meeting princes and being a princess and being swept to the School for Good, assuming Agatha was the witch that was going to be dumped in the School For Evil.

Next, Sophie and her met up at Half-Way Bridge, Sophie only cared for going to the School for Good, while Agatha worried about Sophie, concerned about her. Agatha wanted to go home with Sophie, while Sophie wanted to abandon Agatha for the School for Good.

Then, the School Master told them the way to go home is to find Sophie's true love. They said it was Tedros (how wrong they were...), and Sophie tried talking to him, gossiping about her "friends" behind her back. Including her. Agatha felt a pain at that thought.

Eventually, Sophie cheated her way up to the top of the Nevers, which Agatha helped her with, and Tedros told her to meet in the blue forest. They met, with Agatha the cockroach on Sophie's shoulder, and they almost kissed... But Sophie wanted her happy ending with Tedros, probably thinking, "One day Tedros would understand."

Agatha thought for a second. What if the reason Sophie turned all evil was because she wasn't willing to sacrifice the love she found?

Then it Sophie and Tedros held hands at lunch and all...

Agatha felt dizzy. It was weird thinking about your true love and former best friend together...

Well, it all did go down to flames. During the challenges, Tedros started picking Agatha instead of Sophie because Sophie only saw him in her shallow way.

"I don't want to think about his fortune. That's shallow." Sophie said, before they all turned into whatever they were.

Agatha knew he was picking her, and at the time, it was confusing, but it was actually unknown love.

Then things crashed down even more.

The Trial by Tales came.

Sophie didn't protect Tedros because then he would see her naked. Agatha sighed at the thought. Agatha couldn't let Tedros die, so she shielded him instead.

Sophie and Tedros's relationship was once like crystal, now shattered to broken glass.

Naturally, Sophie blamed Agatha.

Their friendship broke to a million pieces.

Sophie started attacking The School For Good, and spoke to Tedros personally about their "promise".

Later, Agatha had to take the Good test from Professor Dovey, later on "granting" her wish. It turned out Agatha was beautiful all along...

It was as if Tedros saw her differently after that. She still remembered when he cornered her when they saw the violent streaks of "TONIGHT" painted onto a wall.

"Look closer." Agatha persisted. Sophie was still her friend, she believed.

"Or look at someone else." Tedros's gaze pierced her as he stared at her.

Second to last, the encounter of Sophie when Agatha tried to find a way to stop Sophie's attacks.

They found their way out of the school gates.

After that, she was confronted by a vine who almost killed her... Only to be saved by Tedros himself.

That was when Sophie really turned evil.

And finally, the Circus of Talents...

Which led to the final battle.

By this time, Agatha's head was aching from thinking about their adventure.

Sophie and her sure had a history.

Agatha looked down to see her finger glowing gold like a thousand pieces of jewlery from Camelot's most precious mines.

She squinted at it, placing it on the mirror, causing a wave of gold to exit from her finger to change the glass.

Tedros looked at her with awe before turning to the mirror.

He closed his eyes for a moment before saying "Folia!", adding on to the spell.

Professor Floria looked at them with amazement and turned to Agatha with... Pride?

Of course, Agatha was her student... But Professor Floria barely knew her...

There was something more important on hand though.

"My spell..." The School Master muttered in the picture.

"It's all because of them..."

Sophie smiled sweetly.

"How about you get rid of their power?"

Tedros and Agatha exchanged glances. The School Master and Sophie must be talking about them! Agatha and Tedros!

The School Master smirked, carressing Sophie's cheek.

"You're brilliant."

"Yes, take away their power, but first, you must remember it's their love working..."

The School Master nodded, seeming to be in deep thought.

"So if I shatter them both..."

Sophie took the School Master's hand.

"There is a simpler way to this-"

Agatha and Tedros looked at each other in horror. How could they prevent these horrible things?

"Wait."

The School Master's gaze turned so he looked directly into the mirror.

Agatha and Tedros jumped back.

"I feel another presence in here... Watching in this corner."

Sophie's eyes turned from sweet evil to venom.

Her finger glowed pink as a spell blasted the corner Agatha and Tedros were watching in, causing the image to be full of pink light.

Agatha and Tedros got away from the mirror as it started to heat up-

Agatha hid her eyes in her hands as Tedros held on tight to her.

Sophie somehow saw them.

She saw them watching.

The mirror cracked. It was only a little, but before long, the crack was spreading.

Then there was a loud "ding!".

Agatha looked up.

Because there, smoking with a sun's heat, were the shattered pieces of a mirror.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Reviews:**

 _~V~_

 _From: Alli (Guest)_  
 _-_  
 _Alli:I love your story, you are a really good writer. When I actually log on I am definitely going to follow and favorite._

 _SwanDestiny: Love your review too! Thanks... My writing definitely improved over the one year I started... Wait. I think it's almost one year anniversary for me since I got my account! Wait... No, it's a little later. And when you do log in, I hope you'll be joyful whenever you see a new chapter and review!_

 _~V~_

 _From: raventhatgotthecat_

 _I absolutely love it_

 _SwanDestiny: I think I saw you before... You reviewed for LOADS (I think almost all) of the School For Good and Evil fanfics! I was waiting to see if you would visit this story! Updating daily, more is coming up! By the way, thanks for following and favoriting :)_

 _~V~_

 _From: Kate-the-reader_

 _Foreshadowing..._  
 _Is boss._  
 _I'm crap at it._  
 _Tagatha..._  
 _OTP WHEEEEEEEEEE_  
 _Hahaha-I'm sorry._

 _SwanDestiny: I don't blame you for loving Tagatha. I swear, if Tagatha gets messed up in the Last Ever After, I'll probably scream. While I am waiting for the book, I'm glad it didn't come out yet to break my heart... Honestly, I'm scared I'll change my mind about Tagatha after reading it. In the middle of the first School For Good and Evil book, I actually supported Tophie. I did see the foreshadowing they put about Agatha being good and all (This chapter includes the summary and the foreshadowing Soman Chainani put at the start, go see yourself), but I didn't give a crap about it. Hehe._

 _Well, I am trying to plan this out. More foreshadowing on the road! All good stories have to have foreshadowing... That's why they plan it out. In my fiction piece, I didn't plan anything out and... Well, maybe a few things. Anyways, getting off topic here, I hope you get better at foreshadowing._

 _~V~_

 _From: taglove_

 _I'm going to answer the Percy Jackson one. People might not think the way I do, but I say: finish this one first. We're l_ _oving it. I also like the first pov style of writing This story is actually quite intresting and I love having emails sent to me on gmail every time you update lol_

 _Swandestiny:_

 _Your way of thinking totally makes sense. I guess I won't start my Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus one yet. I don't have to wait that long anyways... (Cough cough, updating daily, cough cough). First person writing style? Are you talking about for the Percy Jackson thing? This story is 3rd person._

 _You have gmail! Me too! GO GMAIL!_

 _~V~_

 _SwanDestiny: CosmoFan47 didn't review yet... And for some reason I'm sweating. It's okay, CosmoFan47, because you already reviewed a lot._

 **SwanDestiny: Get in your reviews, and thank you for all the reviews from last chapter!**

 **Tomorrow, two of the most special reviews will be chosen (I love all of your reviews though, thank you!). Get in your reviews, and follows and favorites if you haven't already!**

 **Love you guys! Bye!**


	11. Following Prophecies

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own The School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

"We're going to have to break them apart," Sophie said confidently. "So they can't use their power together against us."

The School Master nodded, "Yes,"

There was a tingling in his mind though, like a bell ringing, calling for attention.

The School Master looked to the exit in the cave they were in. It was just big enough so that Sophie and him could set up a hide out.

He felt a lurking sensation near the caves... Near the lake.

A little panic rose in him. What if whoever was in the lake's waters found it? The thing he was trying to keep a secret from Sophie? What if it was them who found it?

The School Master let out a cough, glancing at Sophie. Her murky eyes turned to their original beautiful emerald green form before shimmering back to a dark shade. Her now white hair had a tint of gold in it, and little pieces of her new outfit started cutting away. The crown of thorns resting on Sophie's head started to fade away to little pieces of dust, a black sharp thorn on the ring of spines sparkled for a moment before disappearing.

The School Master's mind was thrown into chaos. All this work, only to be thrown away? This can't be happening...

He started pacing around the room. Should he go? Then Sophie may follow, and discover what he was hiding...

Then again, if he didn't go, Sophie will regain the choice of being Good or Evil.

Descion made, the School Master flew out of the cave and to the one next door full of a world of enchantment.

* * *

"There's no time to explain." Professor Dovey hushed, ushering them both out of their dorm rooms.

Agatha peeked at Professor Floria, who had a strange glint in her golden eyes. Her hair was now a shade of black... Ebony black? Why would Professor Floria change her hair style and color? And why was it the same color as Agatha's? Agatha pushed the thoughts away, after all, there were more important matters at hand.

But she still can't help but ask.

"Professor Floria?" Agatha began asking, only to be interrupted.

"What I looked like earlier was a dsiguise, used from hair-styling magic. This is my real appearance."

A hundred more questions popped up in Agatha's mind, but she kept her mouth quiet.

Tedros, who was walking by her side, eyes looked very inquisitive, but he didn't say a word.

"Agatha..." Professor Floria started, "Do you remember when you saw the prophecies the magic mirrors gave you, and then the visions?"

Agatha nodded. So this had something to with that...

Her mind seemed to stop for one moment.

Was she supposed to do what the riddle was telling her to do?

Tedros looked as if in deep thought, before speaking up.

"So you're saying I'll have to fight whatever the School Master sent to me, or apparently my 'nemesis', and Agatha will have to find whatever will bring us hope to a war that will soon occur?"

Agatha blinked. Sometimes Tedros could be so oblivious, but he was also in the top ranks for good...

A war that'll soon occur... At Sophie and the School Master's hands?

Wasn't one war enough?

Of course it wasn't. However the School Master came back alive, he was seeking for the greatest evils... With Sophie. Tedros and her both were the School Master and Sophie's greatest opponets, and now they were sending obstacles for them.

"Yes." Professor Dovey whispered, cracking a small smile for the first time since they started the conversation. "Brilliant."

Tedros let out a smug smile while Agatha just huffed.

"Do you still remember how to mogrify?" Professor Floria asked. "Both you and Tedros will have to reach the Black Mountains in very little time."

Agatha and Tedros both nodded.

"Good."

They reached the front doors of the School For Good.

"Good luck, students," Professor Dovey said. "I know you're capable of doing this."

Professor Floria tugged on Agatha's sleeve. Agatha looked up, seeing tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice breaking off. "I promise I'll tell you everything..."

There was only a few footsteps. Professor Floria left.

Agatha had no time to ponder on the meaning of her words though.

She had a mission.

~V~

Dot transformed back into a human in a flash of green light, along with Anadil and Hester.

"Now we have to find what's wrong..." Hester said, looking at the Black Mountains they arrived at.

Dot, Hester, and Anadil sensed something chaotic, an opponet to both Good and Evil. It was something that would throw the legends into abyss, and the fairytale world into a storm that'll never end.

"We have to find the trouble," Anadil said, pounding a fist into her bony hand. She closed her eyes. "I sense something..."

Dot felt a strange pulling sensation too.

"Over there!"

Hester sprinted towards the left cave, Anadil following close behind.

"Wait for me!"

The last rays of light escaped just for Dot to see a white dove, landing on the spot they left.

~V~

The School Master waved an airy hand as the magic mirror in front of him started swirling like a grey cloudy day... What everyday soon will be.

"Who are the wanderers of this mountain?" He questioned the mirror as the spiraling swarms of grey started turning pitch black.

"Look into the cave of Sophie's past, and then a prince waiting to fight his nemesis."

A smile crept onto the School Master's face as the black pit in the mirror turned back to his reflection.

With a glow of his silver finger and a muttering of words, the School Master chanted the spell that would take most of the energy of Tedros's (who was the prince, of course) nemesis, who would most likely then lead him to his demise.

As he did this, he felt like the spell was tearing him apart.

"Probably just a side effect of such advance magic." The School Master thought, his finger dimming. "It should feel better in just a moment."

~V~

A mess was tangling, as the unknown stabs the heart, and magic mirrors tell, what lays inside in the deep and dark.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be really interesting, and then things may calm down... For a bit. Little secrets lurk, and this story is probably going to reach 20 chapters soon!**

 **Review, review, review! Follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Bye!**


	12. A Losing Battle

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

Sophie felt a part of her was like floating in air, walking on the sky's floor, and bouncing on fluffy clouds. This part of her remembered when her favorite color was pink, and that was why her finger magic was always pink. This part of her recalls the walks she took with Agatha, and how they worked together to try and find their way out of the schools...

Agatha and Sophie. Best friends.

It all went crashing down.

Sophie soon found herself falling through the sky into a pit of darkness, full of the most evil dreams. Full of the darkest secrets. Holding the power of an evil more triumphant that others, so pure and wicked, an enemy to mankind. There they have murky waters showing a true reflection, grey clouds striking out lightning to rule. A place where light can't be found, and evil prevails.

That was where she was now.

Yet she was still floating in air... She needs to find where this is coming from.

"School Master..." She called.

There was a faint reply. "What is it, dear Sophie?"

In the medium sized cave they lived in, there were two rooms - one big enough to hold a party with ten people, which was also the office or planning room for them, and then there was the tiny bedroom, just enough for the School Master and Sophie to sleep in and eat their meals (though they prefer to eat outside).

Sophie walked to the School Master's side. She just adored him. Once she asked for true love, now she had it. He's given her power, and revenge. He's given her Evil's Love.

The School Master looked sick beyond awfulness. His pale face looked like the color of parchment, his icy blue eyes seemed frozen all over, his lips were shaking and the pale color of a dying rose.

"What's wrong?"

The School Master coughed, his eyelids shutting tight as if in concentration - as if his mind was in a war.

"I performed a spell..."

There were tiny cracks of dark light, barely visible to Sophie in his shallow pools of icy blue eyes.

"It shattered me."

Sophie's face softened.

"Maybe we both need a kiss."

The School Master's lips twisted in a smile, even though it seemed painful for him to do so...

"My magic... Seems to have gone wrong."

The School Master lifted a shaking hand and brought it to the back of Sophie's head. The School Master carressed a strand of golden hair streaking through her snow white hair.

"I need a refreshment... You need one too."

Sophie was speechless as he brought his lips to hers.

For a moment everything stood still. Time seemed to pass as slow as a snail. Sophie tasted the School Master's lips, full of evil, as she felt the feeling of pure evilness. Her heart's witch was released again, taking over the little part of good that escaped her. It was wonderful.

Sophie then pulled away. The School Master's cracks seemed to have healed, and he glowed with a dark aura.

"Thank you, Sophie. I feel as if I'm in a fight... A fight I will win."

Sophie nodded. "I'm going something... I don't know what it is, but it's giving me these strange vibes."

Fear seemed to flash across the School Master's face for a second.

Then he kissed her again.

Sophie felt as if a waterfall of evil fell on her, the triumphant feeling of destruction and chaos overcoming her like a wave from the darkest oceans in the world.

The School Master broke apart, waving a hand.

"Make sure to destroy this thing... Destroy anything good that gets in your way."

Sophie nodded. "Of course, my love."

The School Master's lips twisted at the words "my love".

As Sophie left, she felt the air, the flying sensation again...

She knocked it out.

* * *

The School Master felt as if he was breaking himself before...

Now he was glowing, feeling like he was winning a battle.

His opponet was meeting his doom.

But then, something else came out of the mist.

The School Master felt like part of him has been blasted to millions of pieces. To smithereens...

He gasped, his breath becoming shaky.

Everything was a blur.

What could've gone so wrong?

Why was his forces weakening?

The other part of him had a little breath left.

How could this be?

How could summoning a great portion of Tedros's nemesis to fight him be so life-wracking? What does it have to do - with him?

It was the most complicated of magic, but the School Master mastered it with his brother once upon a time ago.

Shouldn't the nemesis win, though? Tedros may be strong, but the School Master added a bit of his own evil to help Tedros's nemesis... Whoever they were.

That was uncomparable. He made sure to break Tedros and Agatha apart. Evil should be winning...

Unless if Tedros and Agatha found a way.

He then felt the feeling of crashing - The other part of him disappeared.

The School Master let out a rattling breath.

He intended to find out what has done this to him.

Then he'll rip it to shreds.

The School Master and Sophie may be on the losing side... The School Master felt as if a big part of him was taken away, while Sophie was finding good again.

His eyes hardened, his breath becoming more stable as he focused on the part he did have.

They'll find a way... For now they'll retreat.

When all their wounds have been treated...

It'll be war. Only war.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Double update! Woohoo! I feel like I could do a triple update though...**

 **SwanDestiny: Leave your reviews, and examine this chapter closely... It shows a slight hint of something HUGE. Foreshadowing, again. I know, I'm crazy about foreshadowing.**

 **~V~**

 **SwanDestiny:**

 **One, two, three, four!**

 **Re-view for SwanDestiny's life, source!**

 **If you want some more hexciting chapters-**

 **Let follows and favorites may I capture!**

 **~V~**

 **SwanDestiny: I'm bad at cheers... But I'm good at writing poems! Well, you get the point! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Bye :)**


	13. Kiko's Entrance

**Disclaimer:**

 **SwanDestiny: Kiko, sometimes I feel like I should write a story specially dedicated to you...**

 **Kiko: Cool. It wouldn't be as good as Soman Chainani's writing though.**

 **SwanDestiny: True...**

 **Kiko: Considering SwanDestiny isn't Soman Chainani, since he is a lot older than SwanDestiny and SwanDestiny is a GIRL and Soman Chainani-**

 **SwanDestiny: Kiko's point IS that I do not own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **Kiko: That's right! Now finish up this story so you could write one about me!**

* * *

Kiko stared out of the window at the blue forest, a tiny speck of black in the very distant and a place covered in shade where the sun cannot reach.

Her eyes flickered. Where was Agatha and Tedros?

She sighed. Kiko could feel another war coming on, waiting to be declared. Her parents were from Neverland where everything seemed peaceful... Kiko could feel the disturbance in herself.

Kiko walked to the "Good Deeds" classroom taught by Professor Dovey, waiting for a lesson on why princes needed princesses.

She was early to class, having ran all the way from one class to another because Kiko forgot her lock - the one her parents gave her as a memory, the last time she's been to the classroom.

Instead of retrieving her necklace, Kiko got something different.

There were soft murmurs coming out from the classroom.

Kiko pressed her ear to the door.

"I'm worried about Agatha." A muted voice came out from the other side of the door.

"Callis-"

"I don't even want to hear my name anymore. I've been such a bad-"

Kiko raised both of her eyebrows. She recognized that voice, if only she could put her finger on it...

"They're going to be fine, what have we trained them for?"

"Clarissa, they aren't ready for real fairytales."

Clarissa? That was Professor Dovey.

It all connected in Kiko's mind. That voice was Professor Floria's.

Kiko inhaled. She thought Professor Floria's first name was Claire...

Perhaps Callis was a nickname.

Or maybe not.

"Agatha still doesn't know. If I told her, I could've given her the extra power-"

"It's too late now, Clarissa. She may be your daughter, but that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself for everything that might happen to her."

"But Agatha-" Professor Floria protested.

"My class is starting. Kiko also left something behind, and I have to ensure it is safely returned to her. It might mean something really deep and profound to her, as she could be heart-broken with it gone."

There were the sound of footsteps closing in as Kiko recoiled from the door, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

Agatha? "Callis"?

Professor Floria was Agatha's mother?

How could that make sense?

What was going on?

The disruptive feeling in the Blue Forest... Professor Floria being worried for Agatha (who Professor Floria claimed is her daughter).

Does that mean Agatha was there?

Kiko looked up to see now a towering statue - the Black Mountains.

* * *

Tedros swung the hilt of his sword around as he walked up the trail of the Black Mountains.

The mirror said something about his nemesis...

Something he hadn't felt for a long time start to cave in on him - fear.

What he was most worried about was Agatha? She was alone... What if something happened to her?

He gripped the hilt Excalibur, slowly unsheathing his sword from his belt.

"Do you trust me?"

Tedros nearly fell backwards as he heard Agatha's voice inside of his head.

It's exactly what she asked him when Sophie attacked them...

The meaning of her words dawned on him.

Agatha could take care of herself. The least Tedros could do is survive this and destroy his nemesis.

Tedros fully unsheathed his sword, his hand stable and not shaking, he lifted the tip of his sword to the air, the blade shining despite the fact that the sun was covered by the mist, and the point of the sword was as sharp as the pointiest needle in all of Camelot, powerful as the royal horses in the Camelot stables.

He was doing this for Agatha. He had to do it for Agatha.

Just then, he felt an unwanted presence behind him. His skin tingled as his hand shivered.

A grey mist started driving itself towards him, a tornado of screams and horrors lying within.

Tedros closed his eyes, remembering the bravery he was supposed to possess.

When he reopened them, he saw the mist materializing into something that looked like a human's figure.

His nemesis.

Tedros stood there for a moment. This had to be one of the dark magic spells from Camelot - the one that took part of person and placed them somewhere else.

The mist dissolved for a moment before becoming the figure of a person again.

Then he realized it.

 _The person was weak._

Whoever was Tedros's nemesis, they didn't expect this to happen to them.

Tedros gritted his teeth as the mist's image shuddered, bringing Excalibur to stab and slice at the mist.

It all came naturally - Little pieces of mist started vanishing. Tedros continued to furiously slash at the mist until it was reduced to a third of it's orignal size.

It seemed like hours already - But suddenly, the mist flared one last time.

And a spell blasted out of it.

Tedros rolled over, shocked at the mist's sudden control, barely dodging the spell.

Different spells started to rain down on him, and soon Tedros found himself gasping and sputtering as he dodged another spell, almost missing the mist's figure by Excalibur's tip.

"Remember everything that matters." Tedros thought. "Remember Agatha."

At the thought of Agatha, his energy seemed to charge up again.

This had to do something with the School Master or Sophie... The same people who are out there to kill Agatha. To rip apart his true love's life.

By now, Tedros's anger was blaring, as he shouted, cutting at the mist once again...

* * *

"Kiko?" Agatha's mouth hung open as Kiko turned from a small twittering blue bird and back to her usual form.

"Yes." Kiko said, brushing off her skirts.

She came up to the now crystal clear Black Mountains, knowing that if she didn't, she might miss out on something very important.

Kiko told Professor Dovey, and regretted it instantly. Surprisingly though, Professor Dovey agreed to let her go, but not before giving her pendant back to her.

"I've got this place covered, Agatha. I feel a battle somewhere beneath us... You need to help our side."

Agatha hesitated. "I don't know, Kiko..."

Kiko shook her head. She overheard Tedros and Agatha's prophecy. If Tedros was fighting his nemesis down there, Agatha probably needed to help him, otherwise he might lose.

If Agatha needed to find something here, then she could find it as well.

"The problem is, I could feel what direction the thing I'm searching for is... You couldn't."

Kiko sighed. She didn't think of that.

Although...

"There's a spell for this that we learned." Kiko remembered. "It could help us find our friends, or if someone casts it on someone else, they could use it to find something the other person wants them to find." Kiko finished rather smugly.

Agatha's face lit up. "That's right! I remember now."

Agatha's finger started glowing as Agatha casted a spell.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Kiko felt an urge to go somewhere.

"I feel it..." Kiko muttered.

It felt like she needed to find this thing, whatever it was, or else her world would be torn apart.

"Thanks for helping, Kiko," Agatha started. "I saw Hester, Anadil, and Dot going into this cave. If you're lucky enough, you could catch up to them. Tell them why you're here." Agatha advised.

Kiko nodded, understanding her mission. "Now go find Tedros! He needs you."

Agatha didn't question how Kiko knew Tedros was in a fight with his "nemesis", and nodded.

Kiko had a glimpse of the last rays of sunlight - before entering the dark caves of the Black Mountains.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: What did you think of this chapter? Review! It's been an interesting story... Just do it!**

 **Yeah, I revealed the secret - Professor Floria is actually Callis, Agatha's mom! I made up this theory, but it sorta makes sense! Future chapters to come about this, explainin how it works!**

 **SwanDestiny: If you haven't logged in yet and are particularly fond of this story, when you do log in remember to follow and favorite! Please... I need them for my life source! (Well, sorta). Just do it!**

 **SwanDestiny: I also feel as if Together Forever is a bad title for this fanfiction, because it has nothing to do with the story...**

 **Make sure to review on that too! Tell me more title ideas, or why Together Forever fits this story!**

 **SwanDestiny: One last thing: A LOT of follower and favoriters and reviewers here have their own School For Good and Evil fanfictions.**

 **Check out these people:**

 **CosmoFan47**

 **Kate-The-Reader**

 **taglove**

 **raventhatgotthecat**

 **Tell me if I missed anyone. Some stories are great, some are just at their starters. No matter what, don't give up on writing - you'll improve, and you're fame will rise!**

 **SwanDestiny: Bye, and have a great day! Love you guys ;)**


	14. Another Chance

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Hester glared accusingly at Kiko who was curled up in the corner of the cave, frightened eyes wincing as Anadil pointed a threatening finger at her.

"I'm here for the reason you all are!" Kiko started, as Hester crossed her arms, waiting for some wimpy excuse. "I felt the upset balance here, and something in this cave can fix it!"

Hester stared at her for a moment. Did Kiko actually know their purpose of being here? Or was she just fooling around?

Kiko gave them an exasperated look and sighed. "I'm from Neverland! This is in my blood!"

Dot stepped over to Kiko's side. "Let's just go... What harm could she do?"

Hester sighed, her hand shaking at her sides. Kiko could possibly ruin everything. If she was anywhere near Beatrix, only caring about her beauty and such... No...

Nevers and Evers were enemies. They weren't able to work together...

"Remember the Last Battle?" Anadil questioned. They were now calling the war between Agatha and Sophie the Last Battle, the one before Sophie and Agatha both disappeared. "This could be something similar to that. Maybe worse. We'll have to work together to conquer this."

Hester shook her head. Anadil was right, in a sense. Maybe with Kiko's help, since she had the direct direction of where the feeling was radiating off of, they could find it quicker. If they all worked in sync, with help from Kiko, they could crack the code, or break whatever they had to break.

It's not as if Kiko was the enemy. She wouldn't get in the way.

"Fine."

Hester trudged off in silence, before Kiko catched up to her, her legs moving fast as she took the lead in a puff.

She looked around. The crystals were glowing in an eerie way, lighting the path as Kiko chose from two tunnels. The floor was made of black and white pearls, one seeming so full of light, and the other so dark. Little drips of water leaked from the walls, and a tiny creek started as it was joined by a stream, Hester noted as she followed Kiko next to the water.

Hester looked behind her. Anadil and Dot were by her side, fingers glowing like a lamp.

Then something else came. Hester quickly glanced back, sighing out of relief as she saw no one.

But the spooky vibe she was getting couldn't be shaken off.

They were being watched.

Dot was hiding her face in her hands, her eye buldging from a tiny crack between her fingers as she continued following Kiko. Dot looked frightened, and even Anadil seemed ticked off.

Kiko took a peek behind them. Hester noticed her shimmering blue dress was torn, and her hair was slightly tousled. Her golden eyes were pooled with fear. Sprinkles of white were creeping into the middle of her eyes, and Kiko peered up at the ceiling, scanning their surroundings for anything.

"I don't know..." Kiko whispered, breaking the silence. Hester glanced upwards, looking into Kiko's eyes.

"I'm scared-" Dot whimpered. Hester sighed. What a scaredy-cat. Yet, she couldn't help but feel the same.

Anadil spoke next. "Something is wrong here. Like there's something pumping into the ground."

Kiko opened her mouth to speak, but instead she lay a single hand on the ground.

Then they all crouched down, holding down two hands two the ground. Hester thought it was pointless, and just as she was about to remove her hands from the ground and announce that this idea was stupid-

 _Thump._

One pound into the ground. Then another.

 _Thump._

Hester recoiled from the black pearl she was touching, unnerved by the thumping. It was creepy. But now she could feel the thumping ground in her toes too.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

At the same time, everybody hastily got up, looking to Kiko as she pointed in a direction.

"Let's just get this over with." Hester muttered, keeping her usual nature, but under that, Hester was scared, wanting to get out of the cave as quickly as she could.

"Something is definetely wrong." Anadil said.

As Kiko led them on, all the pearls seemed to fade away into a stone ground. The stream they were following turned into a gushing river, and the little leaks that led drops of water transformed into a rushing waterfall, all filling into one giant lake.

Hester was entranced as she took a step forward. The surface of the lake was crystal clear with a tint of green. It stretched out as far as she could see and into the mist, possibly stretching out even further.

"So this is what the whole mountain is made of." Hester thought.

Hester looked to Kiko. She was brushing her finger over a golden lock, as if coaxing it to go to sleep.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at the green and blue waters of the lake.

Anadil cleared her throat. "Is this it?"

Dot shook her head. "I don't think so."

Kiko reached in a dirty hand into the water. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"My mom was a mermaid, so I could swim in the water. The item is really deep."

"Wait!" Anadil shouted. "What if it's at the otherside of the lake! Be reasonable."

Hester couldn't help but agree with Anadil.

"I could sense it." Kiko said in a calming voice. "I'm good at swimming too. It's not far."

Without further waiting, Kiko dived into the pool.

Suddenly, a figure behind them dropped to the ground. Hester, Anadil, and Dot swirveled around.

It was a person covered in a cloak, and a finger glowing... Pink?

"Go away!" Dot yelped, running to the shore of the lake. Anadil swept out a green finger while Hester concentrated on the girl or boy in front of them, her finger glowing a deadly red.

"What do you want?" Anadil demanded, a hint of fear crawling onto her face. Hester backed up, as she (Confirmed) laughed.

"I feel something of great power." A pain-stakingly familiar voice said. Hester's eyes widened with surprise. Who was it? It seemed so close...

Anadil backed up, tripping on a rock. She caught onto a nearby rock on time, bringing a stop to her fall.

"You don't know? It'll interfere... With our plans."

The girl stepped into the light, but all Hester could see was the glowing pink finger. She silently prayed for Kiko to come.

She was cloaked in midnight black.

"Please, please, Kiko..."

"How did you get here?" Hester questioned with a shaking voice.

The girl let out a chuckle. "Scared now, aren't we Hester? Anadil?"

Anadil and Hester simaltaneously gasped. "H-How-?"

"Easy answer." The girl said smoothly. "Just give me-"

The girl was cut off by Kiko surfacing, holding up a pink glowing clam in victory.

"I got it!"

"Too late." Hester muttered, looking on to their attacker.

Kiko was oblivious for a moment, before looking at the new girl in their group. Losing all the sereness, peacefulness, and Neverland resemblance she ahd before, Kiko's mouth opened in shock as she fell back into the water.

"Nevers teaming up with an Ever. What a surprise." The girl said, stepping into full sunlight.

At this point, Kiko got out of the water and was sputtering out water, backing up into the wall.

"Sophie!"

Immediately, Hester recognized the voice again. She wanted to hit herself for not realizing it before.

"That's right." Sophie said, lowering her hood to show a new Sophie they never encountered before, with pure white hair, murky green eyes, and skin so pale.

Sophie let out an evil laugh, her gaze averting to Kiko.

Kiko was fumbling with her clam, trying to open it.

Sophie's stare hardened.

"In there is a plethora of good power. I cannot let you have it."

As soon as she said those words, Sophie striked like lightning.

It dawned on Hester. That was what they were looking for the whole time. Something that could defeat Sophie, or change her.

If Kiko was fast enough to open it, it would've all been over.

Hester felt like drowning.

"And we can't be servants to a world only with your figure!" Anadil swiftly ran up to Sophie, trying to knock the clam out of her hand, Sophie side stepped, before Anadil steered herself towards Sophie again.

"You couldn't catch me!"

Hester felt like they were fighting a much more mature Sophie. She looked at her. She seemed two years older from her 12 year-old self when she first came to the School For Evil.

They were fighting a real witch.

Hester gritted her teeth as Anadil aimlessly chased Sophie around and Dot made an effort to help. Kiko lay unconcious on the floor.

It was up to her.

"Parafreeze!"

Hester let out a screaming, launching herself at Sophie. Sophie's eyes widened with surprise, a spell making it's way from Hester's glowing finger as if in slow motion.

Sophie tried twisting her head the other way, barely missing the spell.

Well, there was another way.

Hester tackled Sophie from the ground, snatching the clam out of her hand.

In a flash, she understood.

This was the essense from Sophie, the 0.01 percent of her that was good, that chose which side she wanted to be on, and the one thing that will give them an advantage in their fight.

Hester tried to crack it open, but Sophie caught up to her.

All in one motion, she swatted the clam out of her hands, and stomped on it.

Hester could only watch in horror, as their chance of avoiding a war shattered with a deafening crack.

Sophie cackled. "Now, the power vested in this simple clam, is well, BROKEN." Sophie sneered at her, twisting her heel as the clam cracked open, a single wisp of smoke escaping.

For a second, Sophie's eyes seemed to turn back to their glittering emerald ones. Then she touched her black thorns. The crown of black thorns Hester hadn't noticed.

Before Hester could think more deeply about it, Sophie snarled at them, saying. "I'll spare your life... This time. You are, in fact, involved in our plans."

Then she zapped herself away.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Yeah! So many words! SO MANY WORDS!**

 **SwanDestiny: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days... What can I say? I was lazy. So sorry about that...**

 **Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. So much action...**

 **Tell me EXACTLY what you think of this chapter. I expect an essay out of all of you!**

 **So, I know I made Kiko a bit OCC... That's her Neverland part. I just know she was from Neverland. Well, at the end of the chapter she returned to acting as normal as she used to in the books. Whatever.**

 **I have a few questions. Was I good with the details, character thoughts, and action? Was it all too fast?**

 **Also, if you see any errors feel free to tell me about them. I know whenever I see them, I freak out.**

 **SwanDestiny: One more thing:**

 **What point of view do you want the next chapter to be (We'll get to them all eventually) ?**

 **1\. Sophie**

 **2\. School Master**

 **3\. Tedros**

 **4\. Agatha**

 **Yep, bye everyone! REVIEW!**


	15. Defeat or Victory?

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own anything. Not the School For Good and Evil, not Tagatha, or Sophie. Meh, someone else can get Sophie because I call dibs on Tagatha! ...Oh, that's right. I don't own them.**

 **SwanDestiny: The vote for Agatha's point of view has been settled! But I like Tedros better, and my votes are way better than yours... Just kidding! Aboard the Agatha train (I'm just some writer that used to have HORRIBLE fanfictions. I trust you're sorta better than me) !**

* * *

Agatha sprinted to the mountain side, everything was in a blur. The trees flew by as the mountain tops grew distant until they were all surrounded by mist and covered from her eyesight again. She didn't bother mogrifying - she was too fast to think.

"I have to get to Tedros!" The same words repeated over and over again in her head. What if something bad already happened to him? What if he was fatally wounded and his nemesis decided to finish him off? What if he was already dead? Agatha would be too late! She would be the worse princess and lose her one true love!

Agatha banished all her thoughts in her mind. Tedros was a professional swordsman and probably started training when he was 5. Agatha internally laughed at the thought of a baby Tedros wielding a sword, even though now wasn't the time for jokes and laughs. "Anyways", Agatha told herself, "Tedros is really good with a sword, and he has Excalibur, and he still knows Good spells! He'll hold up fine, but he might need some help to finish his nemesis off".

Agatha raced into a grove of blue trees and into an open space covered with black and white pearls. She ducked under a bush, watching as a silver sillouette appeared - no, teleported from nowhere. Agatha's eyes widened. This was Tedros's nemesis.

"Wait." She told herself. "We need to think for a minute. Tedros's nemesis seems powerful, but how could he or she have got here, and why was it only a misty figure? Maybe I should do a sneak attack..."

For a second, Agatha was pained with the memory of Sophie, her nemesis. The fairytale world was cruel, in a way. As Agatha looked on at the fight as Tedros slashed at his opponet, she was reminded of her purpose of being here. She needed to focus.

She racked her minds for spells. All her attacking spells she knew were from the School For Evil, and they seemed like a confusion right now. Maybe what Tedros needed to fight with was a barrier... A shield! An idea popped up in Agatha's mind as she raised a glowing gold finger.

Agatha racked her mind for how the spell worked. To create the barrier, she would need an item, and if she wanted the barrier to work well, she had to make it out of something strong. Agatha's hand landed on a white pearl beside her, and a light seemed to shin in Agatha's mind. She started grabbing white pearls, avoiding black pearls (They seemed evil. Evil things wouldn't work for the Good, wouldn't they?), her hands gnawing at the ground.

"Hurry!" She told herself, watching as Tedros's face glowed as he let out an angered cry, exhaustion seeming to creep onto his face.

Agatha clawed her way through the pearls, finding enough pearls to create a strong shield.

"Maybe I should let him know I'm here... No, that'll distract him." Agatha thought, before touching every single pearl before they started glowing gold and levitating in the air. Agatha focused on Tedros.

"Alessia!" Agatha let out in a whispered cry as all the pearls moved together, connecting in the air before becoming a golden and white light that disappeared and then appeared in front of Tedros.

Tedros seemed to look down in surprise for a second before going back to fighting the mist (nemesis). Agatha watched as lasers seemed to fire off at every direction as Tedros deflected every hit back at the person (or mist person) before him, stray daggers of light knocking into the shield, only to turn into little drops of hot water.

Agatha glanced up in front of her to see the mist figure standing right in front of her.

This was her chance.

The mist figure seemed weakened, by a lot. All that it (he or she) was left of was little spirals of clear mist, and all together they could only form the shape of a median-shaped boulder.

Agatha raised her finger for the finishing blow.

Tedros did as well.

"Aelen!" She shouted at the same time Tedros raised a golden finger to said "Northera!"

The spells hit their target at the same time.

Tedros looked to where the other spell came from in shock.

Then there was only a sizzling sound of water hitting lava as Tedros and Agatha looked to see that all was left was a single golden rose incased in a vase of pure clear ice.

"Where?"

Tedros scanned his surroundings before blue eyes landed on brown.

"Agatha. You helped me?"

Agatha shivered at his sky-blue gaze and her heart exploded into butterflies.

"Yes." She said softly. "Kiko went to the caves instead of me, and I thought you would appreciate help fighting your nemesis or whatever."

Tedros wiped off the sweat on his forehead with his blue sleeve.

"I'm glad you came." He said simply, as Agatha stared up into the sky.

There was a comforting silence, like the end of a horrific battle in Camelot as the sun shined down upon the survivors.

"Your nemesis, or enemy..." Agatha started, speaking in the silence.

Tedros nodded.

"I heard of such dark magic from Camelot," Tedros hesitated.

Agatha stood there for a moment before it all clicked. Tedros was left behind in Camelot with no one to love. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it. His mother hated him while his father just left, leaving Tedros all alone.

Agatha brought herself back to the past for a few spare minutes. It was sort of like her. Everybody hated her in Gavaldon, and her mother was barely around. She was all alone. Then Sophie came. Soon enough though, even she left her. Everything was gone.

And then they met each other (Well, beside the fact that at first Agatha hated him and Tedros and Sophie were trying to get together).

Her eyes then met his again, and words started flowing out of him.

"It's advanced magic, only that the most legendary of wizards could perform the spell. It takes a big portion of a person's soul and then is brought somewhere else to do something."

Agatha opened her mouth to speak. "So-"

"Someone took a part of my enemy to get him or her to fight me. Now they're probably very weak, seeing that we-"

"Mostly you." Agatha added.

Tedros faintly smiled.

"Defeated my nemesis."

Agatha sighed. "We probably avoided something drastic. If only I knew how Kiko and the others are doing."

Tedros captured her into a hug. "What's important is that we made it through together."

Agatha nodded, burying her head into his chest.

There, the two lovers stood together, but the war was only just starting.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: I really could've added more... But nah. I'll save the School Master for the next chapter.**

 **SwanDestiny: I have a question for you guys:**

 **Do you like the title: "Together Forever" ?**

 **There really is another title in the School For Good and Evil section with this name and the title seemed a bit overused...**

 **If you have any suggestions for new titles for this story, make sure to review for it!**

 **Also, tell me what you think about this chapter. Review, review, and review!**


	16. Nemesis

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: What's up guys? Sorry I didn't update for a few days or week or whatever. It's time for the end of a long battle with wins and losses... So how are they doing now? Fairytale troubles!**

 _Review Aknowledgments:_

From: Kate-the-reader

You go girl! Keep writing! And story names wise, as you can see from my stories, I am the least helpful person to come up with a name,due to my immense unoriginality. But I'll think about it!

 _SwanDestiny: Go team SwanDestiny! I'm going to make this story so awesome, and have it be one of the best stories in the The School For Good and Evil archive (even though there aren't that many stories)._

 _I always thought that coming up with a title would be the least of my troubles... Oh well._

From: raventhatgotthecat

I love the chapter and the title name

 _SwanDestiny: Wait, so you love the written chapter, and then you love the title name? Or do you love the chapter title and the title name? Either way... Thanks!_

From: kikipanda825

I think the tittle "Together Forever" is fine.

 _SwanDestiny: If that's what the general opinion is, I'll just keep the chapter name just the way it is! Alright_

 **SwanDestiny: Story time, everybody! Let's go!**

* * *

The School Master felt _weak_.

Every ounce in his body seemed to be drained of everything, and was so light, yet at the same time, his body felt like it was being weighed down the heaviest dark magic, only dark magic he knew.

The School Master tried to stand up from where he was sitting, and the world instantly started to spin around him in dozens of circles, causing him to tumble back into the the bed sheets and make him feel beyond nauseous.

What went wrong?

The School Master asked himself again and again the same exact question. Where did his plan go wrong? Why was he feeling like he's been drained of most of his power, leaving a weak, weak body and a very confused and not at all amused mind. This was just outrageous - Why did it happen?

Recounting the past few hours in his head, he took note that it started when he cast the spell for Tedros's nemesis, who he did not know who he or she was, and using such powerful magic would've taken away all his energy anyways. There was the fact that he had to do it, only knowing the fact that this person was Tedros's nemesis, and had to rely on that single thought to pull through to conjure the shadow spell.

The School Master only used the shadow spell to contribute to his ultimate plans, and couldn't use it to tear Good apart, as much as he would've loved too. Good was too powerful - they had the healing magic of love, true love. To pull apart merely one student would crumple him, and would lead him to his death, a trap he set for himself.

But for this case...

The School Master coughed, only to see a pair of dull blue eyes' gaze pierce right back at him.

Surely, he would've healed by now. The School Master was supposed to be the most ancient, partially-immortal, sorcerer in the legendary land. "What," He asked himself for the millionth time. "Has caused this?"

The School Master shook his head. Questioning his actions and his pain was not of use at all. He should be figuring out how to cure himself, not flopped down on the bed like a dead person.

Once, he was only a spectator of Good and Evil's stories. Now, he was part of the game, seeking for the deepest depths of evil that would be a hazard, no, more than a hazard, a threat to everyone in this Good and Evil world. He would have the taste of victory on his lips, whom he'll share with Sophie for Never After.

He shook himself, feeling a stab of pain at the slightest amount of movement.

"I need information." He thought, grimacing as he held a hand close to his fast beating heart. "I need to know why."

For the second time, his eyes met a pair of identical, dull, lifeless eyes that were at one moment full of immortal youth and pure evil.

"Precisely what I need." The School Master thought with a feeling of satisfaction inside him.

Concentrating on the little amount of power left in him, the School Master made a dimly lit silver finger as he gingerly placed his finger on the surface of a shiny and smooth mirror, whispering "Alosious!"

Then he thought about his pain, the one that made him suffer right after he conjured up a big portion of Tedros's enemy. The School Master thought about the millions of questions that repeated in his head, and the flaw it created in his plan.

"A simple spell." The School Master thought almost fondly, "One that doesn't use much power. One that will reveal to me what has shaken my plans."

From the silver touch of his finger, the mirror rippled despite it's solid glass, waves of silver spreading across the reflecting top of the mirror as it changed from a regular mirror to a dark, magical mirror. The Mirror of Darkness.

The School Master remembered his brother, the other former School Master, who possessed the Mirror of Light. Now, he was gone, and for the longest time so was the Mirror of Light.

"Darkness you hide inside," The School Master chanted, reciting the ancient scroll of The Mirror of Darkness, "Take unknown secrets, take out the light, and show the true darkness you hide inside."

The School Master finished, keeping his stare pinned on the mirror as it released a hiss as a puff of dark smoke came out of the mirror.

"If it dark secrets you seek..." The mirror started in a smooth voice, it's voice tinted with darkness and elegance at the same time.

"It is darkest secrets that shall leak."

"Once upon a time, once upon a time,"

"Fairytales of good and evil, legends,"

"Love and hate, nemesises fight, battle,"

"Nemesises unknown, you don't know,"

"Look at the signs, observe the clues,"

"And you'll find the answer..."

The voice faded away as a confused School Master was left behind.

What did this have to do with Tedros's nemesis? He didn't even know where Tedros's nemesis was! Who he was!

Or did he?

The School Master glanced back at the mirror as it's thorn borders transformed into a ray of black light, the image in the mirror turning into one that looks into the present.

The School Master spun around.

There was Tedros.

And Agatha.

Tedros sheathed a glowing Excalibur as he took Agatha's hand and they both transformed into birds, flying into the distant School For Good. Agatha's dove fluttered around, as if unsure of something, as Tedros's eagle was too weary to notice. Soon, the picture faded away as the mirror returned to it's orignal form, the glass dulling into a stormy grey.

The School Master's eyes hardened.

A thousand more questions popped up in his mind, but the most important one was answered.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Short chapter, I know, I know. That's just how it is, and I really wanted to update for you guys.**

 **So there you go! I also have one more review aknowledgement:**

From: Kiki (a.k.a. kikipanda825)  
-

Kiki:Why aren't you updating?  
*pouts*  
hmmph  
this isn't my favorite story anymore.

Just kiddin!

J.U.S.T U.P.D.A T.E

kiki:kiki is kikipanda825,I'm just to lazy to log back in.

 _SwanDestiny: Alright, so I updated. Happy? I might go back to my daily schedule again, since I'm so bored or whatever. Yay for updates!_

 **SwanDestiny: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Review, follow, and favorite, as always! I'll be picking my two favorite reviews and using them for the next review aknowledgments.**

 **SwanDestiny: Also, I may or may not be starting a Kiko story in the future, you guys know her mom was a mermaid, right? Anyways, she'll be turning into a mermaid when she's 16, and that leads to a lot of things... Review to tell me what you think!**

 **SwanDestiny: Another thing, I just started a Tagatha community! It's called Fairytale True Love, and review or PM me if you want to become a staff member. Remember to subscribe to it!**

 **SwanDestiny: Bye guys!**


	17. Sophie's Plan

**SwanDestiny: Look, I know I said this A MILLION TIMES-**

 **Tedros: SwanDestiny doesn't own us, or the School For Good and Evil, and mostly the beautiful and good Agatha.**

 **SwanDestiny: Aww... You called Agatha beautiful and good!**

 **Tedros: ...Fangirls (shakes head while slightly blushing).**

 **SwanDestiny: I also wanted to share this fun fact with you guys:**

 **Tedros's name is greek for "gift from the gods".**

 **Agatha means "good".**

 **And Sophie... Sophie means "wise and wisdom". Yeah, I think Soman Chainani chose Sophie for Sophie's name because it sound girly. I wouldn't exactly call Sophie wise... unless it had something to do with the third book! Fangirls! This could be a break-through! A possible theory! Let's go!- Yeah... Nobody's listening :(**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Sophie felt... different.

There was no word to describe the strange feeling of doubt in her mind, telling her she was on the wrong side, that she wanted to be good. Sophie shook her head. What? That made no sense... Why would she want to be good? She was meant to be with the School Master, young and beautiful forever, ruling the world with Evil, the tale ending with a Never After. Why did she want to change after getting so far already? It's such a strange feeling, nagging her with her every step, freeing her in a way, yet the thoughts were beyond annoying.

Fortunately, this voice was a small one, which mean Sophie just pushed away. Every hour or so, it would tug in her mind, Sophie would listen to it for awhile, ponder on the meaning of the voice, and then push it away. So far, it's been 24 hours since her fight with Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot. She sent a spell flying to them, causing them to become paralyzed, and took them- Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot. All of them.

"How... Delightful." Sophie thought, amused at their team-up. An Ever with Nevers? Now that wasn't something one would see everyday... Of course, they were talking about the powerful School Master former controller of the Schools, immortal, and Sophie, 100% Evil, a witch at all means. Everyone would face their wrath, and everybody would have to huddle all together, Good with Evil, the wicked with the pure, and try to survive the horror of it all.

Sophie sighed. How she changed, these past years. Hester and Anadil used to seem so evil to her... That was when she didn't discover the true evil hidden within herself, like a snake, sly and sneaky, slithering around her without her knowing it, doing evil without Sophie noticing. She used to be almost like a princess - golden locks of hair, emerald green eyes, a perfect complexion and slightly (only slightly), tanned skin. The one thing that didn't make her a princess though, was her vain. She was the evil one all along, taken to the School For Evil.

She turned. Behind her, all tied up next to a weeping willow, were Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot. She didn't return to her hideout yet, needing to do something with them. They were essential to the plan.

Hester was furiously glaring at her, shifting and struggling against her binds, trying to wiggle herself out or cast a spell against the ropes. Too bad for Hester, the ropes couldn't be sawed through with a single spell, or a thousand spells for that matter.

Anadil was angry as well, trying to call her rats back at the School For Evil castle. What Anadil didn't know, big, vicious rats or not, it'd take at least 4 days for the rats to hike up the mountain. Anadil too, was moving around the ropes, with the little moving she could do. Unlike Hester though, she didn't have rope burns all along her wrists.

Dot was anxiously looking back at the castle, as if wishing chocolate was in her mouth. Sophie laughed at the thought, typical Dot. Misery clouded her brown eyes, and she seemed to lose a lot of weight since started her forced diet.

Kiko had tears streaming down her face, her downcast eyes staring at the same spot every second. Her crestfallen golden eyes were motionless and lifeless, and looked faint, as if the color was drained away from them in a spiraling sink. Her eyes weren't red from crying though, and there was the occasional sinffle and sob.

As Sophie observed them, a voice snapped her back to the present.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sophie wanted to sigh, but comprehended the words' meaning. She was doing this for their master plan, one that'll give them the world, bowing at their feet-

"Why do you need the world, evil, when you could have friendship. This is your choice, Sophie."

Sophie wanted to yell with frustration.

Their were so many questions swarming her, half of them from the annoying voice in her head. There was one important one, one that'll solve this problem and turn her against her own plan, the plan she made with the School Master.

How did this voice even appear?

Sophie knew the moment her lips met the School Master's she felt _evil_. _So evil_. Now, the School Master's kiss was slowly fading away...

When did this happen? It seemed to happen the moment her heel connected with the clam, and whatever was inside it. "What was inside it anyways?" Sophie mused, "The School Master told me, and the other girl threw it into the lake..."

A wisp of smoke apeared out of the clam. That must've been it. Why the School Master wanted to get rid of it. An evil counterspell...

Or was it something else?

At this point, Sophie was confused. "Just focus," she told herself, and turned to face Kiko.

"Oh, jumpy, little, Kiko." Sophie said tauntingly. Kiko mustered up her best glare, but then her eyes fell back to the ground. Sophie noticed there weren't any tears flowing from Kiko's eyes, and Kiko was trying her best not to breakdown in front of her.

"Why?" Kiko managed to say before more tears came. Sophie laughed. How pathetic, crying so much like a baby.

Sophie smirked. "One-hundred percent Evil does this to you."

"What are you hiding?" Hester growled, her gaze piercing into her eyes.

Sophie smiled with mock sweetness. "Oh, but what would be fun in telling you that."

"TELL US!" Anadil roared. "My rats are coming, and you wouldn't believe how vicious-"

"She's a witch. A real witch. We aren't ready for this." Dot whispered. Then she shook her head. "Sophie, look, I know there's good inside you!"

An evil grin crept onto her face. "I used to be "pretend good", Dot. Don't deny it."

Hester opened her mouth to reply with something snappy, but then shut her mouth, thinking better of it.

"She better!" Sophie thought haughtily, "This is a powerful witch we're talking about!"

Sophie looked to the four of them, and then snapped her hands. Suddenly, their binds were unraveled, both ends untying themselves and flying into the air, landing in Sophie's hands.

Hester was the quickest to react.

Just as Hester was about to get out of the "weeping willow zone", A large, metal cage with heavy bars appeared before them, locking them inside.

Sophie smiled, handing them each a package containing an apple, a slice of cherry pie, and a cup of nectar. The apple wasn't poisonous, like Snow White, the cherry pie was just delicious, and that was all it was, and the cup of nectar... Sophie's smile grew bigger at the thought.

Dot looked at the food for a second, trying to resist it. 10 seconds later, she devoured it all. Sophie watched intently as she drank the cup of nectar, and then a dazed look came upon her for just a small, small, small fraction of a second, and she returned to her normal state.

Hester was glaring at Dot for eating the food and being labled as a "traitor", while Anadil sighed and started to munch on her food.

"No!" Hester cried out. "Sophie... Sophie is doing something! We couldn't just eat!"

Kiko sighed. "Sophie probably hid something in the food, but we're all starving!"

As Kiko and Hester argued, Hester's empty stomach winning, Sophie's mind was turning at each mouthful of nectar they drank.

Of course, it wasn't normal nectar. It was nectar gathered from the very ingredients of mind control. A hypnotis nectarine from the Blue Forest, along with a peach, and a cup of water. Those items and fruits were rare however, and that's why it took Sophie 20 hours to find them. The hypnotis nectarine turned the victim's mind all twisted and upside down, like a quiet, shy girl will be turned shameless and very social. Just like good turns into evil, the only people who could resist it are the pure. The peach would turn fire into ice, once thrown into the flames. Then the cup of water was from the small stream flowing down the path of the Blue Forest, it's taste refreshing and cool. Combined... That's something else.

They failed once, only to fail by a true love's kiss (Agatha's). This time though, instead of controlling by telekinesis from the black moutains, gathering all the mist and clearing it away to use it as power, Sophie used the, say, the _direct_ approach.

At first she just wanted Dot, Hester, and Anadil. Now Kiko was a bonus.

Everything was falling in place. Now all she had to do was see how the School Master was doing, and they would move onto step two.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: How was the chapter guys? Review to tell me, and along with that, follow and favorite! Also review if you think we had a breakthrough (top author's note) with the name meanings!**

 **Review Aknowledgements ( I chose two, very special ones :) )**

From: Kate-the-reader

I was just like OMG TEDROS IS A FRIKIN EAGLE I CANT I just keep having this stupid mental image of Tedros as this really annoyed eagle oh god  
I love the way you portrayed the School master BTW

 _SwanDestiny: Well, Tedros had to be SOMETHING. We all know Agatha's bird mogrify thing is a dove. Tedros is a wolf at some point, we know that, but I had to think of a bird... I guess I wanted a hawk, but I couldn't think of it at a time. All I knew was a frickin eagle. Well, that's the mental image of Tedros the annoying eagle for you._

 _And thanks! That's how I think the School Master would be like. Maybe we'll get his point of view in the third book. Maybe._

From: taglove

I didn't see that one coming()

 _SwanDestiny: I don't know if you caught my foreshadowing in the last chapter, but of course you didn't see whatever you saw coming ;)_

 **SwanDestiny: And saying it just again, I have a community, "Fairytale Love", and it's all about the Tagatha! Go search it up in the search bar, and follow it! If you want to, PM me or review if you want to become a staff member.**

 **Current staff: Kate-the-reader, taglove, and bandidaciega.**

 **Feel the Fairytale Love! C'mon, I know you wanna follow...**

 **SwanDestiny: Last of all, I'm going to leave a question. Do you see some upcoming events, and the foreshadowing? What do you predict is going to happen? Also review on how I did on the chapter, figurative language well-written stuff and all. Lastly, again, review about the name theory (top A/N, if you wanna view my theory). Follow and favorite too! Bye!**


	18. In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: No reviews, no business. Unfortunately, I do have to finish this story eventually, so to the two reviewers:**

From: kikipanda825

Hmm...I don't know.

If you go back to the first book, when Sophie is a witch, she has some pretty smart plans. But when she is good, sometimes she can be a bit stupid.

 _SwanDestiny: I guess, but that isn't exactly wise. Wise is knowing many things_ _philosophically, not as in cunning. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess._

From: Hakuryuu Alexius (Guest)

Hakuryuu Alexius:Where is the freakin' fvcking FORESHADOW! I CAN' T FIND IT! It seems to be a problem in my mind. I idolize you for this story :D Keep updating! P.S. I idolize you for your writing and your Foreshadowing that I can't find xD and your time to update daily. :D  
P.P.S. I hate Beatrix. Will she appear? And please delete Sophie. I hate her, Soman made really a good villain that I can hate.

 _SwanDestiny: ... For a reviewer, you sure are demanding. You know what? Nevermind, not telling you guys to find the foreshadowing because you guys could find it yourself. Remember Professor Floria, and how she's actually Agatha's mother? If you don't, go reread all the beginning chapters. Professor Floria was looking at Agatha with pride, even though she "barely knows her". That's foreshadowing that Professor Floria knows Agatha somewhat well. Also, Professor Floria looks almost exactly like Agatha, and that's foreshadowing too. THAT'S WHY IT'S FORESHADOWING! You know, if you could find it, just tell me, because there are only little hints of it._

 _Well, thank you for idolizing me and my writing. I'm still improving there, and the foreshadowing is kinda hard to find, so that's okay. I don't update daily unless if I have enough reviewers, but I still update fast compared to other people._

 _Beatrix is just going to be a background character. And no, I can't delete Sophie, because she contributes to the plot, but you'll see... Oh, I wish I could tell you what happens in the end, but I can't! Look at the Prophecies chapter to find some foreshadowing of what might happen in the future. Anyways, welcome to the I hate Sophie club! She totally ruined Tagatha... :(_

* * *

Kiko stared at Sophie as she waved her hand, making the cage disappear. The metal bars faded away, turning from solid grey into nothingness. The clanky, heavy floor holding them up zapped away in a quick flash of light, causing Kiko to land on her feet, the impact startling her for a second.

"Go." Sophie's finger swung up to point at the cliff they were near, saying it in a demanding voice, causing Kiko to jump with a start.

Her hand was directed at an unfoggy spot of the mountain, then Kiko realized it was the top of the cliff. It was covered with a circle of rubies, enclosing a perfect circle of smooth, black tile. Mist surrounded the bottom of the rubies, meandering throughout the mountain, reaching only to first layer of the red jewels.

"Y-you're letting us go?" Kiko stuttered, surprised at Sophie's actions. She then cursed herself inside her head for stuttering in front of Sophie, their captor, and making her seem weak. Not only Hester and Anadil will be mad at that, but Sophie will be able to see through her walls and command her in any way she wanted to.

Kiko sighed at the thought. She was calm and collected for a moment, and jumpy by the next. As she got older, Kiko felt more and more connected to the fresh waters, and she found herself at peace whenever she was near them. Must be because she was the daughter of a mermaid, Kiko concluded. She just wished she could be like that all of the time. She was born from the mermaid of the lake, a calm and peaceful place. As she neared 16, the time she would become a mermaid and be unable to walk on land any further, she would become more and more calm, like a lake, formed by the rushing waters of a river. At times like this, Kiko was sometimes the river, and sometimes the lake.

But now wasn't the time to be jumpy at all, and she couldn't afford to show any signs of weaknesses. She had to figure out Sophie's trick... Before it was too late.

Sophie's glare was petrifying. "YES! GO!" Her voice roared over the sound of the river, and Kiko involuntarily shivered.

What caused Sophie's change of heart, Kiko may never know. She can't even wonder about it, because she had many, many other things to figure out first.

Kiko nearly ran out of her disappeared cage, everyone else closely following behind. Hester took a step closer to the peak of the mountain, Anadil following, and Dot tumbling from the weeping willow's leaves.

The glimmering and glistening rubies in the moonlight seemed entrancing. They were bathed in the soft glow of the moon, glowing a soft silver at the moon's light. Their pure red shade gleamed dangerously, and their red rosy color reflected on to the black stone. For a second, Kiko could've almost sworn she saw a barrier of light reach from the heavens and touch the rubies, but then it faded away like a dream.

Kiko took a tentative step towards the shining rubies. Then another.

A thousand questions were running through her mind. Why was Sophie letting them go? Was she letting them go because they had nothing to do with her plan? Or did they contribute something into her later scheme? Kiko couldn't be sure of anything Sophie wants with them, not at all.

Kiko seemed to halt at the word "her". Was Sophie capable of such things herself? Well, yes, but was it just "her"? Was someone else helping her? Kiko shook her head. These thoughts were no use... Yet they are still there.

The questions buzzed endlessly in her head. So many questions, too little answers. The pieces of the puzzle seem to scattered around, breaking off into smaller and even smaller pieces that Kiko just couldn't put together.

Sophie raised her head high in a regal fashion, as if she were a princess. "Be glad I spared you." She shooed at them, an evil grin on her face. Her once emerald eyes seemed clear for a second, before turning into their murky green, the sparkle lost in the beautiful shade of green. Their was an evil glint in her eyes, as well as her smile.

Of course, anything evil was never good. Never.

Kiko recounted the past day. She didn't see Sophie casting any spells on them, and the only interaction she had with them was talking, and feeding them.

What was Sophie up to? Was it really possible she slipped something on them during conversation? No... Anadil was constantly watching Sophie's movements, and would've noticed something.

The cherry pie seemed normal enough. It was just like the ones they got at Good Hall, and it tasted exactly the same as well. Besides, what were the chances of Sophie cursing a slice of pie. Well, there were still possiblities...

Immediately her head jumped to the apple. Did Sophie copy the poison apple spell? Kiko was starting to feel like she could throw up. The apple seemed normal enough though. It didn't taste weird at all, and wouldn't they be asleep by now if they ate it? There weren't any other kinds of apple cursing spells even the teachers know of... Unless if Sophie made one up. Even that seemed unlikely though.

Then there was the nectar. It tasted wonderful on Kiko's tastebuds, yet at the same time it had a hypnotizing tinge... A voice that rang softly in her head, murmuring words into her mind... It had to be the nectar. Yet, the voice disappeared. Was it even there, or was it her imagination? She'll have to ask Hester.

Kiko looked up, away from her wandering thoughts. Hester was eyeing Sophie in a suspicious manner, but at the same time, who wouldn't? Dot was racing to the edge of the cliff as fast as she could, while Anadil was moving at a fast paced speed, not looking back at all.

"Hester..." She whispered as quietly as she could. Hester looked at her for a moment, before racing towards the edge.

Now, Kiko was confused. Was something wrong with her? Unfortunately, she turned around to see the glowing pink finger of Sophie.

"Ah!" Kiko sprinted to the edge as fast as she could in her tattered, worn down clothes. By the time she got there, Sophie sighed, shaking her head.

"You better be faster next time... Otherwise it would _hurt_."

Kiko was too fearful of Sophie to take in the words she said.

Then she touched a ruby, making it turn transparent as all of it's color was drained and sent up into the sky. A wall of ruby lights flew up around the four of them, and Kiko looked down to see herself invisible.

Everything went black.

When Kiko opened her eyes, she saw the figure of the School For Good in front of her in all of it's glory. The candy it was made of shimmered in the moonlight, sending different waves of soft, cool colors to the ground. Everything at this moment was so peaceful.

The words then decided to sink in.

 _"You better be faster next time... Otherwise it would hurt."_

 _"Next time..."_

Kiko swung her head around, looking at the misty mountain that most people would pass by without a notice. Even now, it seemed near invisible, the mist shrouding the mountain like a cloak.

Next time?

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Yay! Another chapter... Oh, I want to say it so badly... So badly...**

 **I recommend you reread all the chapters, because with all the chapters connected, everything will start unraveling itself and you could start figuring out some secrets. Or not.**

 **SwanDestiny: Review, review, and review! Again, check out my Fairytale True Love community and follow it!**

 **SwanDestiny: Question time! Review to answer!**

 **How do you think I portrayed Kiko?**

 **Who's POV do you want to see next?**

 **And finally, tell me all the good parts of the chapter, my writing weaknesses, talk about the plot if you want, and just talk about the story so far!**

 **Review! (Author language: Bye!) :)**


	19. Shattered

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: By now, I revlealed I'm a "she" so many times. Just a thought. Anyways, two chosen review aknowledgments:**

Hakuryuu Alexius:Oh, I didn't mean it negatively. It's just... I hate English. That's all.  
Are you mad at me? T.T I told it's a problem in my brain. I am sooooo slooooow. And yeah. Sorry for being so demanding... Just stick with your plot and CONGRATULATIONS FOR ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER. Do you know that I visit this site just because of you and taglove's story? Because I love your stories. *CLAPS* Sorry again for my rude behaviour.  
*Hides behind a curtain* *Calls for Swain, Vladimir, Lissandra, Syndra, and Viktor*

 _SwanDestiny: Aww... Thanks! Sometimes it's so hard to believe that I came this far, and that my writing is actually considered good. Then again, this is one of my best fanfiction pieces so far. Still, just taglove and I's stories? What happened to Kate-The-Reader? And your "rude" behaviour was fine. It's alright, I understand._

NerdyArtistGirl03: Mmmmmmmm... Nectar is BAD! But GOOD for gods! (According to Goddess Girls) Will you have Kiko turn into a mermaid? How old is she? If she is fifteen and her birthday is soon, on the day of her birthday you could have turn into a mermaid at a SUPER inconvenient time and she would be just like, "Crap!" Lol

 _SwanDestiny: Goddess Girls? You know that series too? It's also good for gods in the Percy Jackson series, and so is - shutting up now... Sorry. Kiko? I think she'd be about Agatha and Sophie's age, and they're all 12-15 years old. I'm saying for this fanfiction, that Agatha and Sophie are 13. That does sound like a good idea though. I basically planned out everything except for the middle to end chapters, and the final chapters, which is also the final battle. That and I could add extra details. That's all I'm giving away, and you could ponder on my words' meaning for a long time now._

From: Guest

:Tedros! (If he's alive. I have problems remembering who dies in which story, who's triumphing in each story etc)

 _SwanDestiny: Dude, he was alive and mogrified into an eagle, like, 3 frickin chapters ago! How could you not know that? Okay, I'm sorry, but seriously! Tedros. Is. ALIVE!_

From: taglove

You actually did portray Kiko, but I always thought she was some kind of fake. Loads of people can be innocent and ish, but judging on her background I feel as if she has some hidden wildlife...and it a only me who thinks that lol.

 _SwanDestiny: Portray her well? Badly? I'm guessing you mean well then... In that case, thanks! I know I act all innocent, and about Kiko... She knows a few tricks up her sleeves. Hidden wildlife? I'd say she'd be a lake mermaid. Not that I really know anything about mermaids..._

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It's been months.

Months since "it" occured.

Everything had settled down to what it used to be, peaceful and nice, just the School For Good and Evil, him, and Agatha. Maybe some friends, sometimes they were alone.

It was perfect.

Almost too perfect.

For the past few months, there were no traces of Sophie or the School Master. The Black Mountains were as foggy as usual, and they remained peaceful and silent throughout the months of sereneness they had. Not that Tedros was complaining, of course.

"I'm just glad Sophie isn't here... At least not anymore. I just know she'll be back... I know it."

* * *

"What is your plan Sophie?" The School Master leaned on the doorway of the cave entrance, looking at Sophie with cold eyes. "You kept mentioning 'shattering' over and over again."

Sophie looked over the School Master. For the past months, Sophie has been healing the School Master back to health. Even though he wasn't as powerful as before, Sophie found some healing potions, and she cast a spell that brought the evil spirits that once roamed the world their power and little life back to the School Master. No longer do the spirits look down on them, because the School Master stole everything from them. Evil has to do what it has to do to get what they want.

Now the School Master is half as strong and powerful as he once was, and was still a bit more powerful than Sophie. To say the least, Sophie was proud of herself of bringing him back to this state.

Yes, the shattering. From the beginning of it all, when Agatha and her first arrived back at School Grounds, when she met the School Master and they devised their evil plans for the world... They were there to stop it all.

Sophie was thinking about shattering the string that tied them together, breaking the strong bond they hold so tightly to their hearts. Shattering. Sophie thought about it day and night, in the dark and in the light.

The last of the snow was gone. The Snow Ball would begin in another month, and if they were able to do this-

She had to go over the facts first.

All the shattering, the breaking... Sophie wanted to break apart Tedros and Agatha. Shatter their love to a million pieces. They won't be able to stop them with a true love's kiss, and evil would prevail!

But Sophie would have to wait... She would still have to wait.

There was peace... Peace for now.

She would shatter them. Shatter... Shatter... Shatter them. Their love shall be shattered like a mirror, once a flawless reflection, now broken beyond repair.

Sophie would have to use an illusion to break them. To tear their hearts into shreds, and make one doubt the other for an eternity. Their love would be beyond repair.

From when their mind control using the power of the mist of Black Mountain, using it to drag in Anadil, Dot, and Hester for her plans, Agatha and Tedros's kiss of true love stopped it all.

She plotted her revenge.

Sophie grinned. This would hit two birds with one stone. She would tear their hearts to shreds leaving an empty heart full of tears, and she would use this for her and the School Master's plans. Perfect.

Let peace prevail... But the evil will always strike back.

* * *

"Today in Beautification, we'll be dressing up in ball gowns! You must look absolutely gorgeous for the Snow Ball! You already know how to see your prince's face, and half of you already know your true love, so this year we will focus on looking fabulous!"

With a twirl, Professor Anemone showed off her silky sea-foam green gown with traces of golden silk embroidery running through the dress.

Agatha groaned, but a tiny thrill ran through her. The Snow Ball was coming up!

Hopefully, this year the ball wouldn't be ruined by Sophie, and war wouldn't break out.

Hopefully...

Agatha hadn't seen Sophie in months now. It was suspicious, and she asked Kiko before on how it went with her quest.

 _"I'm sorry..." Kiko sobbed, burying her face into her face. "Sophie... Sophie destroyed the clam."_

 _"The clam?!" Agatha asked, shocked at the fact that that was what she was actually searching for. Then she realized Kiko was crying._

 _"It's okay, Kiko. It's not your fault..."_

 _Kiko collapsed onto the ground, tears streaking down her face like diamonds falling out of the sky._

 _"But it is..._ _I should've cast a spell, anything!"_

 _"No Kiko, you... Just tell me the story first."_

 _So Kiko's tears came to a stop as she told her side of the story in the search of the clam._

 _By the time Kiko finished, Agatha almost fainted. Sophie?! Sophie destroyed the clam? And she captured Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot? That could be no good..._

 _First of all, Sophie destroyed something that could've helped them win the (hopefully not happening) future war! Now the hope that used to soar in Agatha's heart crashed to it's demise. Sophie..._

 _Later on, Sophie kept Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot in captivity. What has she done with them? Kiko explained how the food was the only possiblity of Sophie doing something to them... She wouldn't capture them for nothing, right? So what did she do to their food?_

 _"It's okay, Kiko." Agatha dismissed Kiko absent mindedly, her thoughts still running the topic and her mind still trying to wrap itself around Kiko's adventure._

 _What really happened?_

Just then, Agatha gasped. She knew how to determine what happened?

Everybody's head shot up to look at Agatha.

Professor Anemone was glaring at her...

Agatha sunk into her seat.

"Sorry..." She murmured.

All the girls turned back, getting up to find a ball gown.

As Agatha scanned the rack of dresses half-heartedly, she felt excitement jumping up and down in herself.

She could finally find the answer now!

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Sorry that update took some time to write, readers.**

 **SwanDestiny: Review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	20. Love that Lasts

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: What's up guys? Sorry I didn't update for a few days or week or whatever. It's time for the end of a long battle with wins and losses... So how are they doing now? Fairytale troubles!**

 _Review Aknowledgments:_

From: Kate-the-reader

You go girl! Keep writing! And story names wise, as you can see from my stories, I am the least helpful person to come up with a name,due to my immense unoriginality. But I'll think about it!

 _SwanDestiny: Go team SwanDestiny! I'm going to make this story so awesome, and have it be one of the best stories in the The School For Good and Evil archive (even though there aren't that many stories)._

 _I always thought that coming up with a title would be the least of my troubles... Oh well._

From: raventhatgotthecat

I love the chapter and the title name

 _SwanDestiny: Wait, so you love the written chapter, and then you love the title name? Or do you love the chapter title and the title name? Either way... Thanks!_

From: kikipanda825

I think the tittle "Together Forever" is fine.

 _SwanDestiny: If that's what the general opinion is, I'll just keep the chapter name just the way it is! Alright_

 **SwanDestiny: Story time, everybody! Let's go!**

* * *

The School Master felt _weak_.

Every ounce in his body seemed to be drained of everything, and was so light, yet at the same time, his body felt like it was being weighed down the heaviest dark magic, only dark magic he knew.

The School Master tried to stand up from where he was sitting, and the world instantly started to spin around him in dozens of circles, causing him to tumble back into the the bed sheets and make him feel beyond nauseous.

What went wrong?

The School Master asked himself again and again the same exact question. Where did his plan go wrong? Why was he feeling like he's been drained of most of his power, leaving a weak, weak body and a very confused and not at all amused mind. This was just outrageous - Why did it happen?

Recounting the past few hours in his head, he took note that it started when he cast the spell for Tedros's nemesis, who he did not know who he or she was, and using such powerful magic would've taken away all his energy anyways. There was the fact that he had to do it, only knowing the fact that this person was Tedros's nemesis, and had to rely on that single thought to pull through to conjure the shadow spell.

The School Master only used the shadow spell to contribute to his ultimate plans, and couldn't use it to tear Good apart, as much as he would've loved too. Good was too powerful - they had the healing magic of love, true love. To pull apart merely one student would crumple him, and would lead him to his death, a trap he set for himself.

But for this case...

The School Master coughed, only to see a pair of dull blue eyes' gaze pierce right back at him.

Surely, he would've healed by now. The School Master was supposed to be the most ancient, partially-immortal, sorcerer in the legendary land. "What," He asked himself for the millionth time. "Has caused this?"

The School Master shook his head. Questioning his actions and his pain was not of use at all. He should be figuring out how to cure himself, not flopped down on the bed like a dead person.

Once, he was only a spectator of Good and Evil's stories. Now, he was part of the game, seeking for the deepest depths of evil that would be a hazard, no, more than a hazard, a threat to everyone in this Good and Evil world. He would have the taste of victory on his lips, whom he'll share with Sophie for Never After.

He shook himself, feeling a stab of pain at the slightest amount of movement.

"I need information." He thought, grimacing as he held a hand close to his fast beating heart. "I need to know why."

For the second time, his eyes met a pair of identical, dull, lifeless eyes that were at one moment full of immortal youth and pure evil.

"Precisely what I need." The School Master thought with a feeling of satisfaction inside him.

Concentrating on the little amount of power left in him, the School Master made a dimly lit silver finger as he gingerly placed his finger on the surface of a shiny and smooth mirror, whispering "Alosious!"

Then he thought about his pain, the one that made him suffer right after he conjured up a big portion of Tedros's enemy. The School Master thought about the millions of questions that repeated in his head, and the flaw it created in his plan.

"A simple spell." The School Master thought almost fondly, "One that doesn't use much power. One that will reveal to me what has shaken my plans."

From the silver touch of his finger, the mirror rippled despite it's solid glass, waves of silver spreading across the reflecting top of the mirror as it changed from a regular mirror to a dark, magical mirror. The Mirror of Darkness.

The School Master remembered his brother, the other former School Master, who possessed the Mirror of Light. Now, he was gone, and for the longest time so was the Mirror of Light.

"Darkness you hide inside," The School Master chanted, reciting the ancient scroll of The Mirror of Darkness, "Take unknown secrets, take out the light, and show the true darkness you hide inside."

The School Master finished, keeping his stare pinned on the mirror as it released a hiss as a puff of dark smoke came out of the mirror.

"If it dark secrets you seek..." The mirror started in a smooth voice, it's voice tinted with darkness and elegance at the same time.

"It is darkest secrets that shall leak."

"Once upon a time, once upon a time,"

"Fairytales of good and evil, legends,"

"Love and hate, nemesises fight, battle,"

"Nemesises unknown, you don't know,"

"Look at the signs, observe the clues,"

"And you'll find the answer..."

The voice faded away as a confused School Master was left behind.

What did this have to do with Tedros's nemesis? He didn't even know where Tedros's nemesis was! Who he was!

Or did he?

The School Master glanced back at the mirror as it's thorn borders transformed into a ray of black light, the image in the mirror turning into one that looks into the present.

The School Master spun around.

There was Tedros.

And Agatha.

Tedros sheathed a glowing Excalibur as he took Agatha's hand and they both transformed into birds, flying into the distant School For Good. Agatha's dove fluttered around, as if unsure of something, as Tedros's eagle was too weary to notice. Soon, the picture faded away as the mirror returned to it's orignal form, the glass dulling into a stormy grey.

The School Master's eyes hardened.

A thousand more questions popped up in his mind, but the most important one was answered.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Short chapter, I know, I know. That's just how it is, and I really wanted to update for you guys.**

 **So there you go! I also have one more review aknowledgement:**

From: Kiki (a.k.a. kikipanda825)  
-

Kiki:Why aren't you updating?  
*pouts*  
hmmph  
this isn't my favorite story anymore.

Just kiddin!

J.U.S.T U.P.D.A T.E

kiki:kiki is kikipanda825,I'm just to lazy to log back in.

 _SwanDestiny: Alright, so I updated. Happy? I might go back to my daily schedule again, since I'm so bored or whatever. Yay for updates!_

 **SwanDestiny: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Review, follow, and favorite, as always! I'll be picking my two favorite reviews and using them for the next review aknowledgments.**

 **SwanDestiny: Also, I may or may not be starting a Kiko story in the future, you guys know her mom was a mermaid, right? Anyways, she'll be turning into a mermaid when she's 16, and that leads to a lot of things... Review to tell me what you think!**

 **SwanDestiny: Another thing, I just started a Tagatha community! It's called Fairytale True Love, and review or PM me if you want to become a staff member. Remember to subscribe to it!**

 **SwanDestiny: Bye guys!**


	21. Dreams of Doubt

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil, and unless you're Soman Chainani, neither do you!**

 **SwanDestiny: Take an estimate, we have 5-10 chapters left.**

 **SwanDestiny: Thank you to ever-of-woods-beyond (Used to be known as Kate-the-reader), for being the ONLY REVIEWER.**

 **SwanDestiny: -sigh- I have a deadline to finish this by next month, so let's get started!**

 **SwanDestiny: One question though, and you must answer this: Do you think I should have longer chapters, 2000 words instead of 1000?**

* * *

Sophie grinned. It was one week until the Snow Ball, and the plan was in action.

"Step one," She smiled, thinking of her fool-proof plan. "Doubt."

The School Master smiled along with her. "You really are the clever one, aren't you?"

"Clever and wise." Sophie smirked, "Just like my name, except wise as in plan-wise. Now, how do we escape to their dreams?"

The School Master laughed, a sound that could paralyze the greatest of beasts hiding in the Blue Forest.

"Ingenious." He murmured. "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's start breaking them apart."

* * *

Agatha dreamt she was flying - Flying in clear blue skies with sparkling seas below her, palm trees dancing to the soft breeze as if it was the lullaby of Camelot.

Then the skies turned grey, a calculating, stormy grey. Clouds started collecting in front of her, as thunder boomed into the dark and vast skies, the waves in the once peaceful sea now clashing and thrashing against each other, anyone who would be caught in this storm wouldn't be able to escape.

Suddenly, she was crashing, falling. Agatha saw a vision of the pages flipping of a story book, depicting a girl falling down - Her.

"Oh, dear, dear, Agatha."

Agatha froze, her eyebrows shooting upwards, her mouth opening and closing with disbelief.

Sophie?

Agatha tried to turn around to see, look beneath her, but the sky was endless.

"What's more dangerous than flying? Than crashing? It's _falling_."

"Sophie!" Agatha shouted, finally able to control her voice and unfreeze her body, much to her relief. It was a tiny miracle though, and she needed a bigger one to get out of here.

Where was Tedros? Why was there only Sophie?

"Where's Tedros?" Sophie's voice asked with a laugh. Agatha shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

At this point, the grey clouds started forming around her in a perfect circle, surrounding her in a trap. The clouds kept forming below her in endless doom, a tunnel that goes on forever.

"No." Agatha told herself. "NO!" She shouted this time.

Agatha hated to admit it to herself, but she felt fear. Fear that Tedros wouldn't come to save her this time, fear, doubt that Tedros will always be there for her.

"Agatha."

It all stopped. Agatha landed on a patch of grey clouds beneath her feet, a small part of the cloud turning white as her feet stepped there. The clouds then started to fade in the the same pearly white Agatha's cloud was.

Everything was perfect again... Except for one thing.

Agatha still felt that pumping feeling of doubt in the center of her heart where love was supposed to be.

"It's true love." Agatha told herself. "Nothing can get in the way of that."

Sophie came zooming towards her, riding her own dark cloud, her body leaning on the cloud as if it were a bed. Sophie raised a hand to her lips and yawned.

"What a fairytale." She drawled, flicking at a piece of dust that went towards her. "I could end you off right now, and there would be _nobody_ , no _Tedros_ to even watch." Sophie cackled, her voice thundering across the whole sky at nobody.

Agatha slowly backed off. Sophie. Tedros. Where was he?

She raised her hand upward as a flash of lightning met the tip of her finger, and soon, the skies turned grey again.

Agatha tried to shake herself from this. This was nonsense, it was chaos... What was going on?

Sophie smiled. "Be glad it's only a dream, Agatha. Real life... I don't know what to say about that."

Agatha gaped at her. Tedros would always be there for her! Sophie couldn't trick her into believing lies... Could she?

"Goodbye." Sophie turned around, her finger turning pink before doing so.

She was falling again. Falling into nowhere.

* * *

Tedros found himself in the middle of fog. Fog, fog, and fog.

He looked to the ground, only to find black stone. Pure, black stone.

"Where am I?" Tedros thought to himself, reaching a hand through the mist and trying to navigate his way across wherever he was.

One step could mean he could fall to his doom, any step was a risky one.

Tedros slowly knelt down on his clear seeing spot, reaching a hand out to his right.

He felt land. More smooth, tile-like rock.

Tedros stretched even further, feeling more land. He let out a sigh of relief.

He got up, and took a step there.

"Confused, Tedros?"

Tedros nearly jumped, but then his hand felt it's way to the hilt of Excalibur as Tedros slowly unsheathed his sword.

The voice chuckled, rattling Tedros's body.

"Isn't this just like Agatha?" The voice asked.

Agatha? Agatha? This was nowhere near Agatha!

Agatha was beautiful, and many marveled her beauty. But she was also good on the inside, and even more radiant there.

Tedros's blood boiled. How dare whoever the owner of this creepy voice insult his gorgeous princess!

"I know what you're thinking, Tedros. Your story is predictable like that. Agatha seemed to betray you twice, what's stopping her from doing it a third time.

"You... You're lying!" Tedros said defiantly, his voice faltering at the first word.

"Yes... Is it Agatha that's lying to you?"

At the sound of his voice, the mist all disappeared into thin air as Tedros saw a bright flash of light.

What he expected now was a green field with fresh air and blue skies with a hint of white clouds. What he found though, was much, much more rattling.

Agatha was laughing. Her black hair glowed in the sunlight, her warm chocolate eyes looking at him lovingly. She laughed again - a nice, wonderful, laugh.

He started running towards her. "Agatha!"

Then her eyes turned icy, and when she blinked, her eyes opened to reveal clear, glowing white eyes. Her hair glinted mischeviously in the sunlight as she creepily smiled.

The wind started to pick up, and Tedros found himself straining and finding the wind to stay in his spot.

Tedros looked up, feeling as if the light was getting dimmer. The sun was now getting blocked by a perfect, circular cloud.

The grass wilted beneath him into a dead yellow color. Tedros started running - in the other direction.

But no matter what, he'd always find Agatha, now crackling into the wind and sky.

"No," He shook his head. "No..." Tedros sank to his knees.

Then it all disappeared. The fog he saw before came back.

"How are you so sure," The voice spoke again. "That Agatha won't go running back to Sophie? That she will always stay loyal to you? How do you know how many times that you'll repeat the same mistake in trusting Agatha, only to have her stab your own sword into your back?"

"It isn't true," Tedros muttered weakly, fighting to get up but only to have an unknown force keep him from standing up. His eyes were cast down.

"How do you know?"

The mist crept closer to him.

"Agatha could be working with Sophie right this moment."

The mist got even closer to him.

"Agatha could not be your true love."

The mist now completely enveloped him, and Tedros was trapped in it's wrath.

He then saw the flash of a mask, one to quick for him to investigate in any further with, and the next thing he knew, Tedros's eyes flew open.

~V~

"No." Agatha and Tedros thought at the same time. "It couldn't be true."

Tedros clutched his bed sheets, silently getting dressed in his Everyboy's uniform. "It's just a dream." He reassured himself.

Or was it?

Agatha and Tedros now both had a twinge of doubt in their hearts. Sophie noted, watching from the magic mirror.

It was enough to wrench them apart.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Creepy chapter, isn't it?**

 **Will Tagatha live or die?  
**

 **What is the true secret of Professor Floria?**

 **SwanDestiny: You could probably find out tomorrow... Probably.**


	22. Controlled

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own anything. That includes the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: Why am I so cruel to threaten to end Tagatha? Because I have a cold heart. Now let's see in the next chapter.**

* * *

The School Master tapped his fingers against the table.

He finally healed his internal wounds, and he found out something very shocking and essential on the way.

The School Master grinned. It was time for the show to start.

Two lovers would only be unbreakable if their hearts were only full of pure love.

Then, Sophie noticed a tiny crack of emptiness that hasn't been full yet. Through this crack, she let a hint of doubt.

Everything else would be taken cared of by themselves...

The School Master laughed. It was time...

* * *

Kiko felt strange - She always had an image of Sophie in her head, calling her over and over again.

It was weird. Why would she imagine that?

Kiko shook her head. It was probably nothing.

Probably nothing...

Then there was also this buzz in her head. Barely noticeable, but it was there. It was almost as if it were waiting, waiting to tell her something.

Kiko started feeling this way a day after her release from Black Mountain.

And Kiko still couldn't figure out the meaning of it...

A picture of Sophie in her black cloak appeared in her mind, the black thorns resting on her head gleaming dangerously.

Her green, murky eyes flashed dangerously.

"Kiko... Kiko... I want you to tell lies of love soon... I will see to you later."

Suddenly, Kiko felt compelled to tell Agatha and Tedros that the other didn't truly love them.

She took a step towards Agatha's room, determined to break Agatha and Tedros apart. It was her only goal in mind.

 _Lies of love-_

 _Soon._

Soon. Not now. Not yet.

She wouldn't break them apart and let their hearts dry... Not just yet.

Later. Soon. She would shred them to pieces.

Then reality hit her again.

"What?" Kiko thought in her mind. "Why would I do that? Agatha's my friend!"

 _Soon..._

Kiko collapsed onto the floor, confused.

"I couldn't be a traitor... I couldn't be."

Not unless...

The nectar. That tingling sensation that ran across her body for a second, and the sear of slavery she felt.

It all made sense. The puzzle pieces in Kiko's mind were finally fitting together.

When Sophie kidnapped them, she did it for this purpose. She fed them the nectar so she could mind controll them - Hester, Anadil, Dot, and her.

Kiko gasped. She had to tell somebody! It couldn't be too late, not-

"Too bad, Kiko."

Kiko fell to her knees. Then everything started dimming, and the world went black.

~V~

 _"Kiko."_

 _She was surrounded by darkness and black, trapped in an infinite abyss._

 _Kiko looked up to see Sophie, flickering like a vision or an illusion, her snow-white locks cascading down to her shoulders, her black cloak bellowing behind her in silent movement and her murky green eyes looking at her in a superior way._

 _Her towering vision-like figure was at least 10 times as tall as herself, with green edges of light dimly brighting the edges of her body._

 _Sophie smiled, an evil smile that made Kiko shiver._

 _She wanted to shout so many things at her. What has she done? Why was she doing this? To let her go..._

 _It was useless. She was frozen._

 _Sophie's smile only widened._

 _Suddenly, a string of golden light started circling them, intwined with a strand of darkness as well._

 _"Kiko, you are now my slave."_

 _Kiko involuntarily shook before falling - Laying sprawled on the ground at Sophie's feet._

 _She couldn't move. She couldn't move at all._

 _The string of light and darkness started enclosing them both._

 _Sophie only grinned as Kiko stared in horror._

 _She realized it too late._

 _Kiko was now binded to Sophie._

 _Sophie stared at Kiko._

 _"There is only one antitode - One that nobody knows. Only the School Master and a select few know of it."_

 _Kiko wanted to stand up to Sophie, but she couldn't._

 _This was it. This was her destiny - This was the rest of her life._

 _Sophie won._

 _She was trapped in the realization, and the terrifying truth of it all._

 _As the strings tightened around them even more, Kiko found herself drifting away..._

~V~

Kiko's eyes shot open.

There was something in her now - Something dark, controlling her, and taking over her body.

 _Go. Go find Agatha._

Kiko wanted to scream, she wanted to thrash and shake this horrible feeling off of her. There was one problem though... She couldn't.

So, Kiko unwilling went up the glass steps she knew so well to find Agatha and place a stone of doubt inside her heart to crush all the love she shared with Tedros. Then she would have to do the same with Tedros.

They were all done, finished. All of them.

The crystal clear glass shimmered in the sunlight from one of the candycane windows. Kiko could only wish her life was as flawless as it's surface.

* * *

Agatha was still so shaken from her dream, that she didn't even want to get up.

The world seemed to be swirling around her head, saying yes, and no, yes, no, yes, no...

Love, no love, love, no love...

Agatha usually wouldn't be affected by a dream. She would push it aside, and move on with her day.

This one though, this one had Sophie. Sophie telling her that Tedros didn't actually love, her, and that he was bound to betray her as well.

This dream... Sophie was actually there.

She was there to tell her that...

"No." Agatha firmly shook her head. "Why am I believing Sophie? She's a liar... A snake... Tedros loves me... Right?"

Agatha wrapped up the silk, pearly white cloak Tedros gave her around herself.

There then was a knock on the door.

Luckily, today the students from both schools were allowed to wander the school grounds. Maybe she could find a nice, quiet spot, and let their love reassure them. In fact, it was probably Tedros right now.

Agatha walked to the door and slid it open.

Golden eyes met her own.

"Agatha." Kiko said. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Alright, review and stuff and more stuff and... Stuff.**

 **You know what? I don't know how many chapters this is going to take. Probably a lot. So... Um... Let's see... Well, I don't know. I just have the plot planned out... Let's see where this goes, shall we? Until the next chapter!**


	23. The Crystal of Sorcera

**Disclaimer:**

 **SwanDestiny: Maybe, just maybe, part of the reason my fanfiction appearance is the fact that I'm like Odette (however you spell her name) and I'm a swan girl and have swan wings, MAYBE is because of Soman Chainani and the Swan badges.**

 **Except not really.**

 **It was my Ever After High account name... But my account got deleted like every other one (no...). Well, that and I just noticed my name has to do a lot with the School For Good and Evil. Swan. Destiny.**

 **But still, even when my name is that. I. Don't. Own. The School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: Also, if you were panicking about Tagatha, I'll give you a hint I shouldn't give. Why did I put Together Forever in Fairytale True Love that's a community all about Tagatha? If I were going to break them up and have them hate each other forever, why would they be in that very category?**

* * *

Kiko may have been tortured inside out, trying to tell Agatha that Tedros didn't love her to no avail and to Agatha shaking and whispering and telling herself that Tedros loved her, but it had the same effect Sophie wanted after all.

Then, Sophie made Kiko go to Tedros and tell him that Agatha betrayed him and was on Sophie's side all along, but he was holding his head and clutching it as if he had a headache and holding the hilt of his sword and grasping it. Still, he forced Kiko out, saying Agatha wouldn't betray him in a not at all confident voice.

Gosh, it was hard to break up two lovers that's love was almost unbreakable. Really, really hard.

It was all the same anyways. Soon, Sophie and the School Master will be ruling over the world with Evil's love. Even if she had to crack the hard surface of ice, she would do it.

So Sophie watched, the School Master out to prepare for the war up ahead and examining the School Master's tower he was soon to claim once more. He was out learning the forbidden magics that could only be done by the most powerful, powerful of sorceresses, seeing the last person to do it was 1000 years ago and the person died immediately after. That type of forbidden magic.

He used to had to use a lot less effort to attempt the spells when he was at his fullest, but something dreadfully wrong has happened. Something, even the School Master overlooked.

Illusions, invisibility, the art of memories, the Dark Presence (The dark spell from Camelot that took most of a person's soul and moved it somewhere else, a spell the School Master already knew), Hestia heal - All forbidden magic. The magic Sophie had to use to control Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot's mind was a powerful spell and potion, but it took a lot less power and energy, especially compared to forbidden magic.

Sophie, on the other hand was working on the current plan, taking the actions of bringing the schools, both schools to war. Then, when the war has finally come, the School Master and Sophie will join together, combining their powers to win the war.

The School Master shall use forbidden magic - so powerful it was forbidden.

And then there were the most powerful spells of all time.

Evil's Hate and Good's Love.

* * *

Agatha brushed her hair in the groom room, oblivious to the chatter of the excited Ever Girls around her.

She gulped. It was five hours from the Circus of Talents.

Also, she had no idea what she was going to do. Again.

Only this time, it was completely, terribly, beyond different. This time, Tedros wouldn't be looking at her like she was the best person in the world, this time, Sophie will probably be lurking in the Black Mountains waiting to strike, and this time, everyone knew the horrible truth about the wolves and the fairies.

Except that they were all dead. Ever. Single. One.

Agatha could only pray with all her woods, praying to the spirit of August Sader, to all good in the world - That there will not be war.

She could only hope it'll be true.

As Agatha pinned up her hair, looking at the mirror, she sighed, taking out a pin and letting it tumble down to her waist, black glossy hair cascading down from the pin.

Maybe she should focus on something other than wars right now. It would be better for her.

Her thoughts than drifted to Tedros.

She knew that she should trust Tedros, she really did, but there was something about that dream... Something unusual. Something horrifyingly real.

Then to hear Kiko say that Tedros would never really trust her... That was unnerving.

Something was wrong, and Agatha didn't know if it was Tedros or her.

 _Or somebody else?_

Agatha shook her head. No, that wasn't possible.

Nobody could get in the way of Tedros and her's love and snap it in half... They couldn't. It's just not possible.

While Agatha was thinking about this, she scanned through the dresses in the Groom Room.

She reached out to touch a sea foam colored dress, embroidered with a sky blue along the edges of the dress. It was perfect.

Agatha's crestfallen eyes were cast downwards as she thought about Tedros - How she would've loved to dance with Tedros with this dress!

But that wasn't possible. There was doubt.

So with a heavy heart, Agatha lifted the dress and changed into it, knowing that that was her only gown and she had to wear it. There was only one person she could imagine wearing it with though.

And then, she fled the Groom Room, unable to take the pain of it all.

~V~

Agatha raced up a random spiral staircase, only to find herself in a place she never knew existed.

"It was like a whole different world," Agatha thought as she found herself stepping on a path made of stars, the door firmly locking behind her and materialized. The room wasn't even a room, but like a different place altogether, full of distant stars and light. "It's like the night sky," Agatha thought, "Except up in the sky where you could see it all."

Agatha saw swirling lights and twinkling stars, and she saw the moon glowing in the distance.

"Where am I?" She softly asked herself. "How is this here?"

"Agatha," A voice said warmly, familiar like she heard two different times, one in the past and one in the present. "Welcome to the Secret Tower."

In stepped a women dressed in gold silk, the sky changing into day and the solid path she was stepping on turned into clouds as the Secret Tower basked in sunlight.

Agatha gasped.

"Mom?"

It was indeed Callis, yet it was also Professor Floria. Callis stared down sadly sighing as she took Agatha's numb hands into hers. Callis's midnight black hair cascaded down in slight waves, shining silver in the sun. Her golden eyes were staring down at Agatha like she had a million things to tell her, knowledge etched into the depths of the golden pools. Her pale skin seemed white contrasted to the sun, and only then did she realize that her mom was also Professor Floria and that she knew about the fairytale world long before Agatha did.

"Agatha," Callis bowed down her head sadly, her locks tumbling down her shoulders. "I'm sure you know now that I'm actually your mother."

Agatha stiffly nodded, unable to make sense of it all.

How could Callis be Professor Floria? How did she know about magic? About fairytales?

A million questions popped up in her mind, eventually to be answered by the million things Callis wanted to tell her.

"Child," Callis said softly, sounding so unlike when she did at home in the graveyard, "Take a seat. I have a story to tell, and it's a long one."

Agatha obligingly sat down on the soft cloud.

Callis, also known as Professor Floria, took a deep breath.

"Agatha, there was once a kingdom known as Sorcera, and it was a kingdom full of enchantment and magic. Wizards, sorcers, mages, and enchantresses - Every type of special magic blood gathered here, seeing that every person in this fairytale world has a bit of magic."

Agatha nodded, understanding. There were still so many questions in her mind, but she'll have to wait until Callis's story was finished.

"I was the princess of this kingdom, a long, long time ago." Callis said sadly. "I ruled over the kingdom, and our magic became even deeper and our knowledge of the world increased everyday. We were a peaceful kingdom, and we practiced magic for the reason of good. At least, most of us did. There were darker kingdoms of sorcery, but we were the strongest."

Agatha slowly nodded again. That's why Callis knew magic, and why she teached The Magics disguised as Professor Floria. Perhaps that's how long she managed a different appearance - She was the ruler of a kingdom of magic.

"A month after I was crowned Queen of Sorcera and chose my king, Ash, a man I fell in love with that was deeply into magic, disaster struck."

A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye as she wiped it with the back of her hand, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"It was long after the war between the School Masters, and the Evil School Master was angered at the good of the ending of each tale. Before Ash and I's tale could've been known, the School Master burned the original and set out to take the fairytales into his own hands. So he tried convincing us to turn, or else our kingdom will fall. Ash told me to run. Soon, I heard the devestating news that Sorcera was destroyed. I fled to the Endless Woods, knowing the School Master was chasing after me."

Callis looked up, and her eyes were slightly red from crying with streams of tears coursing down her cheeks. "So I hid my true appearance, and found Gavaldon, where I became a physician. Then I gave birth to you."

Callis squeezed Agatha's hand. "It hurt me so much to see you alone, but I had to keep up with my act, so I pretended think you'll go to the School for Evil. When you came back though..."

She turned away as the scenery rippled again and changed into a hall of glass windows. Callis traced her finger along one.

"You went back to the School for Good, and I knew I had to go to."

Callis suddenly turned.

"Agatha." She said, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "He's discovered who I am. I must pass this down to you before it's too late."

A crystal appeared as Callis collapsed at losing the power of it, extracting it out of herself.

"Take the crystal, Agatha." Callis whispered, clutching her heart. "It'll extend your magic abilities, and allow you to use the foribbiden powers. Explore the Secret Tower. It has many, many places to explore..."

Callis sunk to her knees as Agatha stood in horror, unsure what to do.

"I love you, Agatha. Please remember that."

* * *

 **A longer chapter than usual.**

 **Wow... Shocks! Now you know the truth. I was planning to save this for next chapter, but I think from now on these chapters should be near 2000 words since it's really near the end of this story :(**

 **Questions for you:**

 **What really shocked you? Tell me what you think about this! Just the general talk about the story so far.**

 **How did I do with writing? What writing techinques could I improve on, and what did I do well?**

 **Last question: The fun one**

 **If Agatha's love with Tedros is a fairytale, which one is it most similar too? Cinderella, Snow White, the Ugly Duckling?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Bye, thank you all so much for reading!**


	24. Shared Thoughts

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

Agatha watched in amazement and awe, marveling at the crystal's leviation, floating above her hand. It was like an enthralling treasure, shining bright and luring her in, captivating the spectators. The crystal glowed like the moon - Pale in comparison to the sun, but it was still silver and shined brighter than any of the jewels in the School for Good. It gave off a silver and white glow, faintly outlining it's surface. It was shaped like a sphere - A perfect, round sphere.

She continued to watch as the crystal faded away, leaving a bit of it's glow behind as Agatha felt a sudden surge of power. Agatha's eyes shot open as she felt like she was being electrified by a bolt of lighting, feeling the power within the electricty. She felt so powerful, so useful, so... Able to do anything she wanted to.

Agatha waved her hand, watching as a picture of a faraway castle was born from her hands. Illusions? "Forbidden Magic", the most powerful magic in the world? Agatha now possessed it. She was an enchantress. She was the princess of the fallen kingdom Sorcera.

She was still in awe, yet, there was a pain, a pain that kept stabbing her and nagging her, scratching her back softly, only then to have the blade sunken in.

Sorcera has fallen, perished, never to be seen again. She was the princess of a lost kingdom. Callis died before her very eyes, caring for her deeply like she should with the affections of a mother. Her father was dead. With every phrase that passed through her mind, Agatha's face fell at every depressing statement, her giddy mood crashing and her eyes were now crestfallen, the warm chocolate brown edges now tinged with ice.

She was excited like a child that received the best present yet, and now she felt as if someone died, someone she cared for. And someone did. It just happened to be Callis. Her unknown father. The kingdom she was supposed to rule over. They were all gone. Forever.

Callis cared for her all this time, Agatha wistfully thought, she cared enough to pretend that she didn't really and protect her identity from the School Master. She cared.

Then all of her hope was destroyed by the School Master, her love, her kingdom, and everything. The only thing left was her and her crystal of Sorcera. The School Master...

The name tasted bitter on her lips (despite it not even being the School Master's real name, but his title), even more bitter than before. They would've been Together forever, her family and herself. They could've lived a happy life together. And that possibilty was destroyed.

"Together forever," Agatha thought, the words seeming so strange in her mind, echoing around and around. "Together forever..."

Tedros... Tedros. They were supposed to be together as well, no? They were true loves. And why did they ever doubt? How could she doubt Tedros?

"Because," Agatha thought. "The dream was a convincing one, almost like reality. And then Kiko... Kiko wouldn't lie, would she?"

Then Agatha nearly toppled over as the realization hit her.

Sophie and the School Master. They escaped to her dreams, and convinced her, persuaded her to be against Tedros so they would be too broken to fight. Agatha had to admit it was a good plan.

Apparently seeing the truth, cutting through any foggy lies to the crystal clear light has been part of the crystal's powers as well.

And what about Kiko? Kiko lied to her... But she could only see through those lies, and not see what motivated her to do so to tell her Tedros didn't actually take her seriously.

So Tedros has always been faithful to her? Agatha felt a pain of guilt. How could she not see it before? How could she have doubted him?

Wait, Agatha paused. Didn't that mean Tedros had dreams about her as well? And now he could doubt her?

Agatha felt like she's been stabbed a thousand times at this point. She had to tell Tedros! She had to tell him that she loved him, and-

She paused.

Agatha was still in the Secret Tower, watching as clouds leisurely floated by.

It was 1 hour until the Circus of Talents.

* * *

Tedros paced around in front of the doorsteps to the School For Good.

Not more than a week ago, Agatha and him were cuddling next to the tree. He wanted to cut down that tree now.

"What caused the change?" Tedros asked himself. "Dreams can seem real, but Kiko..."

Kiko wouldn't be lying to him about this kind of thing, would she? And if she did, why in the name of Camelot would she do that?

Kiko was a sweet girl, becoming a calming, and peaceful being like the lake she will become the mermaid of. Lakes meant honesty and truth, didn't they? Maybe... She wouldn't be the type to lie, right? And if she did, wouldn't she squeak and be nervous, and feel extremely guilty? Honestly, Tedros wasn't sure who to believe in - His trust in Agatha, or the possibility of deception of Kiko.

The dreams couldn't be real. It just didn't work like that. Tedros knew that Agatha wouldn't leave him, and it was him who betrayed her and didn't trust her at the Never Ball. If he believed in Kiko and the dream, it would just happen all over again.

Faith. He'd have to have faith in Agatha.

Just like his father had faith in his mother as well.

They could've been together. Together forever. But that was all gone now, like an illusion, something that never existed. He lost all his family, and had nothing left to return to. His mother was anything but loving. His father was depressed and died of a disease. Together forever... It sounded so strange.

"Mother secretly hated Father." Tedros thought sullenly. What if the same thing happened to Agatha and him? What if the dream was speaking the truth? That Agatha would just return to Sophie's hands?

"No." Tedros fiercely told himself. "Don't think like that. Agatha... Agatha is different."

Of course Agatha was different. She saw him for who he was, even when he was transformed into an ugly old hag. Agatha saw past his title and his looks, and looked deep within him, and into his heart. She saw who he truly was, and loved him for that.

How could he have doubted Agatha?

Descion made, he marched up the stairs, only to remember they had to go to the Circus of Talents, which was actually on the Never's side this time.

His apology to Agatha would just have to wait.

* * *

Sophie stared out into the mist of the Black Mountains.

She almost forgot what the outside world looked like, with the School Master and herself hiding within the veil of the Black Mountain's mist. She almost forgot the shine and gleam of the School For Good, and the dark, eerie clouds that haunted the School For Evil. She barely remembers the blue skies or grey clouds, and the soft, vibrant green grass.

"But," Sophie thought somewhat happily. "The plan will be in action after the ball. I'll be outside once more."

The plan... The plan...

Sometimes the small voice in Sophie's head, the small voice that was good, would ask of what would've happened if the plan didn't exist, and she was still friends with Agatha?

"Shut up." Sophie growled at the voice, but couldn't help but ponder about it.

Agatha and her would be best friends. Sophie would feel loved. She would feel... Happy.

But wasn't she already loved? Already happy? She was the lover of the School Master, the Evil's Love. The School Master aknowledged her greatness, he kissed her with passion, and claimed his love for her every night with that devillish evil grin of his.

What if she wasn't really belonging her then? What if...

Agatha. Gavaldon. Her mother.

Sophie sighed. Perhaps truly it was only her mother that loved her, the only one who cared about her? What if the School Master was just using her so he could control the world and the Storian? What if Agatha already had a burning rage for her? Sophie sighed again. What would have life been like, just with her mother?

They would be together. Together forever. A loving mother and daughter, Sophie would always feel the love she always wanted to feel. She just wanted to be loved, it didn't matter if it was the best friend love or soul mate love or the motherly love. She just wanted to feel cared about all these years. Maybe that was why she took up the School Master's chance to love again so quickly. Together Forever. The thought was so strange in Sophie's mind, imagining a world with her mother back in it. With her family and her love back.

What happened last time though with the School Master? Maybe he did love her, he did all this for her right? She still remembered looking in his eyes, nearly a year ago, hoping for love, but only finding hate. What happened to that? What if he was doing this all just to earn her trust? What if he didn't love her?

"SHUT UP!" Sophie roared, knocking a vase in the process with a glowing pink finger she didn't even realize was tuned into her emotions and thoughts. Sophie sighed. This voice was getting to her, a lot. Why wouldn't she trust the School Master?

It did have a point though...

"No!" Sophie thought relentlessly. "No, no, no, no, no! I will not listen to such nonsense! Just... No!"

Yet the thought still lingered on her mind.

A world with peace. With love.

A world where they would all be together forever.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Well that's a chapter mostly dedicated to thoughts and emotions. I guess this is where the title came from then. And now you all go like "ohh..."**

 **Was the together forever references getting annoying? Sorry if it did, but I thought it was this triangle Agatha-Tedros-Sophie. I made up a theory called the triangle of destruction.**

 **The first war was due to Sophie raging. The second war was because Tedros was a jerk and wouldn't trust Agatha. And the third war in the future would be because Agatha just couldn't compromise between Tedros and Sophie. So it's just all them, then.**

 **Anyways, I don't have much to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter, we'll be seeing the Circus of Talents!**


	25. The Circus of Talents

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: The end is coming, in what I predict will be 5 chapters or less, and this chapter, I present to you: Th** **e Circus of Talents!**

 **Warning: Very, very long chapter, it's nearly 3000 words! It's all the Circus of Talents though, remember that.**

* * *

Tedros soon found himself lining up on the Never's side of school grounds, outside of the School For Evil, and along with others, Chaddick, Tristan, Beatrix, Millicent, Nicholas, Reena, Kiko, and more Ever students were all lined up in front of their side of the Circus of Talents.

And yet, the only person he cared for, the only girl he needed to see right now wasn't here. No, Agatha, like last year, was late again.

"What if she doesn't come?" Tedros thought with anxiety. Maybe she was angry at him for ignoring her, but wasn't she unwilling to talk as much as he was? Tedros felt cold sweat cling to the top of his forehead. What if she didn't come?

And possibly more importantly, but probably not matching the fear of not being able to apologize to Agatha, Tedros didn't know what to do for the Circus of Talents.

"Just swing your sword around and do the graceful sword poses." Tedros thought. That was what he was planning to do all along last year, but Sophie prevented that from happening. Tedros sighed. Maybe he wanted something grander, something like what Agatha performed last year, but he'll just have to settle with the sword fighting for now. After all, he was well trained with a sword and a lot would find it impressive. Would it be enough to win, though?

"And would the School Master be judging this?" Tedros thought with anxiety. If luck were on his side, the School Master appearing in the mirror would just be an illusion, as rare as it was, and due to him nor anyone else spotting him, they might be in luck and the School Master was truly dead for good. Yet, he couldn't help but feel doubtful and a bit of fear. If the School Master was watching, he would be out to kill Agatha, seeing it was Sophie's goal as well as his.

Then, both of the heavy doors right in front of him slid open.

Tedros couldn't help but be in awe. The Circus of Talents was completely different from last year's design. On the Ever's side of the room, the walls were gold with patterns and swirls of different colors, blue, green, red, or silver. The carpet was red, with golden edges, layed out all across the room until it met halfway with the Never's side. Swords with glowing flames surrounding the blades hung from the wall, as well as roses, flowers, and different ribbons. There were also mirrors that spewed out spells of beautiful swirls and colors that were only there for decorative purposes, therefore not hurting anyone. Candles hung high, almost near the ceiling, lit with golden flames. The ceiling itself was made of white pearls. Then there was a mirror centered in the middle on the stage, one side of it made of white light and a smooth, flawless jeweled surface. It was indeed, very impressive.

The Never's side was something completely different.

The walls were black, only black with slight cracks in the wall where there it was a red - a deep, shining blood-red. The floor was made of black tile, with cracks all across the tile that were glimmering green with sparks that seemed to spawn out of the were ripped, teared, and ruined banners of dark, eerie colors hanging from the sides of the walls. There were pointed, ugly sticks sticking out from sides of the wall, all made of black thorns with dark swirls of foreboding magic coming from their sharp tips, not meant to harm, but not pleasant as well. Some would spit out menacing, hot flames, while others would have ice slowly creeping it's way out, then shattering and rebuilding again. Though they were pretend and couldn't actually harm anybody, it was still creepy. The Evil's sides candles were floating black flames at the opposite end of Good's candles, trying to reach out and grab someone but their enveloping flames were unable to reach that far, thankfully. The ceiling was made of black pearls to resemble the opposite of the white, pure pearls. The mirror in the center had the other half, with face flawless as well but with a dark light slightly shading the glass, with it's edges being dark light. It was decorated just as well as the Good side.

Just when Tedros finished observing the Circus of Talents, Agatha bursted in, much to his relief. Agatha was dressed in a gown of lake-foam green, with swirls of sky-blue outlining different parts of the dress, with lighter shades of green and some shades of blue covering the gown. In her ebony hair, there was a single Lily that was held in her hair, and Agatha was wearing the emerald necklace that Tedros gave her when she first came back, he happily noted. Perhaps she wasn't angry with him after all.

And then, the doors shut right as Agatha took her seat.

It was oddly silent, with no wolves or fairies on either side of the room. Nobody dared speak in the silence.

Who would be judging the Circus? Who would be watching them?

Tedros fidgeted in his seat as he glued his eyes to the red carpet beneath him, tempted to look at Agatha but forcing himself not to. As much as he wanted to look into her eyes and reassure everything is alright between them, but he couldn't, if Agatha was still angry at him and would be confused why he was finally noticing her when he has been avoiding her for a week.

Besides, they had bigger problems to worry about.

Soon, the mirror in the center of the room started to glow - one side dark, one side light, as two figures stepped out. Professor Dovey, and Professor Lesso. Tedros breathed out a sigh of relief. The School Master wouldn't be judging this time.

"Welcome, to the Circus of Talents!" Professor Dovey and Professor Lesso chorused together.

"The Circus of Talents is a tradition we must always continue." Professor Dovey explained. "Now that the School Master isn't here, we decided to take it upon ourselves to create the Circus of Talents again for you."

"It'll be the same as last year." Professor Lesso said. "Except we'll be the judges." She raised a hand as the mirror transformed into twenty candles with ten on each side, each candle still lit. One had candles of dark purple, and the other side had candles of a light blue.

"We will begin with Evil." Professor Lesso announced. "Tenth is Ava!"

Ava stepped forth onto the stage made of platinum, stairs on each side of the stage.

Sitting next to Agatha, Kiko watched as Ava summoned a mini-thunder storm consisting of different colored flashes of lightning. The rain drenched the stage, including Ava, as her finger dimmed and she went back to her seat.

Kiko then turned to Agatha, who had her face buried in her hands, and she could tell that she was avoiding Tedros's gaze, who was nearly right behind her. "I wish I could tell her..." Kiko thought. "If only I could." Suddenly, though Kiko was expecting half of it, a cold chill ran through her bones. No matter how many times it happened, Kiko still shivered, ducking her head underneath the chair. She could sense Sophie's presence again.

"You will not reveal the truth." A voice hissed in her mind as Kiko's vision blurred, the figure of Reena twirling ribbons becoming faded. "You shall make sure Tedros and Agatha will not make ammends..." There was a pause and a silence, and then a tiny near inaudible whisper that Kiko could barely hear.

"Love... Would I ever obtain it?"

Kiko's body stiffened as she stonily stared ahead, watching as Reena finished her act, twirling a rainbow of ribbons and dancing all over the stage, earning applause and cheers from the Ever side. Kiko just cooly looked at Agatha, making sure she had no contact with Tedros.

Kiko felt again the terrible sensation of her mind being trapped in her own body, trying to cut the strings connecting her to Sophie.

The tenth candle on Evil's side went out. And there was no punishment. Ava just sulked to her seat, slumping over and ready to take on the punishment as a look of surprise crossed her face as she realized there was no punishment. Lady Lesso looked at Ava with disappointment.

Sometimes Evil would win, and the Evers wouldn't judge their friend by that. The world changed so much, ever since Agatha and Sophie left it and returned. It was equal, and it everything was won by talent, not the balance of the scale of Good and Evil. And soon enough, it was time for the third best Ever and Never to perform their talent. And it was actually Kiko's turn.

Kiko sauntered up the stairs in a way she never would have before, but now with Sophie controlling her body, Evers and Nevers watched as Kiko gracefully walked up the steps, haughtily raising her head high as her sandals echoed across the stage.

She practiced for this so much. Kiko looked to the audience in despair, knowing that this was it. Sophie would not make her do the serenade of the lake as she practiced for, and instead wreck havoc upon everything-

Kiko watched with absolute surprise as she elegantly raised her fingers, conducting flows of water from her glowing blue fingertip, swirling it around and around the stage. She couldn't feel the water, and instead was looking at the background like the audience itself.

"This would've been the perfect chance to destroy everything." Kiko thought. "What is Sophie up to? Maybe she'll take Hester and use her. Or Anadil."

Tedros and Agatha, at the audience though, were shifting around in their seats, their eyes darting around the whole stage. They both felt the creeping feeling of anxiety and nervousness, waiting expectantly for the School Master to make his move. This was his circus, after all. They felt fear eat them from the inside, a jumpy feeling twirling around in them. When would the School Master strike?

Yet, when Agatha unsurely walked up the steps of the stairs, her silk dress trailing behind her, nothing even happened yet. Still, she felt a strange tingling around her. Agatha scanned the crowd, almost seeing a blast of fire crash down into the ceiling, but then she blinked and saw everything was normal.

She took a deep breath, avoiding Tedros's gaze as she closed her eyes and conjured a golden spark by her glowing finger.

Everybody sent glances to each other, not sure of what to think of Agatha's simple act.

Agatha's eyes shot open as she waved her fingers, knowing how to create an illusion. She knowingly ran her fingers through the air as a trail of golden sparks followed her, causing raised eyebrows from both Evers and Nevers. This was the simple illusions - The forbidden illusions were yet to come.

She just learned how to master illusions two hours ago. She had yet to learn all the other forbidden skills, but she already knew her powers of illusions went beyond any record on paper.

So then, after the golden sparks transformed into a sphere of gold - a sun, and then the light spreading from the ball of light made a translucent sky that reached to the ends of the stage, a light blue tint now covering the stage as white clouds floated by. This caused a gasp from both Nevers and Evers, and from Professor Dovey and Professor Lesso themselves.

And Agatha wasn't even done yet.

With another wave of her hand, she caused the sun to disappear in a blink as night start rippling from the spot where the sun disappeared and the moon rised instead. The illusion of a sky was lit by thousands of stars, each which sparkled bright.

Agatha felt her energy draining quickly, and with a last wave of her hand, it all disappeared into golden sparks again before fading away. Then she fell to her knees, shaking.

Though she may be a princess of a lost kingdom and posses the Crystal of Sorcera, Agatha knew it was not wise to let people assume that she has it, and even wiser to not reveal it. Also, illusions were still forbidden magic, and she felt as though half of her life was gone. Needless to say, it was tiring.

So when Agatha slumped down the stairs, her eyes briefly meeting Tedros's who was in the crowd, politely clapping, the students all bursted into cheers. She walked down the asile and slouched down next to Kiko to see Anadil's act.

"How did you do that?" Kiko whispered harshly and in awe at the same time. Agatha, taken back from Kiko's tone was startled by the sound of her voice. What happened to the innocence Kiko held within her.

Kiko's eyes then widened at her slip up (Or Sophie's slip up, unknown to Agatha. "Umm... Sorry." Then Kiko dropped her violet to the ground like her usual slightly clumsy self, though it seemed a bit forced. Agatha was too worn out to care either way.

Anadil, somewhat terrified walked onto the stage, but then something seemed to overtake her. Her limbs freezed as her eyes narrowed down and a smirk appeared on her lips. That seemed more like her, Agatha thought, unknowing it was actually Sophie's doing.

~V~

"The Circus was a bit boring until now." Sophie cooed, gazing at her mirror and using her magic to control Anadil. "Now what are the best of sweet Anadil's abilities?"

Though she only used Kiko to her advantage so far, Sophie still gave Dot, Hester, and Anadil the same mind control potion as well. Now, all she had to make sure was she caused Agatha to lose.

"What's gotten into you?" The voice Sophie became so familiar with screeched. "What happened to Sophie, Agatha's best friend."

Sophie hesitated, releasing her magical grip on Anadil as Anadil's eyes widened, and she grimaced, realizing that Sophie caught her in an evil trap.

"The question is," Sophie thougth. "What has gotten into me? Sophie, the evil, beautiful and chilling witch? What happened?"

Sophie turned to her magic mirror, for once not using it to see someone else's location. She already had Kiko for that, being able to see through her vision and all.

She saw a pair of icy cold, frozen pair of green eyes stare back at her. Two pools that almost looked like shards of broken stained glass, shattered across in a perfect circle. Before Sophie even realized it, two tears escaped from her eyes and trailed their way down her cheeks. Then her eyes landed on her snowy white hair, and then observing the crown of black thorns on her head.

She wore the black thorns for more almost half of a year now, and barely took notice of it after growing so used to wearing it... Until now.

She plucked at it, but it was still nestled in her hair, unwilling to move. Something seemed off about it... Something very wrong.

Then Sophie noticed the dried tracks of two tears on her face. Her face now etched with horror, Sophie quickly wiped the tears away.

"What has gotten into me?" She thought again, shaking her head and peering at her face in the mirror every few seconds.

Then through Kiko's vision, she saw Evil's second to last candle go out.

~V~

Tedros glanced at Hester's demon, spitting out flames and ashes. Then his eyes moved again, almost looking at the seat Agatha occupied.

"How did Agatha perform illusions?" Tedros thought to himself again. "She was always on top of The Magics and always ranked first at that, and she's really good at magic involving lessons, but how did she use an illusion?" Tedros sank into his seat. "Who are you, Agatha?"

After the stage was now covered in ashes and rocks, now basically ruined, it was Tedros's turn. Instead of automatically cleaning itself though, it remained in it's damaged form. Maybe it was a challenge meant for him.

So Tedros climbed up the stairs up onto the stage, sensing the gaze of all the student's eyes on him.

This was the last act. If he could finish this, they would be able to avoid another Circus of Talents full of destruction. Still, Tedros was uneasy, feeling that any minute now the School Master would pop up and cause chaos - and another war.

The son of Aurthur casually swung his sword around before readying it into a starting position. And then, Tedros slashed away at all the rocks and ashes, throwing them up with the side of his blade and chopping them into dust. He felt Agatha's gaze pinned on him, watching as he tossed up another rock and slashed it into two pieces, then swinging at them again before one of them even landed on the ground. He felt a new energy burst through him, one he hadn't felt for nearly a week. He was fighting for Agatha again.

He barely noticed the stage was clean as he stabbed the last rock, then thrusting his sword out of it as the rock exploded.

That was when the last Evil candle was chilled by a wind, it's flame smothered into nothing. That was when Tedros lowered his head as he was graced with the Circus Crown. That was when Agatha rushed up to him, gushing out many things as he pulled her into his embrace, silencing her.

That was when the Circus of Talents ended.


	26. Delayed War

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **Dear taglove,**

 **Kiko was Sophie's puppet because she was in the School For Good, having access to Agatha and Tedros easier. And just pretend a World Without Princes never existed, for this story. So Tristan didn't die.**

 **Another note, know that I didn't make up Black Mountain. It's actually the mountain where Lady Lesso hid her child - Yeah, remember that? Book two?**

 **SwanDestiny: This chapter will be preparing for the Snow Ball, and the war that'll ensue after. Are you ready for this?**

VvV_VvV

 _"Agatha, will you be my princess for the ball?" Tedros whispered in Agatha's ear, kneeling down on one knee before her._

 _It was silent for a moment, and everything and everyone else faded away. Agatha was the only one who stood in front of him, the girl he cared for most._

 _Agatha breathed in. "Yes."_

 _And in that moment, both Agatha and Tedros knew that their love can't be any stronger, and they promised to never doubt the love between them again, their bond now being uncapable of being destroyed. It was love, true love, the one every prince and princess felt towards each other at the end of a fairytale._

~V~

Sophie was silent - She could hear the wind rushing past the mountain she was on, having no obstacles with no life on the mountain in it's path. She didn't know if the sun shined bright, or if the moon lit up the sky with hundreds of stars right now. All she knew was darkness.

She knew that today was the ball. It was a week after the Circus of Talents, and everybody was prepared for the Snow Ball they didn't have the previous year. This time, Sophie wouldn't be there to ruin it.

During the Circus of Talents, Sophie knew she had the chance to declare war and take both sides of students by surprise. But she didn't. When she possessed Anadil, she heard the little voice in her mind, the melodic, soothing voice like the voice of the blue sky. The voice appeared ever since she destroyed the clam in the depths of the lake in the deep cave in the Black Mountains, and the voice has been getting stronger since.

Once again, Sophie absent-mindedly pulled at the black thorns resting in her white hair. She found herself doing that often now, but each time, the thorns wouldn't budge. Was she trying to get rid of the thorns? Sophie wasn't sure. She knew that the thorns changed her, and swept through her mind to make sure she changed into the witch again, changing her appearance as well.

Then the School Master kissed her. It felt so powerful, so promising, so destructive, so eternal, everything Sophie ever could've hoped for. It also was full of hate. In fairytales, kisses would be heartwarming, powerful, promising, making you feel like you were soaring, and so full of love.

Sophie's eyes landed on the magic mirror, and her reflection stared back. Lately, she was just looking at the mirror and not using it for any other purposes - just to see the evil reflection stare back at her. What did she really want? Love, or hate?

"Love or hate." Sophie heard the words bouncing off the walls, endlessly echoing in her mind and heart. Love or hate. Choose one. Love or hate.

The mirror changed into an image of Agatha and Tedros preparing for the ball, and then into the image of the storybook of Cinderella flipping open and to the last page - a kiss. No, no, Sophie couldn't take it anymore.

With a cry, her finger glowed pink and shards of the magic mirror's glass flew out. The mirror was cracked. It was broken.

~V~

Agatha oggled the green dress before her.

She never thought she would be excited for a ball. She never thought that she, Agatha, would be caring so much about dresses. She never thought that she would be so desperately in love with a boy - A prince of Camelot. That's what Sophie would've thought. That's what Sophie used to be like.

With a sigh, Agatha layed down the dress on her bed so that it was flat with no wrinkles. Agatha then proceded to study and examine it from every side.

The bodice was different colored silks all wrapped and twisted around, though perfectly aligned. The shades were only slightly different, but they all had their fair share of silver glitter. There was a corset under the wrap of ribbons, silk of the color of forest green. The skirt had a big slit on the front, and teared to the white underskirts. It was a light grass green, and it sparkled in the light. The dress was magnificent.

Sophie would've loved it. But that Sophie was gone.

Agatha slid in the dress, knowing that it was a perfect fit. It still was.

The Snow Ball was coming up in two days, and Agatha couldn't help but feel excited and sorrowful at the same time. It was like the mix of Tedros and Sophie - It didn't go well together. That's why she was forced to choose between them... If only if she didn't have to.

~V~

"Agatha's going in green. Grass green, to be specific." Chaddick offered.

"I know that," Tedros grumbled. "I think sky blue would go well with grass green."

Chaddick nodded his head. "Sure. Whatever you say,"

Tedros was just unsure. The last time they were preparing for a ball (Or at least almost preparing for it), they declared war on evil despite Agatha's wise advice, and everything was chaos. Tedros wasn't sure this time might be any different, with the School Master and Sophie around.

"Well," Tedros mused to himself. "Maybe I just have to relax. I could just enjoy this day, couldn't I?"

And maybe, enjoying this peculiar day, the next time the sun rises there will be war.

~V~

Sophie looked at the clock. In 10 hours, there will be the Snow Ball.

She still wasn't sure why she hadn't made her move, she was offered the chance for the past week. Maybe, she'll do it during the Snow Ball...

But Sophie know in the depths of her heart that she wouldn't. She would wait specifically for the day after the ball to move - take over the School Master's tower again, and cause the Black Mountains they faithfully hid in to collapse and cause destruction.

It would be better to do it during the ball when everybody was dancing and the Nevers were sulking, but Sophie couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I want Agatha to enjoy this day." Sophie admitted to herself, but quickly erased the thought as her mind landed on the plan.

No, Agatha was her enemy. Sophie couldn't become weak.

Then why was she? What was the mysterious voice in her head?


	27. The Snow Ball

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

Sophie continued to stare at the shattered mirror with worry as she done so for the last ten hours. That magic mirror... It was a powerful one. It was the magic mirror owned by the School Master, for heaven's sake! What would he think when he came back...?

"He loves me," Sophie reminded herself. "To any true love, their soulmate is the most valuable thing in the world."

Sophie once again stared at the mirror shards that faded to oblivion. The mirror was so valuable too, and so special, and so powerful.

What if the School Master just wanted to use her for power, just like he used the mirror for that purpose as well?

"Now the voice is really getting to me. Stop thinking that," Sophie scolded herself. "No... No... I won't think that."

She now found herself often thinking about the possiblity the School Master didn't actually love her. "It's ridiculous, so stop pondering and wasting your time on it! He loves me for me, and my evilness," Sophie persuaded herself.

The mirror was still very concerning for her. What will happen when they won't be able to watch over the students? Perhaps Sophie will offer looking through Kiko, and to watch the Nevers by using Dot, Anadil, or Hester. Yes, everything will be fine... Hopefully.

Sophie walked outside of the cave, hoping to catch sight of the School for Good at the moment but to no avail. The Black Mountains were covered with mist... As usual. And right now, the School for Good was holding it's annual Snow Ball. Sophie wanted to see it so badly, she wanted to be there herself and not have to look through Kiko's eyes for that. She wanted to dance in the Hall of Good...

Sophie's eyes widened as she jumped back, alarms sounding off in her mind. "What has gotten into her? What really caused her to think to be... good?"

Sighing, Sophie closed her eyes and went to Kiko's mind.

* * *

Agatha couldn't help smiling as she held on to Tedros's arm, elegantly drifting down the stairs as if she was walking on air, not stumbling once. She forgot about all her problems with Sophie, everything that happened in the past, and all the things that loomed over her as a threat. She could just enjoy this night with Tedros. With Tedros.

Just feeling him and the warmth in her hand that touched his arm made her feel giddy and light, though it seemed so much better than all the other times she connected with him. It felt so... whole.

Tedros smiled down on her, and Agatha had to fight herself to keep her from smiling even wider.

Everything was perfect, beautiful, it was all flawless. Everything that happened this night would be full of love and dance.

Agatha's gaze wandered across the transformed Good Hall. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, four small ones in the four corners in the hall and one big one hanging in the middle. Candles were perched on the chandeliers, their flames flickering and dancing with the music. Glass windows were lined up on two opposite sides of the room, all nearly reaching the tall ceiling and almost reaching the ground as well. They had a spetacular view of the outside, with the magnificent shining stars in the sky in the distance with the moon gleaming silver and shining upon them. The walls painted a brilliant shade of gold with candles hanging from the sides of the wall. The floor was covered in a royal blue carpet with rose petals littered on the sides. How Good Hall was turned into this, Agatha had no idea, but she was most definitely in awe.

"Let's just enjoy this night. We could save the worrying for tomorrow." Tedros said, as Agatha tore her eyes away from the decorations and Good Hall to be met by Tedros's own shining sky blue eyes.

Agatha nodded, unable to form any sort of speech at the sight of Tedros's gorgeous blue eyes. This would've never happened to her before, but Agatha changed. Sophie did as well.

"Don't think of that for now," Agatha told herself. "Just think about the Snow Ball, and how wonderful it'll be."

Agatha and Tedros found a table swept to the side of the room, leaving the middle open for dancing. The music and orchestra hummed lightly in the background as everyone found a table for each pair.

There was then a trill of flutes, as Professor Dovey stepped forth.

"Students of good," Professor Dovey started, her voice echoing down the hall. "I know we've all gone through so many hard times, but we persisted and made our way back on top! I am proud of you all, and the event you were all waiting for finally arrived. May I present to you, the Snow Ball!"

There was then a bustle of students standing up and making their way to the dance floor, twirling in pairs as the waltzing music started. Tedros offered his hand to Agatha.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Agatha said fondly, as they waltzed their way to center of the floor.

With Tedros's hand on her waist, sending waves of warmth through her, her hand on his shoulder, and as their fingers intertwined with each other's, a small smile crept onto Agatha's face.

"You've been smiling a lot lately." Tedros noted.

"Yes," Agatha said shyly for once, "It's because of you."

"What was that?" Tedros teased as Agatha leaned back and spun slowly with Tedros in a circle.

"Oh, nothing." Agatha teased back as Tedros drew closer to her so that their lips were barely inches apart.

Tedros leaned even closer, and then his lips crashed down on her as the best of the best sensations ran through Agatha at the touch of their lips, a chill running up her spine. It was pure bliss, and in that moment, nothing mattered even more.

They danced the rest of the waltz in silence, but smiling at each other like there was nobody else in the world.

After dancing to many other songs, Agatha was tempted to throw off her heels and feel her feet in cold, refreshing water to cool off her numb and tired feet.

"I am not cut out for dancing," Agatha murmured to herself as she gulped down a cup of strawberry punch, satisfying her thirst after dancing so much.

"Not really." Tedros walked up next to Agatha, taking a glass of punch for himself as well. Tedros's eyes met hers. "You dance beautifully, Agatha,"

Agatha felt her face heat up as her neck seared red. "Um... Really?"

"Of course you do!"

"Well, I'm tired either way. No more dancing for me."

"That's good." Agatha looked at Tedros in confusion, as he continued on. "I can't stop those idiots from trying to dance with you or stare at you." He said cooly.

Agatha laughed. "You don't have to do that, Tedros,"

Tedros's gaze swept through Agatha's features before locking on Agatha's eyes. Agatha found she could no longer look away.

"I would do anything for you."

Agatha blushed again, but didn't look away as they kissed again.

They then danced the night away.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: You expected Tedros and Agatha to go to the garden! Well, that's too bad for you. I was tempted to write that, but I think that's enough Tagatha for you guys.**

 **I don't think this chapter is one of the better ones, but what did you expect?**

 **Review, review, and review! Bye!**


	28. The Cries of War

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

Kiko awakened to the sounds of deafening thunder. Loud, booming, thunder. The sounds of crashing and screams filled her ears as she immediately sat up to look out her fortunately still flawless (and not broken) window to have the most terrifying sight she has ever seen plague her vision.

"Is this a nightmare?" Kiko closed her eyes and hoped to drift off to dreams and sleep again. If luck were on her side, this would all be a nightmare - She never wouldn't have been magically taken controlled of, she never would've been imprisoned in her own mind, she never told terrible lies to Agatha, and this horrific sight wouldn't be happening right her own eyes.

Fate has taken a cruel turn.

Kiko jumped, not bothering changing out of her nightgown or brushing her hair, hurried to lock her room with all her magic power. She cast all the spells she knew on the door so it wouldn't budge to any magic. This was the only way.

Things were never that simple.

A cold chill ran through her spine and she knew that she couldn't escape this, destiny or not. She was an eternal slave to Sophie, who gave her the nectar that allowed her to control her mind but not her spirit. Kiko didn't know the antitode. Kiko's eyes glazed over, her vision clouding before becoming clearer and sharper than ever - She could see it all, but she couldn't control it. A numb feeling ran across Kiko's body, not allowing her to possess her own body anymore as she shot a spell on the door in a last desperate attempt.

It wasn't enough.

She has given up so long ago, her resistance and all of her defenses taken down. She couldn't fight this evil power, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't. As much as it broke her to give up... There was no hope left for her. The best way to prevent Sophie from doing anything evil was to make sure she couldn't do anything with her.

But Sophie made Kiko's finger glow pink (She learned that through mind control the magic color would still be the same. Maybe Agatha could recognize Kiko's situation through this...) as she made her unwilling shoot a spell at the window, immediately shattering it, opening a way to the terrible war that has fallen onto them. She cursed herself for not thinking about the window.

"How couldn't I have thought about that?" Kiko thought. "No... This can't be happening! There could be a way! No!"

Then she blacked out, only to find herself surrounded by shadows in the darkness, blinded by Sophie's will to not see her own terrible actions. Maybe that was for the better.

Kiko slumped her shoulders and collapsed onto the ground of darkness and wept.

* * *

Tedros rushed to the Girl's Dorm, trepidation crawling all over him like a spider. Agatha. Where was she?

Tedros turned to the corner and threw open a chocolate door, opening the room he knew was Agatha's. The door opened easily enough, but that wasn't what worried him.

In the once fancy and elegant room every Ever Girl shared, everything was ruined. The windows were now broken, some pieces fallen off, and the tattered curtains bellowed in the howling wind. There was a couple of glass shards scattered around, but Tedros avoided them. Pieces of candy were broken off and littered everywhere. Tedros searched everywhere for Agatha, but he couldn't find her.

Panic started to creep in, blotting out reason and light in his mind and chasing away the hope left in his heart. Where was Agatha? She couldn't be gone... No... She couldn't be! Tedros won't give up hope!

"Tedros!"

Tedros spun around to be met face first with Agatha as she grabbed his hand that only last night she was so gently holding.

Last night... The Snow Ball. How can something so special and loving end up as something like this? The destruction, the evil... The power.

"Agatha!" He cried out in relief. "I thought you were-"

Agatha sent him a look that made him shut up. "We have war to take care of Tedros."

Last night was so magnificent and beautiful. The Snow Ball soothed all of his doubts and fears of upcoming events, and he spent a night with his true love, Agatha, that he loved more than anything else, and deemed more valuable than all the riches in the world. Now everything was at stake.

From happiness to fear, from joy to doubt... There was love and war.

The halls passed in a blur as he and Agatha turned to familiar corners and paths they knew so well. Knowing the School for Good had it's benefits, but he had no time to think about this. He had no time to wander, it was time to put his fighting and magic skill to the test.

He and Agatha raced outside, hand and hand to face the fate that they had entered.

The once cloudy and foggy Black Mountains was falling - It was crashing down, piece by piece, crushing everything in it's path. There were so many screams as students rushed to safety, unsure if their respective castles could take on the damage. Black rocks showering the grey, thundering skies, a rock was met by another as they crashed together and were blown into smithereens.

And then he remembered something, something so essential and important and something he was wondering so much about.

"Agatha... If you could create illusions, couldn't you create a shield for the schools?"

Agatha's eyes blossomed with hope as she closed her eyes and brought her hands together.

"Protect everything I love..." She murmured desperately. "Please... Crystal of Sorcera, lend your power to me."

The realization hit Tedros like a brick.

The tales of Sorcera was mentioned to him once in Camelot, how their kingdom propsered in magic and fell to an evil hand. Somehow, Tedros knew that was the School Master now. He was told that the queen and the newborn princess survived, by hid somewhere unknown. That must've been Gavaldon. Slowly, Tedros pieced it together. The sacred treasure of royalty. Agatha was the princess of the lost kingdom. She was so advanced in magic before, but now that she had the "Crystal of Sorcera", she was beyond any magic Tedros has ever known. Tedros wasn't one for much magic, but knew it neverless, but prefered his sword.

Tedros looked at Agatha with newfound respect, watching as she slowly parted her hands to have a beam of light appear between them. The light shot up into the sky, hitting a point high enough to cover both of the schools as it started to spread over both schools in golden light. The screaming of the students ceased as they turned to Agatha, their eyes wide and full of new hope.

The flow of the strings of light continued to pour from Agatha's fingertips, layering the barrier she delicately put up. He watched in awe as the barrier became so strong, as Agatha teared up and then fell into Tedros's arms.

"Sleep," Tedros murmured into Agatha's ears. "You deserve rest..."

"I love you," He added as an after thought as he saw Agatha's heavy eyelids close and both Nevers and Evers closed in on them, cheering.

* * *

 _Agatha found an ancient power awaken in her as she opened her eyes and clenched hands to reveal a stream of golden light flow from her finger. She felt the power of the Crystal of Sorcera in her._

 _"Protect... Defend... Love... Forgive... Power..." Whispers repeated._

 _"Give me the power to protect this world," Agatha thought. "I love this beautiful world, so lend me power to defend it. I will forgive those against me and accept them to my cause. I will use all my power to protect, defend, love, and forgive. Hand me this power... Please, for the sake of good and this world."_

 _The power continued to stirr in her. She felt warmth and love._

 _Unknowing to her, the golden light created a strong barrier at her hands. Then exhaustion crept at her. She looked up to see a well-layered golden barrier protecting the schools. A faint smile appeared on her face._

 _Then she fainted._

~V~

Agatha found herself in a cavern, a cavern with crystals pouring out colors of light, flying around the room like bright mist and illuminating the cave.

There was a pool of water in front of her. Agatha approached it carefully, dipping her toes in and feeling the refreshing feeling course through her veins.

Agatha let out a sigh of relief and dropped to her knees, running her fingers through the cool waters. The water was colored the purest blue, an intense yet soft blue that Agatha never saw before, except in Tedros's eyes.

Tedros... Agatha remembered the look of disbelief, horror, amazement, and love written across his features before she fell unconcious. She wondered how they were holding up right now. A twinge of pain twisted inside Agatha's chest as she lay a hand where her heart would be. She hoped that Nevers and Evers joined forces. Most likely they would, after facing their first battle with the School Master and Sophie. What do they have up their sleeves? And Tedros... She prayed all she could, prayed as hard as she can that he would be protected, and that he would fare well.

"Agatha," A voice interrupted Agatha's prayers as she looked up to see the ghostly silver spirit of her mother. Agatha's heart started thumping wildly as her eyes widened with shock and she nearly soaked her hair into the water.

Callis?

"Welcome to the Cavern of Hope. This is my last chance to speak with you, before my spirit fades away, like all the rest of the good and evil before me. Callis gave Agatha a small, sad smile.

Agatha's tears then came rushing down her face as she choked.

Callis merely smiled. "It is good you have the Crystal of Sorcera. And what you did out there... It was brave of you. I am so proud to see you like this."

Agatha could only nod, in fear that if she spoke she was just end up sobbing and crying even more.

"Things have passed so quickly," Callis cast down her eyes. "Evers and Nevers joined forces, fortunately. The barrier you put up is doing well, but the most it'll last is a week. You have a week to prepare."

Agatha found the ability speech available again, but she didn't have the time to inquire Callis for anything that she'll regret wasting her time on.

"What are we up against?" Agatha asked meekly.

Callis weakly smiled, "Mist monsters. Sophie and the School Master used the mist of the fallen Black Mountains and created vicious beasts. They are easy to defeat, but there are so many of them... It would take weeks to take them all out. By then, the School Master and Sophie would have new tricks up their sleeves though." Callis closed her eyes.

Agatha couldn't only gape at Callis. Was their fate sealed? Was this the end?

"Do not fear, Agatha. This is the cavern of hope. You'll find something in here that'll conjure up hope for our side. You'll find magic."

Agatha looked into Callis's still golden eyes, "And you can't tell me where it is?"

Callis merely softly smiled, "I can't, for it will take too long."

Agatha nodded. She'll have to find something...

"You have as much time as you'll need, but remember, the outside world will need your presence as well. Understand?"

Agatha saw Callis's spirit flicker, and a rush of tears came to her eyes.

"I-I... Mom..."

Agatha gulped.

"I understand."

Callis's spirit was slowly dissolving as one last smile appeared on her face. Callis reached out to carress Agatha's hair, but her fingers ran through her body like a cold mist. Agatha shivered.

"Good. My power and my faith will rest with you."

* * *

Sophie looked out on the battlefield with an almost sickened feeling.

Everything that wasn't covered by the stupid shield Agatha put up was in ruins. The rocks of Black Mountain were fading away, made of evil magic that now served it's purposes. Sophie turned to look at the circle of rubies and black pearls that survived the fall from being on the peak of the Black Mountains. It was gathering the remaining bits of the mist, taking it in as it spewed out the faintly white mist monsters.

The mist monsters took the forms of what they wanted - There were ones that took the form of soldiers, some were cloaked figures, some were spiders, some were dragons... All that Sophie knew was that it was chaos and destruction.

Her mind took her back to the kiss that occured ages ago. The School Master's kiss promised her chaos and destruction, revenge... What happened to love?

Love... Love... Love was a fool's game, what those foolish Evers used as their last defense. That was what the School Master embedded into Sophie's mind, but she was still unsure to believe it or not.

"Why am I doubting the School Master?" Sophie thought for the millionth time. "What's happening to me?"

Not wanting to face her thoughts, Sophie turned to the battle.

Arrows were flying through the barriers, able to let weapons and people from their side pass but not allowing the enemies to break through the barriers. Once arrows went flying through the barrier, fire or ice surrounded them - And instantly killed a mist monster.

Sophie shook her head. No... They couldn't destroy the mist! No, at the point, they'll be able to take them all down in a week or so! This was bad...

And then, Evers and Nevers charged into battle, away from the protection of their barrier.

Nevers wielded glowing fingers, casting nasty spells that killed many mist monsters at a time. Ever girls would watch out for their loved ones, casting protection spells and casting spells at enemies coming from behind, with the occasional spell that would take out several mist monsters at a time. Archers aimed precisely at flying and moving, their arrows piercing straight through the enemies hearts. Swords and blades were quickly swung, stabbing, and slashing away. Things were not looking good for them.

Yet, there were so many mist monsters. Surely the School Master wouldn't make minions so weak for a war...

Unless...

It was a distraction.


	29. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

The golden barrier Agatha constructed was still strong despite facing many blows and hits, though it won't last longer than a day.

The School Master grinned. He knew. The Evers and Nevers would be fighting the last remaining mist monsters, about one hundred or so that'll very soon meet their demise, and the power he put into the magic ruby spheres would be complete. His plan was wonderfully working. He would be able to seize Tedros, and slaughter him in front of the whole school.

It would be hitting two birds with one stone, wouldn't it?

He'd be able to use the power he put into the ruby spheres, and it would be even more enchanted, and even more powerful. He cast the spell that is nearly the most powerful and wicked spell in the world - Evil's Hate. He also had Sophie force her magic power into it, though she seemed hesitant.

Ever since the School Master has been unstable and sent out a part of Tedros's nemesis to destroy him, the School Master later discovered the truth and strived to destroy his new nemesis - Tedros. So Tedros and Agatha were in on it together, weren't they? They would fight together, and their enemies would be the same, and they would defend their school and their allies with all of their power.

However, when the School Master will use Evil's Hate against him, he would die as a sacrifice and the School Master will be able to show the world that he was unstoppable, and he and Sophie shall rule the world. It would be evil.

And as long as the crown of black thorns on Sophie's head will remain in Sophie's spirit, energizing her and changing her to only be evil, nothing will be able to stop him. The clam containing the little part of Sophie's choice - Her choice to be good and evil was destroyed by none other than Sophie herself. Now that the last part stopping Sophie from changing sides was not even a wisp of tiny smoke, he and Sophie could use their power to win the war and declare evil throughout the lands.

Then, they would hear his name. Avdima. They would all tremble at the mention of it, for it meant evil. Pure, pure evil.

The School Master (and Sophie) will then live out their destructive, Never After.

Though, Sophie was acting hesitant lately. What if... What if when Sophie twisted the clam under her heel, a bit of her old choice escaped?

The School Master waved the thought away.

They were too far now to change their plans.

* * *

Sophie paced around and around, her invisibilty cloaking her in the midst of the dead of the night, and away from _enemy_ eyes.

She somehow hated the term of enemy. So that what Agatha and Tedros was now... The School Master shared his plans with her, telling how they would get a hold of Agatha, who had to be weakened after her golden barrier magic. Then, they would lure Tedros to come and rescue her, and finish them both off. The School Master shared that they shared the same team of nemesises, and that they had to destroy them for their path to be completely clear.

And yet, the idea didn't sound appealing to her. At the same time, she was absolutely horrified with it.

"Maybe..." Sophie thought, "I'm just missing the moments I had with Agatha?"

A rush of memories then came blasting at her.

 _"Aggie!" Sophie coughed, turning her head to the side of the bed._

 _She was sick, so horribly sick. Perhaps it was a reaction after the first year of the School for Good and Evil... Maybe not. Either way, she was sick and she was miserable._

 _Yet, Agatha always could brighten her day._

 _Agatha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, seating herself next to her bed side and careful to avoid her relentless coughing. Just the thought of Agatha being next to her was enough to put a smile back on Sophie's face, and her presence was enough to make her happy._

 _"Are you okay?" Agatha asked softly, cradling Sophie's hands in hers._

 _Cough. "Yeah..." Cough. "I think I'll"... Cough cough. "Be okay."_

 _Agatha nodded. "Get better soon... I miss having you around._

 _The words warmed Sophie's heart._

No. Sophie shook her head. This... This was not the time to think about that. She had to go according to the plan.

She already had Kiko use the remaining of her energy to sabotage the School for Good, as well as the other three Never girls to dispose of weapons from the School for Evil. Sophie didn't make them get rid of a lot though, since then there would be suspecting eyes and their plan might as well have failed. Besides, what would be the shock of realizing that you had traitors on your side be then? Nothing. Oh dear Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot... Doing things completely against their will. It was too bad they didn't join on their own.

"There's the evil that you've always known..."

Sophie looked ahead, focusing her mind on Good tower. It was covered beneath the veil of golden light, but that'll change as soon as the sun would rise in the distance. The sky would be hinted with a slight pink, and then the bright, cheerful orb that was the sun will rise... And so will the final battle. The sun rise will provoke the colorful sky to turn into various shades of pink, orange, and yellow, and then resolve into a blue, and so will begin the actions Sophie was so excited yet scared to do.

After the sun will rise high in the sky and the barrier will fall, she would show her presence to everyone, and she would ask of those who will save their lives in return of declaring their loyalty to them. That was when Kiko, Hester, Anadil, and Dot would walk over to their side, by Sophie's mind-command of course, and hopefully (though they definitely were not counting on it), trigger some of the students to join them. That was highly unlikely though.

That would be the beginning of the final stage of the merciless plan.

The sun shall rise, and the School Master will take the most likely still unconscious Agatha, and they would destroy their nemesises. The first step of taking over the fairytales and have the greatest of evils prevail would be done.

How come Sophie felt that she was missing something though? How come she felt like the plan was flawed? It lacked no evil... Yet it lacked all good.

No! Sophie feverishly shook her head and shaking the thoughts out of her mind. To think of good, to think herself as good... It was all wrong! No, she couldn't do that!

Sophie felt her heart thumping quicker, as she done the same thing she always did right after she persuaded herself that she was not good, and that she was forever evil. She plucked at the black thorns, not cautious of pricking her finger because it would never bleed or hurt. Maybe she was trying to get it off, since it changed her to become the figure of evil. Wasn't she not evil then? Of course she was evil! She couldn't even be hurt by the symbol that resembled her loyalty-

Sophie stopped. Her blood turned to ice, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She jumped back, holding a pricked finger in front of her.

There was a tiny drop of blood that fell to the ground, and a thousand more rushing thoughts threatening to trample Sophie.

* * *

 _Agatha immediately searched the Cavern of Hope after Callis's spirit disappeared, remorse and regret tugging at the strings of her heart._

 _Callis was truly gone for good. She was Agatha's mother. She was gone. Maybe if she hadn't done something, if she had refused the Crystal of Sorcera, Callis would've been able to hold on..._

 _Agatha felt like screaming from agony and banging her head on something, wishing that she could take her own life away. It was her fault that Callis was gone, her fault that this war started, her own, stupid, stupid fault that this was happening! Everything that was wounded, every injury, ever pain and all the suffering..._

 _"I never should've come here." Agatha thought to herself, "I turned Sophie into a witch. I deserve to die."_

 _She absent-mindedly rounded a corner, unknowingly stopping in front of a circle of diamonds._

 _She looked up from her gaze that stuck to the ground, her eyes drawing towards the enthralling treasure she found. It was entrancing..._

 _"I needed to find something." Agatha thought. "I think this is it."_

 _And then she felt no more pain, and no more need to hurt herself. She found what she was looking for, and filled Callis's last request. She could end this war. She could always keep Sophie in the depths of her heart, and remember her as a friend..._

 _"Blaming myself won't help anything," Agatha concluded. "I need to do what I can now. I need to bring peace! I need to end this war!" Agatha thought triumphantly, looking at the perfect circle of clear, flawless diamonds she found._

 _Agatha ran a hand across the smooth clusters of diamonds, and felt the Crystal of Sorcera burst information into her brain of what it was. The Crystal of Sorcera tended to do that with any magic item she come across, and revealed the truth and many unknown secrets about them as well._

 _She paused her gliding fingers that felt the smooth surface of the diamond, instead tuning in to the Crystal of Sorcera's knowledge._

 _"Good's Love and Evil's Hate could only be charged up by two items in the world - The Circle of Diamonds, or the Circle of Rubies. The Circle of Diamonds here resembles Good's Love, and by forcing your magic into the center of the circle, and focusing on the good you have inside, you could create the spell, and store it away for future use. Only the most powerful enchanters and enchantresses can perform this procedure, and your soul has to be pure good to do so. The same is for the Circle of Rubies, for you have to be incredibly powerful and your intentions can only be evil to cast the spell. If done right, the spell will be completed after a week and the wielder will be able to store it away and use it another time, setting it on an item or blasting it away at something else. Good's Love is able to shield, and demolish anything evil, with the exception of Evil's Hate. When Good's Love and Evil's Hate face off, it depends on the sides of who will win."_

 _"To cast Good's Love, you must focus on your energy and all your love, all the things good in the world. If you are granted the power to cast the spell, you will already know the incantations for the spell. To be able to do this, you must think about everything they love, and must think of every perspective of everyone, and find the good that is held in the world. You must concentrate with all your might, and then a spark will fill into the Circle of Diamond's center, and after a week, it'll grow into a bright, white bracelet."_

 _"Then you will be able to store the bracelet away, and take it out on your own wield and be able to place it on something, or use it's power to cast it from your own hands."_

 _Agatha's eyes landed on the center of the building stack of diamonds, and then the tiny sphere hidden inside it. Her heart was pounding, and the world seemed to swirl beyond her eyes. She felt dizzy, and light headed, and scared... She couldn't do this! But she had to... What will she do?_

 _Then the words of the Crystal of Sorcera came back to her, and so did Callis's, and so did the love in Tedros's eyes, and even the friendship that sparked between Agatha and Sophie once upon a time ago. She remembered trying to save Sohpie, because she was her only friend and she cared so much for her. She remember realizing she was Tedros's princess, and the promise of happiness._

 _All the good in the world started to flow in her veins, and Agatha felt herself slowly floating upwards, a few feet above the ground. She was doing this for Tedros, for Sophie, for Callis, for love. She was doing this in the name of love and all the good in the world._

 _The lush green forests, the soft oceans, the soft green fields, the icy gleaming landscapes... Agatha's eyes fluttered shut as she saw a stream of white light starting to pour into the center of the diamonds. Agatha started to think of the world, and everyone and everything in it as well. Agatha thought of Professor Dovey, who showed her the true meaning of beauty, who was her faithful fairy godmother. Agatha thought of Professor Sader, who gave up his life to defeat the School Master. Everyone had a meaning to Agatha, whether it was good or bad. Good always would come out._

 _Agatha imagined herself flying into the sky, where there was no troubles in the world, where there was only good. The depths and pits of evil were now below her, far, far away..._

It was now a week later. It was ready.

Agatha awakened to see that her Good's Love spell was now a bracelet made of white light in the middle of shining shimmering diamonds. It was beautiful, with patterns weaved in to the bracelet of light. They were ancient patterns, but Agatha deciphered them easily enough as the Serenade of Light.

She knew what she had to do. She had to give it to Tedros and place it on the tip of Excalibur before the shield broke. That way, Tedros would be able to bring the demise of evil. Agatha could disappear soon, and she had to do it now.

Agatha collected the bracelet of light as she watched it disappear and fill her veins with warmth.

The soft lights of the crystals covering the Cavern of Hope started to blur. The Circle of Diamonds withered away in her gaze, as her surroundings faded away.

"Hurry," A voice ushered her in her mind. "Hurry now, before it's too late. Bring good to the world once more."

* * *

Tedros anxiously watched Agatha, who shifted and fidgited in her sleep.

How long was she like this? A week. Was she like this the whole time? No, she was completely motionless until now. Does that mean she was awakening? Hopefully...

Professor Dovey sat on one end of the bed, tenderly running her fingers across Agatha's pale skin. "Please wake up," Professor Dovey whispered, "Please..."

Tedros couldn't help but think the same exact thing.

They were sitting by Agatha for nearly a day now, praying to the heavens that she would wake up. Though the mist monsters were now completely defeated, so was the barrier that Agatha put up, and the School Master and Sophie probably had something up their sleeves. Tedros could sense it - the final battle.

Also, Tedros was more than worried for Agatha. He was devestated when Agatha went unconscious, and continued to be that way for more than a week... Why wouldn't Agatha just wake up? Tedros knew she was alive (Professor Dovey confirmed that), but gosh, he was so sick from worry.

Tedros could only feel the pounding of his beating heart in his ears.

What if Agatha wouldn't wake up?

The thought of that made Tedros's blood run cold. No... No... Agatha was alive. She had to wake up! She was moving...

Tedros's eyes landed on Agatha's turning body.

She had to be waking up. Agatha was silent and seemingly dead for nearly a week, and now she was moving. That had to mean something! It had to mean she was alive...

Going unnoticed by Tedros, thousands of cracks ran across the golden shield Agatha put up outside.

"Tedros?"

The shield shattered.

Tedros's eyes widened at the mention of his name, his head swiveled around as his eyes finally met the warm chocolate brown ones he missed so much.

Agatha...

He felt his heart soar. His eyes filled with warmth as he felt like he could fly. All of his worries and doubts vanished. Agatha was alive!

"Agatha!" Tedros wanted to throw his arms around her, but merely squeezed her hand and used his other one to stroke her hair. "You finally woke up..."

He was elated. More than elated. Jubilated. All the words that meant happy combined would not compare to his joy right now.

Tedros sighed. He knew Agatha was really exhausted from the moment after she casted her spell, but he was so worried... Now, all his fears were chased away from love. He was so worried...

"I was busy." Agatha then blushed, as if realizing she couldn't be busy in her sleep. Then she looked away, opening and closing one of her hands. "You need to take something."

What?!

Tedros's eyebrows furrowed. She just woke up! What did he even need?

Agatha gave him a smile, as if seeing his confusion and disappointment. "Do you have Excalibur?"

Tedros could only nod. What was Agatha planning?

Wordlessly, he pulled out the blade from it's sheath, cautiously handing it to Agatha.

Agatha sucked in a breath before opening her palm again, and touching the tip of the sword. Tedros didn't see the figure in the shadows creeping up to Agatha as she placed a bright bracelet around the Excalibur.

There was a bright flash of light, and then there was a scream.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Where did you all go? What happened to my reviewers? Thank you taglove, an ever-of-woods-beyond, but what about you, kikipanda825? What happened to the others?**

 **Oh well. Those of you who are actually reading, review about the chapter, and... You guys know how to review. Just do it.**

 **SwanDestiny: Also, the end is nearing. Readers! Next chapter will either be Sacrifices, or The Final Battle. It depends on my writing. So I just want to thank you guys for all the support you've given me, all the reviews, all the follows, all the favorites, every single one of them. Without them, I probably would've given up with lack of inspiration a long time ago, but you guys inspire me to write this, so thank you guys so much!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	30. Losing and Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky, and the barrier was shattered.

Sophie spun to the side so that her invisibilty disguise no longer hid her existence. A dagger lied down in the grass, it's edge glinting maliciously in the sunlight. Only a moment ago did she thrust the blade into the shield, which was then breakable. The pieces went flying everywhere like glass, but then disappeared. Then as quick as light, Sophie saw a shadow, who she presumed was the School Master, escape to the School for Good. He was using every spell he could to escape there, because though there was no shield left, the School for Good and Evil still had their defenses.

Only minutes later did she hear a ear-piercing scream ring throughout the grounds. Agatha has been kidnapped.

Sophie knew that she should be smiling - happier than ever, knowing that killing both the School Master and her's nemesises was barely in their grasp. Barely, not yet, but it was basically there.

So how come she wasn't excited? Feeling destructive and evil? She should be feeling on top of the world, having control of everything with a flick of her hand... That was how she should feel.

Yet, she didn't feel any of that. She felt... Remorse. Regret. Doubt.

So what if the School Master was using her? The question returned to her mind more often than not, and she would always complate it for awhile before pushing it away.

This time though, Sophie pondered about it.

She didn't know what to think... The only thing that popped up into her mind was: _You've gone too far. No backing off now._

That thought could be a good thing. She would be neutral with her feelings, and until she figured it out, she wouldn't bother with it any longer. The voice definitely was right though - What was work without effort? She had to persist... To do the wrong thing?

"No!" Sophie thought. "I've been over this... I'm evil. I'm evil as the School Master himself. Nothing else. Just 100% evil."

"Without choice?" A voice asked in her head?"

Sophie sighed. That was a good question... This was her choice, wasn't it? Of course it was! She was the one who helped with the plans, was she not? She could've let the School Master do it all, couldn't she have? No, she decided to go along with it as well... She was born evil! She couldn't change that. No, that wasn't a choice.

"Or was it? It's not we are, Sophie. It's what we do."

Sophie hesitated at that quote. It was from Lady Lesso... But she was against her! She couldn't listen to whatever anyone from the School For Good and Evil have to say. She simply have to ignore them. Maybe she could recruit some of them.

"That's our evil little witch. Stick to the plan." A persusasive dark voice whispered into her mind, trying to sway her with it's promising words. You must do this, for the guarantee of evil, for Never After."

Sophie's mind was set. She stomped on the ground as her pink finger glowed to create a pillar made of black light. It twisted like a vine, swirling upwards and reaching to the skies. Then it stopped when Sophie was half as tall as the schools themselves.

She looked down, to see that she was really high, only on a little tiny spot, and that she could fall. She could catch herself though, right? Right. She could. She was the powerful witch. Sophie's gaze was pinned on the ground, though it was a bit foggy and blurry to see from up there. Wait, she couldn't see it at all! Sophie gulped.

Sophie felt very stupid and vulnerable that moment. She was a witch! She couldn't have this act going on!

It was then that she felt a slight pulse - a very, very small pulse. She could stop this all. Sophie could return to the ground, and bring peace back to the lands. She could stop this, and maybe she'll live happily Ever After with Agatha, and her last actions could be made of bravery and honor, love and hope, protection and defense, and good power. She could change this all, with a simple action.

But then the words came back echoing to her mind.

 _You've gone too far to go back, Sophie._

And that was when she felt evil overcome her once more. It was like a huge, dark wave, threatening to overcome everyone but granting those power who gave themselves to it with their own will. Yes, she was evil. She was a witch. She was 100% evil, and was born this way. She couldn't change that, and she couldn't change the plan either.

The School for Good was beautiful under the sunlight, and the School for Evil seemed threatening under looming clouds. They would soon be Sophie's and the School Master's to control. Then Sophie realized she was in the direct path of the School Master's tower, and took a step forth, as a twisted shadow followed her step. Carefully, Sophie made her way to the School Master tower's huge window, right in front of everybody and grinned an evil, sick, triumphant grin.

A wave of shocked faces and gasps turned to look up at her with awe, surprise, dread, horror, and most of all - fear. Sophie's grin widened! They feared her! She would be superior to them in a second, as Tedros would have to follow his heart to find Agatha, and fall straight into the School Master's and Sophie's trap. Sophie would seize the Storian. They would be victorious. The world will be consumed by evil.

Was that what she wanted though?

 _You're too far. Finish this._

Sophie's eyes portrayed right at that moment a twisted, wicked, evil, and also... a sense of betrayal, and regret.

The faces of the students turned from surprise and shock into sneers and leers, with students and teachers preparing their weapons and readying their glowing fingers.

They cannot shoot her.

"If you attack me," Sophie was surprise with how her voice boomed across the fields like a threat. Somehow, she didn't like it. "I will take away the life of the precious Agatha of Woods Beyond. Or rather, the School Master will."

The widened eyes and jaws hanging spread across the crowd like a wildfire. Sophie felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Tedros, you must come find the School Master, come to him, otherwise your wonderful Agatha will die."

There was a pause, like a cloudy day waiting for a menacing thunderstorm.

"If you fail to do so, Agatha will die in front of all of you, and we will show no mercy."

She saw the faces of the students contorted with terror, the faces of the teachers which seemed to be on the verge of breaking down, disgust. She saw eyes filled with disgust directed at her, as if they couldn't believe she could do such a thing to her former best friend, and much less the world.

Sophie herself wasn't sure of what to do with herself.

The speech carried on anyways.

"Those who wish to join us and our ranks, step forward!"

Kiko stepped forth wordlessly, as well as Hester, Anadil, and Dot, all straining against Sophie's magic as hard as they could. Sophie could feel their spirits fighting, but they, even all together, weren't a match for her in mind control magic.

She saw even more horror on people's faces. It was caused by her. It didn't make her feel powerful and superior as it did before though, it made her feel sad.

"NO!"

A shout cut across the fields like a dagger. Tristan ran forward to take Kiko's hand and tried pulling her back.

"Ready to join us, Tristan?" Sophie laughed, though she didn't know how she found it in her to say something so cruel. Tristan glared at her.

"Kiko isn't a traitor! She would never join you!" He spat, still tugging relentlessly at Kiko's hand. Kiko didn't budge though.

"Accept it!" Sophie's voice thundered and overcame all the shouts and protests. "Kiko... Is one of us."

The look of alarm, horror, and loathing on Tristan's face as well as the other students was enough to make her turn away in shame as she made Hester, Anadil, Dot, and Kiko march up to the School Master's tower.

* * *

Tedros felt a rush of panic as she heard Sophie's request. Agatha... Agatha.

He looked at his sword, Excalibur. Agatha blessed it with some kind of magic. He had to use it to win the war, though he couldn't win without Agatha by his side... How could Agatha had disappeared?

The bed Agatha occupied was now empty, now strangely unfamiliar without Agatha's presence. It seemed cold, terribly cold. Tedros placed a hand on where Agatha's hand was a few moments ago.

His hand was twitching for his sword, to slay the School Master and Sophie once and for all. He yearned to see Agatha's face again, to see the setting sun in the horizon, knowing that he defeated the School Master. His body felt the need to make it to the School Master's tower - where he was certain the School Master would be.

Tedros felt like he was trapped in a cage of ice, frozen all over, yet trapped in the hottest summer heat as well. He was in between - indescisive. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be mad at himself, or wanting to see the School Master's face contorted with pain as he would slice his blade straight into his stomach.

"No," Tedros thought. "Agatha is good. She wouldn't want vengence. I need to go save her..."

How could he not have known? To try and protect Agatha? She was defenseless, and Tedros was suppposed to guard her from any troubles. Now Agatha was gone, and her life was at stake! This was bad, this was so bad...

He couldn't have just seen the shadow coming, and protectively brought Agatha to him. That wouldn't have caused the kidnapping of Agatha, it would've prevented it! This was alll his fault...

And now he had to fix it.

Professor Dovey already whisked away to prepare the students and their weapons just in case something happened, and if the School Master or Sophie were to strike. Tedros could avoid one thing though. The war... It ended here.

With that, Tedros sprinted to the boy's dormitory to grab a cloak, a shield, and some armor before racing out.

He was ready. He was ready to face the School Master.

Tedros got to the front steps with a determined look on his face, only to be stopped by Tristan.

"What do you want?" Tedros asked, not bothering hiding his irritation and impatient.

Every second, every minute waisted was every minute Agatha was up there, her life hanging on one end of a string. The School Master or Sophie could get rid of it any time they like.

"Look," Tristan snapped. "I'm going too, whether you like it or not. Kiko's up there, and I'm not leaving without her."

Tedros sighed an irritable sigh, but he knew he couldn't argue with him.

"Fine."

Tristan looked around. "Let's go to the stables."

Tedros nodded.

Agatha... Tedros spared a glance at the School Master's tower. How could he have let such a thing happen? How could he let Agatha be kidnapped? The true terror of it...

"Agatha is strong." Tedros thought firmly, cutting through his own worried thoughts. "She's not a damsel in distress. Once I rescue her, we'll finish off Sophie and the School Master together."

Tristan and Tedros rounded familiar corners, taking familiar turns, as their feet padded down stone, grass, and wood floors. The sun was high in the sky - it was noon. Hopefully, Tedros would be able to make it to the School Master's tower by the end of the day.

The once grand School for Good now seemed to be covered in darkness. The sky seemed a bit eerie, covered with bits of night and twilight, as well as scraps of stars. The pale blue sky darkened slightly, and Tedros knew that there was a storm coming, as well as another battle.

He soon found himself on top of his steed, Tristan next to him, as they galloped for the School Master's tower.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Two updates in one day for me! Yay!**

 **This is definitely not the final battle though... Maybe two or one more chapter, and it'll be it.**

 **SwanDestiny: I just want to aknowledge that The Last Ever After, the last book of the School for Good and Evil trilogy is coming to us! YES! In the name of the third book, I did double updates!**

 **And tomorrow... The Last Ever After will be out!**


	31. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School for Good and Evil, since the Last Ever After came out and it was written by Soman Chainani!**

 **SwanDestiny: Yes... The Last Ever After! I placed my hold on the book in my library! Also, maybe this story will satisfy your needs of The School for Good and Evil fanfictio since the last book just came out!**

* * *

They made it to the School Master's tower. They made it to the end.

Kiko didn't know where the words came from, but it as better than being stuck in an endless dark abyss. She didn't know how long she was stuck there... Maybe weeks. Months already? Kiko just didn't know, and she felt so helpless and useless. She hated it.

"They made it," The voice said ambiguously. "It is the end. Escape."

Kiko didn't question the voice, because she needed all the help she could gather. But go where? Escape how? Kiko looked at the eternal darkness and shade. How could she run anywhere, when she was going nowhere at all?

"Go."

Kiko complied to the instructions either way, running in a straight line somewhere. She didn't know what use this had - she was literally in an endless void of darkness with no exit. She couldn't hear the padding of her feet, or any sign of life. All she knew was to run, and trust the voice.

It felt like hours and hours of endless running, yet Kiko wasn't faze. All she knew was the possibility to escape. She could do this... She could do this!

And then, there was a rustle of wind.

A reassuring, sound of nature. The breeze blew by! She must be nearby a magical exit!

Kiko took a step forward.

She heard the clashing of swords.

Another step.

A white light appeared at the end of Kiko's vision. A sign of hope... Light. Escape!

Another step.

Kiko saw the white light turn into a wavy water-like portal, showing an image of Tristan fighting Sophie, facing off in battle. Tristan was swinging at Sophie desperately, while Sophie was dodging at sending waves of magic and spells after him, though they were easy to dodge and not that harmful. Kiko let out a sigh of relief, before she saw something that made her tense up. Her body was on Sophie's side, sending streams of water trying to grasp Tristan. Kiko wanted to scream at the sight of that.

Another step.

Kiko then bursted forward, running as fast as she could. The light neared, growing bigger and bigger with every stride she took until she was feet away - Then she disappeared from the darkness.

* * *

The School Master watched with amusement from the other side of the room where Sophie, Kiko, and Tristan fought. Tristan was making ungraceful swings, unknowing of his bad tatics because he wasn't able to fight Kiko. He was badly ... Being fought by his only love. How pathetic and funny at the same time.

Tristan was panting, and Kiko looked at him mercilessly, eyes that were once filled with adoration. Tristan looked at her pleadingly, while Sophie turned away, as if scared. The School Master knew that couldn't be the case though.

Oh, the true tragedy of love and betrayal, making lovers turn against each other.

Meanwhile, Hester, Anadil, and Dot were fighting Tedros - And they were succeeding. Tedros was diving and rolling around, having to dodge so much that he couldn't take a swing with Excalibur. How nice.

Tedros was trying to advance towards one side of the circular room where Agatha was locked up against, struggling against her binds and shouting, only to be muffled by her gag. She slumped - Agatha knows she couldn't escape. Agatha then looked to Tedros and closed her eyes, as if praying for him to be safe. Weak.

Instead of slowly inching towards Agatha though, the Never girl trio kept on pushing him back, sending spells flying in certain directions causing Tedros to stumble backwards... Until he was met with the wall on the opposite end.

Tedros glared at the School Master, making him want to laugh.

The School Master calmly walked to the center of the room while Tedros glared at him. He was pinned on the wall. He had no escape. Tedros pointed his sword at Hester, Anadil, and Dot, never letting it down. He was as good as dead though, to the School Master.

Tristan was the only one not done with now. The School Master sighed. Sophie had specific directions of Tedros coming alone. Now there was Tristan, getting in the way of everything... How would he get rid of him? Then he grinned, realizing the threat and the matter at hand.

Slowly walking towards Agatha, the School Master brought cold hands to Agatha's neck. As she struggled harder, The School Master pressed his hands against her neck as well. Agatha sputtered, gasping for breath.

All the fighting around the ceased.

Tedros then noticed the School Master's menacing hands suffocating Agatha, her eyes wide and her expression filled with horror.

Tedros's eyes widened, "No!"

Tedros tried to break through the Never girls, but they blocked him, pushing him back like a barrier. Tedros slammed against the wall.

The School Master smirked. "If you want Agatha to live, put down your swords."

Tedros stared at his sword to Agatha as Tristan slowly lowered his blade.

"Put it down."

Both of the Ever Boys stared at helpless Agatha, on the verge of death and tears leaking from her eyes. Reluctantly, they lowered their swords unti they clattered uselessly onto the ground, rattling as they shook, no longer with the wielder. The sound was mocking and triumphant, claiming that they had lost. They did.

The School Master's smirk widened. "Good."

Tristan stared unwillingly from Tedros to Agatha... Then to the School Master. There was something burning in his eyes, rage, hatred, and justice.

It all happened in a second.

Tristan quickly retrieved his blade from the ground, clutching the hilt of his practice sword. The blade shone in his hand before it was slashed at Agatha's chains, and quick as a bird, Tristan moved back and carefully thrusted his sword out at Sophie. Except, it seemed like it was aimed at Sophie. Instead, it was aimed at something above Sophie's head... Sophie's black thorns.

There was a sickening pop as everyone realized what happened.

Agatha carefully slinked away, and the School Master barely noticed her and didn't bother paying attention. He should've, really.

The School Master felt fiery build up inside himself. Tristan... He destroyed part of the black thorns! He interrupted his plans! For that... he will pay! He will _die_. His veins felt hot as his finger glowed bright silver, ready to aim a death spell at Tristan if he wasn't careful enough.

With a shout, he sent a spell flying at Tristan, a river of black rage bursting from his fingers. It was the rush of the ocean in the middle of a huge storm, thrashing, churning, wild, and destructive. Tristan noticed it too late.

Trying to dodge out of the way at the last second, the spell hit the back of Tristan's hand. Tristan slipped away as his hand burned black and his face was trying hide the pain he kept buried inside. His hand seared a brighter black - then it traveled up his arms, rotting away everything with it.

Sophie looked at him with shame and guilt. No... His plan couldn't be failing now. He needed Sophie on his side for this to work. The black thorns couldn't fail him now!

Kiko's eyes widened as she collapsed down onto the ground, controlling her body once more. The School Master wanted to yell and curse at everything. Nothing was working out! He still had the final key locked away though. The finishing touch. The School Master looked cooly at Kiko. She may have escaped, but she wouldn't escape for long. Most of the black thorns were still whispering evil into Sophie's ears, and he still had Agatha and Tedros up there, as well as the most powerful evil spell in the world. No spell could defeat except possibly Good's Love.

Kiko crawled over to Tristan, shock and misery written across her face as her golden eyes held a deep, deep sorrow... And a pool of rage. She murmured things under her breath, cradling Tristan's head in her lap, tears streaming out of her eyes as she wept into the silent room.

Tristan was dead.

* * *

There was a deep pain locked away in Tedros, one so immense Tedros didn't know how to take it. Tristan was dead... He couldn't believe it. How could it have happened?

"I won't let him die in vain," Tedros swore. "His cause will be finished..."

But why had Tristan sliced his sword, his last move, his last attack Tedros thought sadly, on Sophie's black thorns?

Tedros's gaze peered between Dot and Hester's shoulders, looking at the poked at holes Tristan left in Sophie's black thorns. What was so special about that?

Then he felt the aura the black thorns was emmitting. Pure evil. Controlling, twisted evil, almost as purely evil as the School Master himself. How did Tristan know? Tedros gripped his sword harder. He wouldn't question it now... He'll make sure that the black thorns will be sliced into pieces.

His eyes then met Agatha, who was darting in the shadows hidden in the circular room of the School Master's. Agatha was free. In the deep pool of grief, Tedros felt a spark of happiness and hope.

Kiko was still sobbing, and nobody made a move. Then he was remembered what could be one of the most horrible things in the world. Tristan was dead.

Sure, Tristan and Tedros battled before because Tristan wanted Beatrix, and maybe they weren't as close friends as Chaddick and Tedros were. But at the end, Tristan risked his life for Kiko... And he payed the price as well. He was loyal, steadfastly loyal...

How would they end this though?

Suddenly, Tedros felt a faint whisper in the air, one that caused Sophie, his, and Agatha's eyes to snap up. He catched a glimpse of a ghostly red fire that danced across the walls, before landing near Kiko.

The School Master scowled once recognizing the flame, which Tedros was still confused about.

"Evelyn, I don't need you here bothering me as my brother did as well. You can't do anything to me."

Still sobbing, Kiko stood up, and looked down at the red flames next to her.

"Evelyn... Share your power with mine. Let me finish Tristan's work!"

Tedros felt a growing sense of dread wash over him.

The red flames seemed to nod solemly, if that were possibly. Then it materialized into a red butterfly and flew around Kiko.

All of their eyes, Sophie, Agatha, Tedros, even Hester, Anadil, and Dot stared intently at the blood red butterfly as it continued to skirt around Kiko before becoming a faintly blue wisp. It was silent. The School Master clawed at the air, reaching a hand out to stop it-

Kiko's eye fluttered close. But then they snapped open.

Her eyes were blue. The same exact aquamarine blue Professor Sader's eyes were. The School Master said Evelyn...

Slowly, Tedros pieced it together.

Evelyn... Sader. It was the lost ghost of Evelyn Sader.

A ton of questions arose in Tedros's mind as Kiko raised a glowing red finger - Her finger never glowed red. It was blue.

Weren't sages only able to contain a ghost's body. Tedros looked at Kiko with awe. Kiko was a part of a line of descendants of ancient mermaids, and was the mermaid of a serene lake. She could control streams of water...

Kiko had water magic, and was combining Evelyn Sader's magic with her own.

Tedros teared himself away from his thoughts as his gaze landed again on Kiko. Her hand was shaking as it struggled to glow red. Kiko gasped.

Then she sent a spell at the top of Sophie's head. Red magic poured from Kiko's finger tips as it slowly reached Sophie's head and Kiko fidgeted in her spot, as if struggling to keep herself alive.

The School Master surged forward, trying to grasp the spell-

He recoiled, his fingers searing hot from the pain of touching the spell.

Kiko let out an anguished cry, before the spell changed from slow moving to swiftly coursing towards Sophie's head as Sophie froze in terror, closing her eyes for impact-

The black thorns exploded into red and blue sparks as they touched the spell. Sophie was free from the black thorns.

Tedros looked to Kiko, who was now on the ground, her hand intwined with Tristan's.

He bowed down his head, mourning the death of Kiko and Tristan, the two lovers.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Wow... I feel so cruel now. Why did I kill off Kiko and Tristan?**

 **Please don't hate me for all the deaths... And future chapters. Please! I know this was sorta a worse kind of chapter, but show me mercy! PLEASE!**

 **Okay, okay. Leave your reviews.**

 **And still, the Last Ever After is out! EEEEEEEEEKKK!**

 **Bye readers! I could only hope for the Last Ever After to come soon...**


	32. The Last Spells

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: It's no longer still waiting... Still waiting for the Last Ever After. Now I'm waiting for it to come to me. COME TO ME BOOK!**

 **SwanDestiny: So I know ever-of-woods-beyond (formerly known as Kate-the-Reader) read the book. Well here is some fanfiction to satisfy your the School For Good and Evil needs!**

* * *

Anadil's vision became clear as she fell onto the ground.

"What...?" Anadil thought, bewildered at her sudden movement. Surely Sophie didn't want her to do this-

Tedros jumped above her onto the other side, reuniting with Agatha. Their hands intwined at they cast a brief, quick smile at each other. Tedros and Agatha were back together and out of evil's clutches.

Anadil was pleased. Tedros was no longer captive, and held like that by Anadil against her will. But why would Sophie make her do that? She wouldn't want Tedros free, wouldn't she?

Then it hit her. Maybe this meant she was free?

She remembered moments ago, watching Kiko fall to the floor as her last movement was grabbing Tristan's hand into hers before falling into an eternal sleep. Anadil didn't want to admit it, but she and Kiko became pretty close after the Black Mountain experience. Seeing her die and finish Tristan's work struck a deep string in her otherwise dark heart, and after a few moments Kiko's eyes fluttered shut, Anadil fell.

Anadil bent her fingers. They worked. She looked to Sophie, who looked drained and weary, running a hand through her hair and what used to rest on top of her head.

She was free! She was no longer controlled by Sophie! Did that mean-

Hester and Dot were next to her, sprawled on the ground on their knees as well. They were free as well! Anadil had to think for a moment about how they were freed from Sophie's grasp, but then she pushed it aside. It didn't matter right now. Both Hester and Dot blinked for a moment, before realizing their freedom. Then Dot spotted something that neither Anadil or Hester saw.

The School Master shouted at them to capture Tedros, but Anadil ignored him and saw a swift figure jump and hop to the middle of the room. Anadil was peered closer, confused. Who else could be with them?

She then realized it was Dot, advancing towards a circle of rubies.

Anadil held back a gasp. This... This was the clusters of rubies that she saw on top of the now-demolished Black Mountains, that Sophie used to teleport them away with. She remembered feeling evil power within it... But was Dot doing?

The School Master roared, trying to fling spells at Dot's quick (Anadil still doesn't know how she was moving so fast) but Dot avoided them all, and Anadil caught her eye for a second to see a strong determination etched onto her face.

"Dot..." Anadil whispered fiercely. "What the heck are you doing?"

Her whisper could only be heard by Hester, who glanced at Dot with an annoyed face, but Anadil was able to catch a hint of amazement and confusion as well.

Dot ignored her surroundings as her finger glowed a strawberry red that it always glowed, similar to a type of candy Dot ate. With a pain, Anadil realized she might never eat that type of candy again if she wasn't careful.

"No..."

They never gave Dot enough credit. Anadil never knew she could be so brave... So selfless. Not evil at all. Though, Anadil wasn't sure if they could ever be evil again after this.

"Dot... NO!"

Where was Dot all this time? Anadil and Hester grew so familiar with her presence, splashing in the leaking waters, always munching on some kind of candy, rolling around in her messy bed... She would try to get into some conversations Anadil and Hester held, and she would fit in sometimes, but give up others. Anadil felt another pain. She should've let Dot do more things with them, and Anadil was sad to know that she didn't even pay attention to Dot all that well.

And what if Dot didn't make it? What would they do without her?

Dot was close to the rubies, the closest she could get with the School Master firing thousands of spells at her. And then, as if in slow motion, a red spell was shot from Dot's glowing finger at towards the rubies.

The School Master grimaced, pausing for a second and moved his hand towards his heart as if feeling for something. Anadil's eyes then widened.

Those were the legendary rubies. They were the Circle of Rubies, caster of the Evil's Hate spell.

If that spell was stored in there... Dot may not be able to destroy it. Instead, she may be able to damage one ruby in the Circle of Rubies and die in return...

But the spell hit the Circle of Rubies and spread across the like flames, as it slowly burned the rubies away.

Anadil blinked. Where did Dot learn such a spell?

Of course, Dot can eat A LOT. That would explain it.

But Anadil had no time to ponder about this, because Agatha's finger started glowing yellow as she cast a golden light on her, Hester, and Dot.

Wait. What?

"No!" She mouthed. She couldn't leave Agatha and Tedros (and maybe Sophie) there! She had to help.

Anadil tried to run out of the light, but it sucked her in, as well as Hester and Dot anyways.

But then the last thing she saw was Dot's eyes droop as something hit her.

~V~

"Dot!" Hester and Anadil ran over to Dot's side as she fell to the ground, laying down on a bed of green grass.

"What happened?" Hester demanded.

Dot was coughing - Coughing blood, and she looked weak. Her fat figure was slowly draining away like a balloon losing air, and her eyes were losing their color.

"How could that happen?" Hester thought. "How could Dot do that?"

But then Dot smiled weakly at them.

"The School Master didn't hit me."

Hester and Anadil recoiled back with surprise.

"It was an eating spell my mom taught me. It eats up whatever it's aimed at. But the price... Is your life."

Anadil was at her side again.

"Dot... Why would you do that?"

"Because it's the Circle of Rubies," Dot said simply. "I couldn't let the School Master charge up Evil's spell."

Then something Hester thought would never become of her happened. She cried.

"Why would you do that, Dot?" Hester sniffed as Anadil looked to the ground, guilty and ashamed. "Why would you do that?"

Dot shifted her now average-sized body.

"It was nice knowing you," Dot said. "It would've been nicer if you were nicer to me."

Hester shook her head. "I'm sorry... We really didn't have time. I was plotting a way to find out Sophie's plan, while Anadil was making preparations. We should've let you know,"

Dot's eyes softened, though they were nearly white. "Goodbye,"

Hester could only sniff as she saw Dot disappear into two pieces of chocolate.

* * *

"This is the final battle," Agatha said steadily, eyeing the School Master and Sophie while she bumped into Tedros and her hand found his, looking for comfort.

She sent Anadil, Hester, and Dot away for their own safety. But she saw something happen to Dot... She was too late. The School Master must've hit her.

Agatha will not let any more die today.

"Yes it is," The School Master said coldly, before laughing. "We know the outcome."

Sophie seemed hesitant and regretful, but she raised a glowing finger and aimed it at Agatha. Tedros saw this and moved closer to Agatha, wielding Excalibur.

"I will not let you take anymore lives," Agatha said strongly and defiantly, though she could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest as butterflies exploded, flying around in Agatha's stomach. What if the result would end in their defeat?

And what? She would let the School Master and Sophie take over the fairytales and the Storian? To let evil always win? To let Kiko and Tristan die for nothing?

She felt herself be filled with a new purpose. She would win this with Tedros, and bring victory to the balance to both Good and Evil, for the cause for love and justice. Agatha could fulfill Kiko and Tristan's promises, and they'll be watching her from above, knowing that she'll make the right descions.

Agatha brushed her hand against Tedros's hand, which rested on Excalibur. She would have to use Good's Love now.

The School Master seemed to sense the same thing, but vice versa with whatever spell he has. Nothing could be defeated by Good's Love other than Evil's Hate then, and even then, there would be equal chances for both sides.

"But what did the School Master charge up using the Circle of Rubies? Hopefully he didn't get enough time to collect Evil's Hate. I could only hope..."

Sophie reluctantly connected her hand with the School Master. Then he fired a spell at her. Agatha's eyes widened as she nearly toppled over.

It looked like a beast. A horrible, horrible beast made of an icky, gooey, smooth, shadow. Red blood made up two demon eyes, as it stared at them with destruction and chaos screaming in it's eyes. It shot an arm forward at them, and Agatha realized it too late. She closed her eyes and shielded her head with her hands. It was the end.

One moment. Two.

Why wasn't she dead yet?

Tedros used Excalibur to cut off the arm, and now Excalibur was glowing with a golden, pure white light.

She realized what the competition was between.

Good's Love and Evil's Hate.

* * *

 **This is a shorter chapter... But whatever.**

 **SwanDestiny: I could only hope this is a fourth of what Soman Chainani's epic final battle would be. I couldn't wait to read it!**

 **Questions for all of you:**

 **What do you think of Dot's death, and Hester and Anadil's teary farewell?**

 **What do you think of the ultimate spells - Good's Love and Evil's Hate?**

 **How many of you read the Last Ever After?**

 **And the last question that makes no sense: What time is it for you? (I want to know so when I update, I'll know what time I'm updating for you guys. Like in the middle of the night for some of you.)**

 **Bye!**


	33. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: Welcome readers, to the final battle...**

* * *

Sophie felt a wave of nausea overcome her body and senses.

She was grabbing on to the School Master's hand, as opposed to Tedros's and Agatha's gentle carress full of love and determination. The School Master looked coldly upon Tedros and Agatha while they looked to each other with the sense of being together forever, no matter what. Whether it ended in their deaths or their victories, they would be close to each other. Also, they (Sophie felt another sickening feeling at the word 'they' as in the School Master and herself) were in control of the monster produced by Evil's Hate. Tedros and Agatha had Good's Love.

Why had she gotten herself into this mess?

This time Sophie didn't deny anything. She didn't deny that she was feeling used, or that she wasn't on the wrong side. She didn't deny she had a choice of what she wanted to do, and maybe, maybe out 100%, she was just 10% choice. And that choice could change everything.

Sophie hesitated. How did this even start anyways? Agatha... Agatha was taking over her role in the town. She became the "beautiful one".

"But what's wrong with that?"

And then what, she became so angry she became the witch again? Getting angry over beauty? Agatha would be disappointed. Sophie was disappointed. Beauty meant nothing. Agatha learned that. Tedros learned that. Sophie now just learned it.

She became so evil she fled back to the School Master's waiting arms. She shared a kiss promising darkness, promising to take over herself...

Sophie only saw it now since the black thorns were destroyed. Now she felt freed. Now she could observe the situation from every perspective, without dark voices whispering soothing evil words into her head.

Sophie looked from the School Master to Agatha and Tedros. Who's side was she on?

The golden light in Tedros's sword transformed into a golden stallion and a pure white dove. They attacked the monster, working together to defeat it. Sophie watched with awe, respect, and horror as the dove dove down to cut off an arm as the horse stomped on it, until it dispersed into thin air. Working together, bounded together with love.

Love. What was this about then? Though Agatha's mother, Callis was barely home, she aknowledged Agatha, and Sophie had a feeling that she harvested a deep love for her child. On the other hand, Stephan looked at Sophie as a mistake and silently wished Sophie was a boy. Agatha gained a love during her first year at the schools, while Sophie lost one and found something so evil it wouldn't ever contain love. Agatha found good. Sophie found evil.

And what made her run back to the School Master anyways? Didn't she look into his eyes, and only find hatred? She tried to escape, and Agatha saved her from the School Master's clutches... So what made her turn back into that direction again?

Suddenly, the School Master took a tighter grip on Sophie's hand as Sophie felt a jolt from the place where his cold, smooth hands touched her. He was losing, so he wanted her power.

The School Master was born evil. Sophie only now discovered that everyone chose their path of good and evil, and their legacies only influenced them a bit. So at the start of the creation of the world, everyone chose their ways. They _weren't_ born something. It wasn't who she was... It was what she did. The only exception for being born a way was the School Masters. One was born good and pure, while the other was born evil and wicked. Nothing can change that.

So that meant she wasn't 100% evil. Sophie got to her conclusion. She could choose. Her destiny wasn't up to fate. It was up to her.

Yet, Sophie still didn't know what to do. But she had to act quickly - either she had to lend the School Master her power and love, or she had to turn the tables and switch sides.

The Evil's Hate monster morphed into a beam of twisted vines that wrapped around each other, diving straight for the golden dove. The stream of shadows and darkness was so chilling, so deadly... It was so beautiful. It kept on going straight for the dove, and the dove was all by itself.

Agatha yelped at the School Master (and Agatha probably assumed her as well, as much as Sophie hated to think that way)'s change of attack. Tedros quickly took her hand though, and she closed her eyes gently, trying to find inner peace and power.

The shadows reached the dove in a matter of seconds before blasting it's wings away... And then the dove changed into a river of light as well, now coursing from Agatha's finger tips. Agatha was losing though, and the black magic was quickly advancing towards her, threatening to kill her.

Tedros took Agatha's other hand and thrusted out his sword, pointing it at the School Master and glaring at him. The stallion, as if acting with Tedros and in sync with his thoughts and mind lowering it's head for a second - then dashing into the golden light, crashing into it and becoming one with it.

It was a fight between the School Master, Tedros, and Agatha. Sophie wasn't included. So which side would she choose? She was like a back-up for the School Master, as much as she didn't like it.

"I want to act," Sophie decided. "But I don't know what descions are wise."

Sophie still doesn't know if she should trust the School Master or not. She still doesn't know if she wants to be good or evil, fighting truly and honorably or cheating her way to the top. She didn't know what path she wanted to take.

Outside the tower's walls, students were probably cheering for Agatha and Tedros, and shaking their heads at her and booing at her unfairness and cruel ways... This is what she had become.

"But is it what I want to be?"

Sophie was unsure, her mind foggy and unclear. While the absence of the black thorns may have cleared her perspectives and allowed her to shift sides, it was darkened by the new confusion in the new territory Sophie discovered.

So what did she want?

As the stallion transformed into part of the golden beam of light, it swirled like a staircase around the smooth pillar of solid gold flowing from Agatha's spell, pushing Evil's Hate back. They were even.

The School Master snarled at the duo of lovers. Sophie wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

Then, as if sensing her thoughts, the School Master cast a brief, reassuing smile at Sophie and squeezed her hand, a burning sensation running up her arm from the place the School Master touched her. Sophie almost fell for it.

"Quick, Sophie," Sophie heard a pain-stackingly familiar voice. "Hurry,"

Sophie's vision fogged up by tears. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

"Hurry,"

And then she saw an image. She saw black and white swirled together, light and darkness, and something else. Sophie saw a woman with golden locks just like her own, and emerald green eyes that matched her own, a pair of sparkling jewels she hadn't seen in so many years. The lady was dressed in a blue dress that surrounded her like water and Sophie remembered Kiko's death upon resting her eyes on it. Ribbons cascaded down from her gown, giving a flowing, silky effect. Her skin had a peachy glow, and her eyes were kind and loving.

"Sophie," She called. "Sophie..."

Sophie gasped, nearly jumping back. It was her mother!

"Make your descion. I'm waiting for you."

Sophie didn't find the ability to talk. Her mother? Her MOTHER?! How did she get here?

I'm waiting for you...

Sophie's eyes cleared up as echos of the past and present and possibly future passed her mind.

 _"You're too beautiful for this world, Sophie."_

 _"Too beautiful for this world..."_

 _"Make your descion. I'm waiting for you."_

 _"Descion... Waiting for you..."_

 _"We're together forever, Sophie. Forever and forever."_

 _"Together forever..."_

Sophie had to make her desiscion wisely, yet she couldn't help but long for her mother again. Why did she had to leave so quickly?

 _I'm waiting for you..._

Sophie's eyes fluttered shut again. If only that were a dream she'll always be dreaming, and one that she'll never wake up from. She wished for her mother.

 _Make your descion..._

How could she choose? She didn't know what to do!

 _Together forever..._

Sophie teared up without realizing she was near the edge of tears, and that the dam blocking the streams of stress, anxiety, grief, misery, regret, worry, and doubt were finally breaking...

A tear dropped.

How could she know what was right? She was all alone in this world... The promise of her mother felt cold and warm at the same time. What could she choose? Why was she faced with this desiscion alone?

Then she snapped back to reality.

She would have to make her desiscion later, and quickly as possible. The weight of it felt like a burden on Sophie's shoulders.

Her eyes wandered over to the opposite side of where she was standing.

Agatha and Tedros were standing closer together now, their pairs of hands all pushed together and sprouting their golden light from deep within their spirits. Their light was beating the darkness, slowly creeping and advancing towards them.

Tedros had a victorious grin on his face while Agatha looked hopeful, like a flower in bloom.

The School Master barked with laughter at their expressions. Agatha and Tedros's eyes narrowed as they continued pushing their magic further.

"You think you'll win this." He said with noticed amusement. "But it'll take time. A long time... Aren't you tired, Agatha dear?"

Sophie bit back a gasp. He was using his mortal card to weaken Agatha and Tedros, and remind them that they were mortal, and that they were both 15. It was also working on Sophie as well.

As if on cue, Agatha's eyes drooped as Tedros slumped his shoulders, but they kept on fighting with their beam of light. Sophie herself was tempted to sleep... Maybe it" would be better. She could rest in Sleep's arms, and fall prey to Sleep's seducing voice... She wouldn't have to make a desiscion. She could rest...

Sophie fought to keep her eyes open, as well as Tedros and Agatha.

"You... You..." Tedros trailed off in a weary voice, not knowing where to go with his insult as it swirled away into the pit of darkness and sleep they all wanted to fall into.

The School Master laughed evilly.

Agatha looked desperate. She knew she couldn't win if this kept up. She was mortal, and though powerful in magic, she still had to rest... Then her eyes landed on Sophie.

Sophie didn't know what to think of Agatha's gaze. It was tired, determined, and glimmering with hope.

"Sophie..." Agatha's voice broke off.

"It didn't have to be this way."

The sentence struck a deep chord inside Sophie's heart, but she stayed as still as stone at the School Master's side. How could she know the right thing to do by a few words?"

"I know you Sophie," Agatha said pleadingly with a heart-broken tone. "You changed at the end of the Reader War. You realized that the School Master was a threat, and all that you wanted was love... Sophie, love is earned, not given. You can work to earn that love! If you remain evil though, everybody would fear you, not respect, admire, and love you instead."

Sophie looked down hesitantly.

Agatha took this as a sign to continue on with her convincing and persuading words.

"I-I... I'm not perfect either."

This hit something in Sophie, like a dagger breaking through a wall of glass. She had her doubts about Agatha, only insulting the other side to push her to their own so they could defeat the School Master. But Agatha... Agatha knew her faults. She knew the right way, the good way to earn Sophie's trust.

"The black thorns were controlling you Sophie. They murmured evil words. You're free of them. You could see to make the right choice."

Sophie's eyes glanced from the School Master to Agatha's.

"The School Master was born evil, Sophie. But you can choose... You chose before. You made the desiscion to do the right thing-"

Sophie's heart leaped at the word 'desciscion'.

"You can make it again."

"Mother said to choose wisely," Sophie thought. "This... Is this the right desiscion."

"I know you were against me." Agatha said, her voice becoming even more shattered every second. "Please... Sophie. If you want love, true love that you'll never be able to gain from the School Master, all you have to do the right thing. The right thing, Sophie."

Sophie's hand slowly slithered away from the School Master's grasp. The School Master grimaced before turning his sharp eyes to look at her.

"Sophie," He said. "I'm not using you. I promised you a different world... An evil world. We could rule it together, Sophie."

Sophie looked deep into his eyes...

She found fake-love. No love, no love ever...

The School Master grabbed Sophie's hand from where they retreated, holding it so tightly that it hurt. His eyes were narrow slits, and they were cold, like the icy depths of a frozen lake, yet they were burning like a raging wild fire.

Sohpie gulped.

"Sophie... You must lend your power to me. Then we'll be together forever."

 _Together forever._

That's what her mother said.

Sophie looked between Agatha and Tedros and the School Master.

Her mind was screaming. Her heart was racing. But she knew what she had to do.

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart's beating increase rapidly.

"I...I..."

Sophie closed her eyes shut, wishing this was a nightmare...

The wish never became true.

"NO!" Agatha shouted, tears now freely streaming down her eyes. "SOPHIE! LISTEN! HE'S USING YOU!"

"I know that," Sophie thought bitterly. "It'll be the last thing I realize. I'm sorry Aggie."

Sophie looked from the exhausted Tedros and Agatha to the School Master. She could change everything right now, everything was in her hands. She was the puppet master of the show. She had the control. And the choice. The choice to make the right desiscion.

Memories came rushing towards her as she knew that this was her last day in this world.

A tear dropped, resembling all the troubles and pains she faced. And then she saw another smile, symbolizing all the love she ever had.

Sophie took a deep breath.

And she kicked the School Master.

Quickly wrenching herself out of the School Master's grasp, she ran, running where she knew that Agatha and Tedros would succeed, where she would have her final breaths, and where Evil's Hate was.

One last thought ran through Sophie's mind.

"Together forever,"

Then she threw herself in front of Evil's Hate, hearing a whiz that was Good's Love hitting the School Master. Sophie smiled faintly. They won. Good won.

* * *

Everything was still for a second. It was quiet, it was silent, it was motionless... But it was not painless.

With a sob, Agatha flung herself at Sophie's limp body, Tedros walking unsteadily next to her.

"How... How could've I let this happened?" Agatha wept, sobbing at the sight of a black blotch twisted in a twirling mark on Sophie's stomach. "I... I can't believe it..."

Tedros put a reassuring hand on Agatha's shoulder.

"It may not seem like it," Tedros said softly. "But everything will be okay. It'll be okay."

"But WHY?!"

Agatha felt a deep pain bursting through her body. She persuaded Sophie into sacrificing herself, where she could've held on and defeated the School Master that way, as tiring and exhausting as it would've been. Sophie's death was her fault.

"Stop blaming it on yourself," Tedros said confidently. "It's not you to blame."

Agatha stared at Sophie's dead body. "But..."

"You were brave enough to confront Sophie. Your words struck deep into Sophie's heart and changed her mind and choice. We wouldn't have won if you haven't talked to Sophie, Agatha."

"I was responsible for a death, Tedros. You don't understand. Sophie dying was my fault!"

Agatha cried once more. Sophie... Her best friend. They were never truly enemies. Without the black thorns, they were the same friends all along. They always were together. Throughout the whole ordeal, they still shared the same connection... Now it was gone. Sophie was dead.

Sophie was dead.

At the thought of that, Agatha cried even harder.

"Shh..." Tedros hushed Agatha, "Come here."

Agatha leaned onto Tedros's shoulder, staying there for a long time. It felt better to know that someone was there for you... Tedros... Her weeping soon became into sniffles, and soon they turned into one last silent tear.

"I'm sorry," Agatha whispered brokenly, her crestfallen eyes traveling to Sophie's motionless body once more.

"For what?"

"For crying, I guess." Agatha half-heartedly shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Tedros commanded. "Tell me, was it your fault the School Master involved Sophie in his plans?"

A tear dropped into the puddle of water, "No."

"Agatha," Tedros said delicately. "You're not good. You knew the risks, but you took them anyways. You know that you would be depressed if Sophie died, and you convinced yourself it was because of you. But you're good, Agatha. If you weren't, you wouldn't feel remorseful, and feel like you lost a vital part of your life. The School Master would've been angry he lost an essential part of his plan. You on the other hand, lost your best friend."

Agatha nodded. Tedros's speech made her feel less regretful and guilty, but she still couldn't help but be sad and miserable about her best friend's death. As if seeing Agatha's remaining sadness, Tedros gathered a fragile Agatha into his arms and placed a light kiss on her lips.

The next day was full of celebration.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: The final battle is over! It's over... Oh my god, I feel like I wrote something so... big. This was epic. It was tragic. It was full of action. And the ending was heartbroken with a shimmer of hope.**

 **Don't worry though, the story isn't over yet. We have an epilouge. A heartwarming, sweet, epilouge that'll wrap everything up like a nice little present for you guys.**

 **SwanDestiny: Since this is near the end, I want to start my thank you's to all of you.**

 **Thank You:**

 **1\. Shout-outs:**

 **ever-of-woods-beyond**

 **taglove**

 **kikipanda825**

 **bandidaciega**

 **NerdyArtistGirl03**

 **Thank to all of you, who reviewed the majority of the chapters. I love you guys :)**

 **2\. Reviews:**

 **Your reviews were so fun and encouraging to read, and it motivated me to write this story even more - for me, and for you. The reviews were heartwarming, and I feel like I get to know you all even better everytime I read one. So thank you, for reviewing.**

 **3\. Follows/Favorites**

 **You readers made me one of the most followed stories in the School For Good and Evil archive, besides a few. It just makes me feel so... special. My thanks to all of you who followed and favorited, even if you didn't review.**

 **This has been a great experience to write, and after writing this chapter I feel so... completed. I feel as if this chapter is so special, and some of it is because of all of you. Thank you.**

 **~SwanDestiny out.**


	34. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny, for the last time, doesn't own the School for Good and Evil.**

 **SwanDestiny: We're finally at the end, readers, of two months of 34 chapters. May I present to you, the epilouge of Together Forever, the last chapter of the longest story I wrote ever so far on (So far!).**

* * *

 _One year after the war of the Good and Evil Spells._

Agatha walked up to a hidden graveyard on the School Grounds that seemed to be a secret. They would be the only generation of students to know about it. She walked down the familiar path to the grove of trees where Sophie cut down every single one, except now the stumps disappeared and new, small trees sprouted as sunshine rained down from the heavens, bathing the place in light.

Agatha walked up to one grave, and ran a finger across the engraving of the stone.

 _Here lies Sophie of Woods Beyond,_

 _Who had a best friend, and made a sacrifice and made the good decision at the end._

Agatha smiled as she felt pools of tears fill up her eyes and wiped both her eyes on her sleeve, looking at the grave. It was surrounded by golden light, just like Sophie's decision at the end. Green sprouts grew all around Sophie's grave, as if the death in the name of good brought new life to new things.

"Sophie would've liked this," Agatha decided.

She would've... Agatha let a few more tears escape from her eyes as they landed on the cool grass below her, the green grass seemingly perking up higher at the touch of water.

Agatha touched the cool grave again. Sophie's death seemed so... cold. Even the grave felt icy at her finger tips. Her life felt so incomplete now, even more unfulfilled then when Sophie was against her.

Agatha's finger lit up gold as she touched the side of the grave, a swirl of pink pouring from her glowing finger and swirling around the grave like Sophie's favorite pink silk ribbons, decorating the grave with Sophie's signature touch.

She felt pained, remembering how Sophie would twirl in her new dress and show off the new style of gowns she was in. Sometimes glittered streams of different frabics would prance around and around Sophie as she danced, and sometimes Agatha would feel a relaxing feeling, touching a smooth silk. Sophie really was like a princess before, looking elegant and fancy. Now she learned the true meaning of good as a final lesson, and now had become a queen.

Her last lesson.

The sounds of the words felt painful on her empty lips

How could Sophie have lived only 15 years of her life? She missed out on so many things... The celebration, the festival, the games, the happiness and jubilation, the mourning of the deaths (Professor Floria, Kiko, Tristan, and Sophie), all the new lessons... Everything. If she never came into her life, if Sophie had a better father, if Sophie's mother never died...

It was then did it really hit her that she missed Sophie. A lot.

Agatha hugged her knees, looking around at the graves around her, concealed by a grand black fence. She missed Sophie so much... How could she live without her? How could she live knowing that Sophie could be there, with her...

And how could she live with the fact that she was the one who brought death upon her?

Agatha trembled, willing herself not to cry. She was supposed to be strong... She couldn't start losing everything, could she?

Darkness settled in as the last rays of light of the setting sun disappeared. She was back to black, to being alone again... A frigid wind blew it's way to Agatha, whipping her hair in the blast of air. Suddenly, she felt so cold, as if surrounded by the coldest, wildest blizzard.

And then a burning sensation started stinging at her heart. She felt like she was ice on the outside, but a burning fire inside. She could never feel warmth, or cool, but always hot and cold. She'll never be the same again.

She felt water prick at her eyes as something cool yet warm made it's way down her face.

"Agatha... Are you crying?"

Agatha brought her face into her knees as an answer.

"Agatha..." A warm and very familiar voice said as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

Agatha knew who the person was.

"Tedros...?" Agatha asked weakly.

"Be quiet for a second, and listen."

Agatha complied, feeling the sounds of nature sing in their voices. They sounded as if they were mourning and rejoicing at the same time, yet it felt more warm than cold.

"Do you hear that?"

Agatha nodded.

"It's said to be the spirits of the graves singing. Even though that they're sad they left the world, they're happy to move on to the next. You can't stay in one place forever - You'll have to keep moving. But you'll always be able to keep a piece of it with you."

Agatha sighed. She could almost hear the buzz of the love between Kiko and Tristan in their new world that they shared together with no troubles.

"You always know what to say."

Tedros smirked beside her. "That I do."

A shaky, unstable smile made it's way to Agatha's face.

"I love you," The words naturally spilled out of her mouth.

Tedros embraced her even tighter. "I love you too," He said as soon as Agatha finished.

Agatha closed her eyes and leaned on Tedros's chest. At least he was still with her.

And maybe he was right.

As time passes on, the pain will disappear slowly, like wisps of mist. Soon there'll be no pain left - but memories. A collection of painful, heartwarming memories that Agatha could always open up like a box, and keep rewinding and rewinding.

She'll always miss Sophie. She'll always wonder what life would've been like with her mother. She'll always wonder how Kiko and Tristan's lives would've turned out. They'll always be there with her.

Her smile grew more solid, and upon seeing it, Tedros smiled too and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll always be there for you, you know?"

"You better," Agatha murmured, but the lightness of her voice was shaken away from the deep feeling she was feeling within.

Tedros laced his hands with Agatha's as he whispered a few words to her.

"We'll be together forever, no matter what. Nothing is stopping that,"

And then they leaned in for a heartwarming kiss that lit up many generations, and passed on as a legend.

~V~

Sophie watched from above her grave as Tedros and Agatha kissed a soft emotional kiss before her.

When she was evil, she would've recoiled from disgust. Now she was happy. She was happy for her friend - her best friend.

Another ghost appeared next to her - Her mother.

"Do you regret any desicions, Sophie?" She asked softly in that melodic tone in hers.

Sophie slowly shook her head.

Sometimes when she watched Agatha she wished that she could be there for her, and call out her name and link their arms together. That was nothing but a fairytale. Sacrifices had to be made, after all.

She'll be joined by Agatha in decades though, in the world of Ever After. They'll join hands again then.

But what if she didn't fade away into Ever After? What if she was purely evil, and her last action was only to be celebrated this time. What if she went to-

"Mother?"

Her mother snapped her head to her.

"What if," Sophie hesitated. "What if I'm still evil?"

She did many, many wrong things. She betrayed her best friends for looks, and looked at the dark side of things. She joined hands with the School Master, and was the cause of many, many deaths. She declared war on the schools, and the damage was done. She took down an ancient mountain. She was a part of the School Master's plans.

Maybe she realized her wrong and bad deeds too late.

"Sophie." Her mother said firmly, taking her hands in her own as she gave them a light squeeze. "You've done wrong, but at the end, you did the right thing. That was what finished the School Master off. That was what brought an end to it all. When you change Sophie, nothing in the past will come to haunt you. They're only mistakes to fix."

Sophie nodded thoughtfully. There still was one thing though.

"I betrayed so many people..." Sophie said wistfully.

"What's done is done."

"What if everyone hates you?"

"Sophie, stop worrying. They all love you and our grieving your death because you were the one who shifted the tides at the Final Battle. You'll be remembered until you're a legend. And if they don't love you anymore,"

Her mother looked at her with the pair of beautiful green emerald eyes. "I'll always love you Sophie."

Sophie nodded, satisfied.

"Goodbye, world." She whispered softly. "Goodbye Agatha, I hope you're happy with Tedros."

Then with one last look around her and a nod at her mother, their spirits faded away to Ever After.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: So was the ending heartwarming? Was it tragic? Was it emotional? Did it make you cry?**

 **(You better answer those questions)**

 **SwanDestiny: Continuation with my thanks:**

 **Thank you. All of you.**

 **Sometimes I feel like this story was going on for too long, and many times I just wanted to end it. But readers, it's you that motivated me to finish this story. This is the story that has the most chapters out of all my fanfictions so far, right now in 2015 at 10:30 (where I am now), with the most words, and half of it is** **because of you. All of you. There are people I know so well now, ever-of-woods-beyond (Hey Ever!), taglove, bandidaceiga, kikipanda825 (I never PMed you, but I still love you. The friendship type.). And now look where we are. That's right readers, this is the end. You brought me this. With every review, every note, every comment, you brought me one step closer. You inspired me to write more. So thank you all for that. You're all so amazing.**

 **This story was so fun to write, and it was like an adventure or a journey for me, so thank you all for being right beside me the whole time. You readers are all awesome.**

 **I don't know if I'll ever be writing another SGE fanfiction again, but it all depends. You might find me writing another category.**

 **PJO and HoO fans, listen! If you love Reyncio, visit my fanfiction: Healing. You might find you like it.**

 **Thank you all again, and for the last time in this story...**

 **SwanDestiny out.**


End file.
